


Take A Walk On My Side

by moxplicit



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Belly Rubs, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Clubbing, Coffee, Dancing, F/M, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Lunch, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, No SHIELD, Outing, Romance, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, WWE - AU, ambrollins - Freeform, buuuuuuuut also a lot of happy times, shy!seth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxplicit/pseuds/moxplicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins has a cute butt and Dean Ambrose is very confused.</p><p>It's been more than three years that Dean and Renee started dating and build a more or less solid relationship. While Dean is all over her Renee seems to do her own thing and leads Dean right into the arms of shy Seth Rollins. While still being confused about the feelings he's building towards Seth Dean not only reconsiders his relationship towards Renee but gets himself into a lot more trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published work ever and I'm slighly nervous and unsure about it but my Beta encouraged me enough to do so. So please lots of thank and love to loveyoujas.tumblr.com. I have a big plot for this story in mind and can't wait to continue writing it to make you guys see the character develope more. This is going to be a slow build relationship between Seth and Dean and it's going to mention a lot of critical topics but I hope you'll all enjoy the fluff and smut I'm planning for this!

Seth Rollins has a real nice body and Dean Ambrose is thinking about it way too much. He’s thinking about it so hard there is barely anything left of his fingernails. Chewing them had become a very bad habit since Dean started preschool but it’s still better than starring at Rollins’ ass while he’s wiggling around with it in the ring. Dean wants to smack it. He wants to smack it, wants to bite it, wants to eat it and wants to fuck it but he’s not thinking about that. Of course not. Why would he? 

Since October three years and a bit ago he was dating Renee and she was a pretty girl just the way Ambrose liked his company. Blonde with a big smile and a big heart. She also had a really nice body, not all muscles like the other Divas but still fit enough to look good next to a guy like him. Actually that wasn’t too hard though because to be honest Dean didn’t care what he looked like. Mostly he just threw on whatever the fuck crossed his way first in the morning and if that happened to be a Lord of the Rings shirts his friends got him after they made him watch the movies and he actually liked them, well then it was exactly that Shirt. That didn’t ever happen because he kept that shirt in the very back of his wardrobe. Usually he just wore a simple T-Shirt and jeans. 

Renee was the total opposite. She always looked great and before they’d move in together Dean always wondered how she did it but once they lived in the same space things became clearer to him. On work days they had to be at the gym at nine and left the house around 8:15am. While Dean stayed in bed til the very last second (mostly til eight until his girlfriend got annoying enough for him to make his way to the bathroom), Renee got up at seven. Just to get ready for the gym. She even took a shower, before the gym to get ready for the gym. That didn’t make any sense to Dean since they were getting all sweaty and messy anyway.

One time he’d asked her and she’d told him she just wanted to be prettier than any other girl in the gym in no matter what situation even if a bus ran her over. Dean answered that there probably wouldn’t be much left of her if a bus ran her over and she laughed at him for that, told him he didn’t get her. That was damn right he didn’t get her. Why dress up for the gym? She already had a boyfriend hot as fuck so who did she need to look good for? Never had Dean told her she didn’t look good, he even fucked her in her pink-princess-pajamas once which really was not sexy to him at all (he never told her because love and shit) but ‘Oh Dean come on. You would really make me feel like I’m your queen. Please?’ and all big eyes and sweet kisses plus a short blowjob to get him hard and he managed to fulfill her wish. 

Whatever. Why would he care who she thought she had to look good for? In the end it was still him banging her. 

Seth Rollins’ ass still looked cute as fuck in his gym clothes and Dean really needed to stop thinking about that because the ring in front of him cleared and it was finally his turn to get his hands on Jared. Jared was one of the younger coaches and from time to time he liked to not just tell the wrestlers what to do and how to do it but to get in the ring himself. In an official match Dean would call Jared dangerous that man really knew how to use his body all the right way to win a match but this was technique practice and it wasn’t about beating him. They wanted to try a couple of new things and practice some of the harder moves on a guy that didn’t fight back because he knew his to land just right to not hurt himself. 

Practice with Jared was fun to Dean. They worked on getting out of headlocks and a crossarmbreaker and how to get your opponent down to the mat face first in different ways. “Alright, that’s enough.” Jared stopped him from Dirty-Deeds-ing into the ground again. “You guys get in a ring with a partner and practice any kind of suplexes you know. Bo you go with Orton, Rollins, you and Truth, Ziggler with Ambrose and Sheamus you take Cena today.” Things were said and Dean got in one of the rings with Dolph. Luckily the training facility here in Vegas was big enough to hold around 10 rings and a gym, a pool and several other rooms that Dean never visited. 

Being in the ring with Ziggler was good. The guy was a fun type of person and a great athlete. He might even be Deans favorite wrestler to practice with and his favorite superstar right after Rollins of course because he still held the booty-benefit. Uhrg, that ass. His sweatpants made it almost look as nice as the leather trunks he usually wore in the ring and again Dean just wanted to tap that. Not. Or eventually he did. 

“Dude you done staring at Rollins’ ass any time soon?” and that was Dolph pulling him out of his little daydream. Immediately Dean drew his eyes away. “What? I wasn’t .. Whatever. Lets get started.” Zigglers face showed amusement. “Hey if you’d rather fight him or fuck him I’ll get Truth out of the way for you, brother.” He was laughing at Dean and Dean just put on a grimace holding back to smack the guy right in the face. “You so funny today, Ziggler but you better put that helmet on before I smack you down so hard your eyes will pop out your pretty face.” 

“Well someone here’s definitely into something with someone and it’s not your moxplicit way of wanting to do me.” He was still smiling. Deans old ringname had somehow become a joke between Ziggler and him. Whenever someone went really brutal on his opponent in the ring ‘moxplicit’ was the perfect way to describe his style. As Dean thought about that he noticed that the blonde and him had become closer friends than he ever thought because guys like Dean Ambrose don’t really have friends but Dolph seemed to be able to handle him just right.  
“Oh you wish.” The conversation was over and the guy began their practice.

•

A hot shower after a day of work always made Dean feel tired but good. When he felt all worked up and worn out he knew he did his job right and also it was the stage of him Renee like the most so sex for tonight was save and also the reason to get out of the training facility as soon as possible. Usually he’d shower here but he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t pass out in the drivers seat if he did and he still had to give Dolph a ride home. Instead of getting himself cleaned up he threw on his jacket and took his bag with his stuff with him. Making his way out of the locker room he met Dolph. 

As they were making their way out of the building they heard yelling which got louder the closer they got to the door. When they finally left the building Ziggler and Dean faced a yelling and gesturing Seth Rollins with his phone pressed to his ear. “No Sir, I will not stay calm. This is my money. 34.000 Dollars. That much money can’t just disappear. You better find it or I’ll find you!”

What a lovely conversation. Rollins hung up and noticed the other two men before they could vanish into Deans car which was parked in a parking space that they could see from their position. Something in Seths face changes and Dean swore he could see a little blush that made himself smile right away. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for anyone to hear that.” Dolph and Dean exchanged looks rapidly. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” The real blonde amongst the three guys answered.

“Well I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“Sure, bye.” With his friend behind him Dean finally made his way to the car throwing his bag on the backseat and just dared to look back at Seth for a second. Rollins was now looking angrier again and typed something in his phone furiously. Somehow he managed to still look like a lost puppy and it triggered something in Dean which he pushed back down again as soon as he felt it. Still 34.000 Dollars were a lot of money and Dean felt sorry for his colleague.

“Seth!” He heard himself calling the other guy before his brean connected with his mouth. “You need a ride?”

The younger man turned his face back on Ambrose and hesitated. “Aren’t you giving Ziggler one?”

“I paid for the car and I pay for the gas and as long as that shithead is not starting to change that he’s got nothing to complain about either. Come on, backseat’s still free.” Dean didn’t leave any room for discussion but turned his back on Seth to get in the car himself. A few seconds later Rollins followed. 

They decided to drop off Dolph first and not only because his residence was the closest to the training facility. As Ziggler pulled his bag up from between his feet he winked at Dean and gave him a shit eating grin. “See you guys on Friday.”

Once again Dean got reminded how lucky he was with his weekly schedule. His week started when most people greeted their weekends, on Fridays. Friday nights he and his colleagues were airing in one of their three TV shows. On Saturdays he had a gym and practice day. Eight hours in the training facility. Sundays as well plus the media jobs and sometimes special events they got to do. Mondays they were on RAW and Tuesdays Main Event right after four hours of gym and practice in the morning. Wednesdays and Thursdays were his weekend. Dean loved to sleep in while others had to get up and go to work. 

Finally Ziggler left the car and left the other two men on their own. He made his way inside the hotel he stayed in and Dean waited carefully until he was out of sign just to turn his face towards Rollins on the backseat. “You wanna come here?” He pointed at the passenger seat and Seht nod, got out of the car just to climb back in. “Where do I drop you off?” Dean asked while pulling out of the parking lot of the hotel. He risked a short glance in Seths direction.

Seths hair was pulled into a messy bun in his neck and he wore shirt that looked relative new but was a simple gray V-neck. It showed off Rollins’ great chest and a little chest hair that made Dean giddy and really wanting to touch Seth Rollins’ chest. “You can drop me off at Queen Park and I’ll walk the rest of the way.” 

“Nah, don’t like doing things just half away. Where’s your house?”

“Davenport, Iowa. I stay in a hotel here.”

“Which one?”

“Loralines.”

“See. Wasn’t too hard, was it?” Seth shook his head in silence. It was weird to Dean how this guy could be all confident and dominant in the ring but didn’t even dare to look at him now that they were alone. Of course the older one wouldn’t let Seth get away with just that. Dean was in the mood to talk. “So Davenport? Why would you want to live in Iowa?”

Again he peaked over to his company but looked back at the road right after he got a short glance. “I was born there, my family still lives there. Even though I spend most of my time here in Vegas I could never make it feel like home. The city is way too big for me to get comfy here and I get lost all the time.”

That pulled a huff out of Dean. “Did you ever try the GPS on your phone?”

“Several times but I never made it back to the hotel. I probably spent more money on cabs then I ever did on my phone.” 

Again a soft laugh from Dean. For a moment both men continued driving in silence and Dean was just about to break it again but Seth was faster. “Are you from here?”

“Nah. I’m from Ohio. I just moved here to live with Renee. She didn’t want to move to Nebraska with me so I came here.”

“You and Renee are dating? I didn’t know that.”

“Three years and five month or more, I don’t really know I’m no man for numbers. That’s girls shit.”

“I see.” Again Seth nod.

“How about you? Got a girlfriend? Maybe back home waiting for her knight in shining armor to come back from war?” Dean had to smile about himself and Seth did too.

“No. I’ve been single for a while now.”

“Can’t blame you. Girls are weird sometimes. I’m surprised I’m still sane after that long in a relationship with one, haha.”

“Why? She seems to be a very nice person.”

“Conversation for another time, Sethie.” Dean smiled at how good the nickname felt in his mouth and just for a second thought about other parts of Seth that would feel good in his mouth but he pushed the thoughts away as soon as it got to his head because he was straight and in a relationship and Seths dick probably wasn’t that great except that it probably was. Anyway Dean was not thinking about that.

“You flying back home before Friday?”

“I don’t really like flying so no. I’m happy I can drive over to L.A. for the show.” 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Loraline Hotel. “Yeah, I get that. Well I’ll see you on Friday then.”

Seth climbed out of the car and took his bag with him. “Have a nice weekend.”

Ambrose smiled before Rollins shoved the door close and left.

•

When Dean got home the house smelled awesome. So Renee seemed to be cooking dinner. “I’m home!” he let her know already making his way to the stairs for the bathroom upstairs. “I’ll be in the shower.” 

As soon as the hot water ran down his body he started relaxing and almost got too comfortable to even start soaping up his sweaty body. It would be nice to have someone in here with him to do the job for him. Maybe Seth. Seth probably looked great naked and wet. Just because he was alone Dean took a minute and imagined the younger one under the shower, washing his hair and leading his hands over his body touching all the places Dean wanted to touch with his mouth.

While Dean kept imagining Seth he started rubbing Renees favorite shampoo in his hair and soap all over his body, letting the shower wash most of it away. A quiet moan escaped his mouth and his soapy hand slid over his half hard dick. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself, half frustrated about the fact that another guy got him hard which he felt all weird and dirty about and Dean didn’t really feel dirty about anything but this seemed to be wrong especially because of Renee. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so weird if he wasn’t dating her. 

He put his hand around his dick and gave himself a few hard strokes just to grow his cock to its full size. “Fuck.” He muttered again. While keeping his eyes closed his thoughts wandered back to Seth and his god damn ass. Dean saw him behind his eyelids again, rubbing the soap between his cheeks where the older one wanted to put his own hands and mouth and dick so badly. To steady himself a bit because his body reacted to the thoughts and the rubbing so well he put one hand to the wall of the shower and again a moan escaped his mouth. His own hand didn’t seem to be enough anymore because Dean Ambrose really wanted to fuck Seth Rollins and a loud and frustrated noise left his throat as he took his hand off himself and shut off the water.

Without drying himself he made his way into the kitchen still hard and dripping water all over the hallway. When he finally got there Renee turned around and looked at him. “Oh.” A smile caught her lips but Dean was too frustrated to act all nice right now. With his incredibly long legs he got to her even faster than he thought he would, pushed her around so he could press her upper body down on the kitchen counter, holding her there by pressing one of his hands between her shoulder blades. 

With his free hand he pulled down the tight sweatpants Renee was wearing and decided to himself that if he ever got the chance of getting any kind of close to Seth he’d have to get him tight black sweatpants because they wouldn’t only charm his ass but some other parts too. So Dean tore down Renees pants and her underwear. Because she was a good girl after all she managed to kick out of the pants completely and Dean pushed her legs apart. With one hand he slid between her legs feeling her wet entrance. So warm and welcoming two of his fingers right away. What a whore. He wouldn’t even have to work her warm a little. He took his fingers off her an curled them around his dick instead guiding it where he needed it and pushed in Renees body with one hard thrust.

Finally. This was better than his hand, so much better. Dean started ramming his hips against her ass over and over again while Renee tried to hold on to the counter as good as she could but under his enormous strength she didn’t stand a chance. It took seconds until Dean could feel her legs shaking and he put his hands on her his to steady her body. 

Her wet walls fest good around his sensitive dick and he leaned his head back to his neck enjoying her moans and muffles while he kept snapping his hips forward against her ass which made a beautiful sound to him and as he closed his eyes again he saw Seth right in front of him taking Deans cock so well being such a good body taking his whole length. A moan escaped Dean himself as he imagined the quiver in Seths thighs to hold on and not slide to the ground and just be good for Dean. So hot. Dean kept fucking into Renees body thinking about Seths ass wiggle when he’d snap his hips against his ass and how it’d send Seth almost off his legs. “I got you.” Dean whispered more to the imagination of Seth less to Renee who kept fighting from falling herself (she’d probably come around his dick about three times and he could feel her exhaustion but there was not stopping until he was done). The idea about Seths tight hole around his cock brought himself dangerously close to his orgasm though and three thrust later he shot his load in his girlfriends body.

With an exhausted moan himself Dean took a step back and slid out of Renee. Slowly he opened his eyes again and was almost disappointed not to see Seth leaning against the kitchen counter pulling up his black tight sweatpants. Instead the blond girl smiled at him and stepped forward to steal a kiss. He was too slow to kiss her back still flashed from what’d just happened and a heavy feeling settled down in the area around his stomach.

“You look tired, Babe.” Renees voice came from somewhere far away. “How about you put some clothes on and get comfy on the couch? I’ll bring you dinner.” Still in trance Dean just nod and left the kitchen for the bathroom where he dried off the rest of the water on his body and in his hair. Quietly which he never really was he made it to the bedroom and pulled out some boxer briefs and a shirt plus his favorite sweatpants putting it all on. 

Minutes later he found himself on the couch under a blanket and Renee brought him dinner. He wasn’t exactly shocked that he’d fucked her thinking about someone else the problem to him was who he’d thought about. It freaked him out and it took a lot to freak out somebody like Dean Ambrose. While he shoved the food down his throat he made getting to know Seth Rollins his new priority. Nothing would stop him and he’d do anything to get under the guy skin and make him crazy just like he made Dean crazy. 

Even as Dean and Renee made their way to bed later on he still felt a little off and was confused about his actions. Luckily he dreamed about absolutely nothing and got a good night sleep which he only ever got if he’d have a great match before or if he fucked someone senseless and today he’d gotten both. Even if the match was just practice.

•

Dean loved long runs in the morning. He hated getting up though so his morning runs usually never started before lunch time but to him still it was his morning run. Kids were in school people at work and Queen Park was mostly empty except for a few people. This was how he started every Wednesday. It helped him clearing his mind and his muscles welcomed the workout. Before he’d left the house Renee remembered him to go to the grocery store later and since he was already outside he decided to combine running with grocery shopping.

As he entered the Store two hours later the cold air in it wrapped around his sweaty body and a chill ran down his spine which he ignored by just grabbing a shopping cart and getting out the list Renee had given him. The cart filled quickly and Dean added a couple of things he saw on his way through the aisles. Last on his list was carrot and orange juice. Never ever in his live would he understand how Renee could drink carrot juice. To him it was just gross drinking any kind of juice made from vegetables except for tomato juice. That one he enjoyed with every park of his body. 

He put the bottles in the shopping cart and added a bottle of the tomato juice. Right after he made his way to the cash register before he saw a familiar back with familiar hair and a little lower a very familiar ass. The heavy feeling in his guts returned as Seth Rollins turned around and saw him. As soon as their eyes met a soft smile found Seths lips and Dean didn’t know it he wanted to run away or kiss the god damn guy.

Because he was the way he was Dean walked over making himself tall with a cocky smile on his face. “Hey Seth.” He kept the cocky smile and Rollins smile grew a little but the shyness was still written all over his face. Why? Dean just didn’t get it. They’d been all over each other in nothing more but wrestling gear so many times already and Rollins still blushed as he met the older one in the grocery store. Of course they weren’t exactly friends but neither were they enemies and also Seth was a handsome guy with a breathtaking smile and he was nice and not too bad to talk to but still he blushed at Dean like a schoolgirl.

“Hey Dean.” His name sounded wonderful in Seths mouth. “What are you doing here?” Stupid question. Seth seemed to notice himself and tried correcting his question. “I mean do you live near to shop here? I’ve never seen you here before.”

Dean couldn’t help his smile, it grew and grew at the adorable awkwardness of Seth Rollins. “It wouldn’t be my first choice but I was around running and Renee asked me to get some stuff for her.”

“Oh.” As he mentioned Renee Seths blush and smile faded a little. At least that’s what Dean thought he probably just hallucinated it. Seths eyes drifted over to the shopping cart. “You gonna carry all that in your hands?”

“Well they have shopping bags here.” Another blush from Rollins. “But those I’ll carry in my hands I guess.”

“I can give you a ride if you want you.”

Dean raised one eyebrow to put a questioning look on his face. “You got a car? I thought you always got lost?”

“Yeah I still have one even if I don’t drive if it's not absolutely necessary. I came down here from Iowa with my car.”

“You drove all the way from Davenport to Vegas just so you wouldn’t have to take the plain?”

“Yeah.” Seht lowered his face for a second. “So do you want me to drive you?”

The older one thought about it for a while before he agreed. Both paid for their groceries and walked over to the car to start loading the bags in the trunk. It took them a while. Dean’d bought more stuff than he thought he did and was actually really glad Seth helped him out. They got into the car and Dean put his hands on his thighs as they started driving. “You give me directions I’ll follow them.”

“Alright pull left and follow the street to its very end.” Seth did as he was told and stayed quiet. Just like last night Dean suddenly felt very talkative.

“So any plans for your weekend?”

Seth seemed to really need to think about it. “I’ll probably meet a friend that’s coming over from Iowa to watch the show in LA on Friday. She’s gonna stop by for a couple of hours later today besides that nothing really. Do you have any special plans?”

So a friend. Hu. Interesting. Instead of answering the question Dean wanted to know more about that friend. “Old friend from school?” He sked and looked over at Seth who seemed to be utterly focused on the street.

“Yeah. I know her since high school. We grew up next door but never went to the same school until then but always hung out since our parents were close too.”

“Sounds like a real sweet friendship.” Deans tone was filled with sarcasm and it shut Seth up. They continued in silence for a moment. “Pull right at the end of the street and keep driving on that street up to the second intersection. Take a left there and tell me what you did last night after I brought you home.” The cocky smile found Deans lips again. Even if he wasn’t in any kind of position to feel that way he’d rather have Seth not with this girl later on or at least not alone and he had the perfect idea to crash those plans already.

“Oh nothing much. I got up to my room and had dinner on my own. Watched a little TV and went to bed. Work gets me exhausted easily in the end of the week. I was glad I didn’t have to go to the show I’d probably have fallen asleep in the ring.” Both man laughed at that.

“But tonight you and that chick are going out? I can recommend some pretty cool club if you want to.”

“Thanks but I guess I’ll just find a restaurant after I dropped you off and reserve a table for dinner.”

“You not cooking yourself for an old friend?”

“Don’t have a kitchen in the hotel room.”

“How about,” and at that Deans smile grew to such a shit eating grin he’d probably go to hell for it, “How about you guys come over to our house for dinner? I’ll cook myself if you will.” 

Seth hesitated and Dean didn’t even blame him. He didn’t really know the guy they talked at work yeah but didn’t exactly hang out. They were just colleagues. “I don’t know I mean .. You could come to restaurant with us too. It’s our night off I don’t want you to have a lot of work on a day you’re supposed to rest.”

“Thanks for the concern, Sethie.” Again it felt so good. “But it’s fine. Just come over around seven and dinner will be ready to be eaten.” That was it and Dean wouldn’t let Seth get a chance to buckle his way out of it. 

He lead the younger one the rest of the way to his house where he parked in front of the house and the started dragging the bags in the house. As they first entered Renee was in the living room on the telephone but quickly joined the guys as soon as they were done carrying the bags inside. “Hey Babe.” Dean gave her a quick kiss and turned around to face Seth. “That’s Seth from work you guys know each other and he’s coming over for dinner with a friend tonight.”

“Oh, I’d love that we rarely have people over for dinner.” Was that really necessary? Why did she have to be such a girl about some things? “Great I’ll finally have a chance to wear that new..”

Dean cut her off. “Yeah. I’ll lead Seth out we can talk about your clothes later.” Everyone laughed at that but Dean rather forced it.

“Well it was nice seeing you Renee. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Seth.” Finally she left the kitchen to run upstairs probably digging out something from her closet that she wanted to wear later. Both men made their way back outside the house to the car and they closed the trunk. Dean held the door to the drivers seat open so Seth could enter the car and sit down in it. He was driving a SUV which fit so well. 

“I guess I’ll see you later than.” His words were a little shy again and so was his smile and his awkwardness once again made Dean smile too.

“Yeah. Don’t forget to dress up you heard her planning already and who knows what I’ll pull out my closet.” Again both laughed and Dean softly punched Seth in the shoulder. “Drive save.” Seth smiled and nod. “Are you even going to find the way back?”

“Probably not but I have my phone with me and I’ll put up the navigation system. I am able to find the hotel that way I think.”

“Wait.” Dean pulled out a pack of gum unwrapped one and pushed it in his mouth so he could use the paper and write his number on it. Both from the house and his cell phone. “Feel free to call whenever you want and whenever you get lost. I’ll guide you home.” He grinned at the younger one that nod again, smiled shyly and finally pulled the car door close. Dean waited until he drove off. That was going to be a very interesting night.

Dean couldn’t wait for it.


	2. Feed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After inviting Seth and his friend for dinner Dean has to deal with his girlfriend and a lost puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a very big thank you to my beta loveyoujas.tumblr.com and all the other people that read chapter one and decided to follow this story. Thank you for that. Also feel free to visit my tumblr wwe-army.tumblr.com until I upload the next chapter.

The dinner table and dinner looked great. Dean had really done a good job which surprised himself a little because he’d never really learned to cook. In the public housing where he grew up no one really took his time to teach the kids things like that but he’d learned a few things from Renee and the late night cooking shows on TV too. For today also the internet had done a good job to help him and now everything looked good enough for Renee to post it on her Instagram with the caption saying “Babe made dinner maybe we should invite friends more often so I’ll be free of any kitchen duty. #freedome ”.

He didn’t smile at that and didn’t even care about the hint hidden in there. Dean knew he did good in this relationship. He did good at helping her cleaning and stuff just cooking wasn’t his thing. Before he even got in a relationship with Renee he mostly lived of fast food which wasn’t good for his metabolism but it was fast, cheap and delicious!

So the table and food looked great and Dean did as well. Of course he’d never admit that it was just because Renee had picked his clothes which she always did when they got people over or went out somewhere together except for the gym or simple lunches where they’d just eat as fast as possible to get back to whatever they did before.

She’d started this since the day he’d gotten to know her parents. It had been a Saturday after 8 hours of gym and he didn’t really feel like dressing up because he was tired and’d rather stay at home but she insisted. Her parents were only in town that night and after all he was in love with her and couldn’t say no at her big brown eyes. So he’d agreed and just put on some old washed out jeans and the shirt he’d worn in the morning when he got to the gym. With beanies he tried to cover most of his hair which he didn’t comb since he took a shower and as he got downstairs Renee had looked at him in a way that really scared him.

After a short fight (really annoying he’d been 25 and not 5 he could dress himself just fine) he’d agreed that she was allowed to pick something for him to wear and from that day on she just continued doing it.

Now here he was wearing one of his newer jeans and a dark green button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Of course he wore no shoes they were in the house after all and since keeping the floor clean was one of his jobs in this household he always had an eye open because no one would ever be allowed to run around in shoes in this house. So black socks. His hair he’d comb back so it wouldn’t annoy him by hanging in his eyes all the time. 

“Dean?”, that was Renee. “Are you downstairs?”

“Yeah.” He answered from the couch in the living room where also the dining table had its place.

“Can you come upstairs for a second please?”

“Yeah.” He answered again and got up from the couch slowly to get upstairs.

Renee was standing in front of the big mirror (barefoot) and tried put on a necklace. “Can you help me?” He nod and fixed the fastener for her before he looked in the mirror over her shoulder to muster her. She really did look perfect.

“Do you like it?” She asked and what the hell was he supposed to answer at that beige mini dress barely covering her ass and showing enough tits that he could barely hold himself together. “Well?” She asked again and he took a minute longer to look at her.

“You look great.” He finally answered and she turned around. She really did look great. Dean put his hands on her hips to pull her a little closer and leaned down to press his lips against hers. For a while they just stood there and kissed and touched a little but in the end it was her breaking the kiss and smiling up at him. “You look great too. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dean had a soft smile on his face. The way she said those three words really made his heart shutter for a second, they always had. Again he leaned in for a short kiss before they broke apart to go downstairs. 

As they walked down the stairs he put one of his hands on his cheek to rub the stubble there since he didn’t shave in at least three days. “Do you think I should shave?”

“No, don’t!” Wow, that was a strict answer. “You look hot with the stubble so leave it alone!” Well, okay? Dean was pretty sure he looked hot without it too but whatever. 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and both, Renee and Dean, got to the door to open it and as soon as Dean laid an eye on Seth he wanted to run and hide under his bed because that guys sexiness almost made himself feel a little less attractive and Dean usually thought of himself of a rather really good looking person but Seth stood there with his tight black jeans and boots and this ridicules hot white dress shirt. His hair was open this time lying upon his shoulders. It looked so soft Dean wanted to touch it. 

It took him a while to find his normal breathing rhythm again and it also took him a while to notice the short girl next to Rollins. She really did look cute. Her skin looked soft like a peach, her lips were red, long brown hair and a body that made Dean wanting to cry. Why was everyone so hot tonight like could they just ignore dinner and have a foursome? That would be really hot. He’d love to fuck Seth while eating Renee and fingering that beautiful girl. 

He needed to get rid of those thoughts soon because he didn’t want to give Seth his hand with a boner in his pants so Dean tried to think about anything but not that and ended up thinking about cats which was weird too but not the weirdest he’d thought about since he talked to Seth Rollins the first time. Everyone shook hands and the girl introduced herself as Ashley.

Leading them through the house (with their shoes off of course) Dean and Renee brought their guests to the living room where they could sit at the table. “You guys sit down I’ll do the service.” Dean said and earned a smirk of Ashley. What? He was a nice guy, wasn’t he? 

Dean vanished into the kitchen and warmed up the pot with the soup in it to get a small bowl ready for everyone. As he entered the living room again the others were talking and he put down the four bowls so they could eat. During the whole dinner the conversation went on well. Ashley talked about her job back in Iowa and how Seth and her had become friends and Renee talked about how Dean and her moved in this house and generally how life in Vegas was. Seth was a little quiet and so was Dean because the girls seemed to have to say more. They just threw in comments here and there and as they were finished with the main dish both men got up to clean the table and get dessert ready while the girls already exchanged numbers. 

Well maybe that hot chick would come over again and the four- or even just threesome could become an option. 

For a while Dean thought about that until he realized it was only him and Seth in the kitchen now. His colleague was putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while Dean pulled out more plates for the ice cream and fruits he’d planned on feeding them. Just being in the same room with Rollins made him a little uneasy after what’d happened last night.

“Thanks for the invitation.” It was the first time that Seth really started a conversation to him all by himself. “It was very nice of you to do that.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m just a generous person.”

Both men smiled at that and continued their work in silence for a while until Dean started putting ice cream on the table and Seth moved over to see what he was doing. “God I’m betraying my diet so bad tonight.” At that Dean laughed a little louder than he normally would. 

“Can’t say no to ice cream, Sethie.”

“Yeah that’s my problem. I’m gonna have to do extra sit ups to get rid of those calories again.”

“Oh come on it’s not that much.”

“You have no clue how easily I gain weight. Jared would kill me if he knew what I ate tonight.”

Again both men grinned at each other and carried the plates over so the four of them could end their dinner. They sat together a little longer until it was time to leave which made Dean feel utterly strange again. As weird as it was having Seth around he still didn’t want him to go. In fact he enjoyed that feeling in his guts. It made him excited and he wanted to learn more about it and for that he needed to be around Seth.

“When are you leaving? Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?” God, girls talk. Dean’d much rather just continue thinking about Rollins.

“Tomorrow around lunch. Maybe I’ll see you at Smackdown on Friday?”

“Oh, I’m sorry but I’m not gonna be there but Dean is so maybe I’ll let him bring something along for you.”

“That would be great. It was very nice at your house tonight and dinner was delicious. Thanks Dean.”

He nod at her and took her in for an embrace to say goodbye. He did the same with Seth. Seths body felt good. It felt so god damn good against Deans own bodyhe didn’t want to let got. Not ever. Warm and strong and the hug felt like Seth was holding on to Dean like he was scared that if they’d break apart they’d never see each other again. Still it didn’t last long because Seth pulled back and smiled at him sheepishly. After saying goodbye once again Seth and Ashley left and Renee closed the door behind them.

Her face changed into a rather annoyed expression as soon as the door was fully closed. “God I’m so happy they’re gone!” 

“What?” Dean was shocked. Did she notice something? Did he give Seth weird looks? Hopefully not because he’d rather not explain her that he invited the guy she got him off to last night over for dinner just so he wouldn’t go on a date with a girl that he wasn’t even in love with. 

“This girl!”

So this wasn’t about Seth. Relieve made its way through Deans body.

“What about her? She was nice I think and also she’s a friend of Seth.”

“Didn’t you notice how she was all over you? See! That’s the problem, Dean! You never notice anything.” Wait how had this suddenly become over him? He didn’t do anything wrong, he’d made dinner, he did the service, he took care of the guests AND her and now he was the bad guy again? Was he missing something?

“Her eyes were all over you like she wanted to rip off your clothes and all you have to say is ‘She’s a nice girl I like her’? God Dean!” She turned her back on him to start walking towards the stairs.

“Wait!” She didn’t wait so he followed her upstairs to the bedroom. “Renee! What the hell? What did I do wrong?”

“You don’t get it, Dean!” And that was right, Dean didn’t get what he did wrong and what he could have done better and the way his girlfriend was acting made him angry. He could feel the common rage riseing in his chest and filing his body and because he knew he’d regret yelling at her the next day he just stopped the conversation and left the bedroom. Once he was back downstairs the rage took over.

 

•

Dean woke up with a headache. He was in bed alone but could hear that someone was downstairs. Of course it would be Renee. Of course when he got downstairs he’d have to apologize for last night for whatever the fuck he did wrong even if he was still sure he didn’t do anything to upset her. A frustrated moan left his mouth as he crawled out of bed. Aspirin was more important than his ego. At least in this moment.

Downstairs Renee was emptying the dishwasher and the look she gave him with a harsh “Morning.” made it clear. She was still pissed. A sigh left his mouth as he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder so she would turn around.

Her normally warm brown eyes seemed to be made of stone today but he had to do it anyway so he lowered his head a bit (god he hated this hated feeling so submissive but this girl he couldn’t lose her after all more than three years together had been a long and good time) and took her small hand in his. “I’m sorry, okay? Whatever I did I am very sorry for it and I’ll try to do better next time. We don’t have to have her over for dinner again.”

A little longer her hard gaze was on his face before she sighed as well and freed her hand to put it on his cheek. “Oh Dean. I’m glad you can understand that it was very harmful to me to see you acting this way.” She leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for apologizing. I’ll help you to do better next time.” Her next kiss was pressed to his lips and he kissed her back, pulling her body into his arms to hold her a little longer. 

For a while they just stood there holding each other until Renee (always her) broke off the kiss and looked at his face. “Now let’s enjoy our day off. Oh and by the way Seth forgot his jacket. Can you take it with you tomorrow when you drive to LA and give it back to him?”

“Sure.” The fight was over and things went back to normal. They ate breakfast together, talked about his trip to LA and what she had planned for the weekend while he was gone. Because they didn’t have to do anything today they watched movie after movie after another movie and Renee fell asleep on the couch eventually as he was holding her during Taken II. It was almost midnight so Dean carried her upstairs and put her in bed carefully and planned on joining her soon since he was tired himself.

As he got back downstairs to clean off the living room where they’d eaten and spent the day he saw his phone on the couch with its display on which meant someone was calling (he wasn’t really good at using this thing but that much he knew) so he picked it up. Unknown number. “Hello?”

“Oh hey, Dean. It’s Seth.” And suddenly Dean wasn’t tired anymore. “Hey, sorry for calling at this time I know it’s late but I’m .. Somewhere. I don’t know where I am and it’s very cold and I want to get back to the hotel. Can you help me please? The roads name is Robindale Road.”

Seth had Deans full attention. “Seth you’re practically on the other side of town how did you get there?”

“I brought Ashley to the airport and wanted to take the bus back and I really took the same one that I came to the airport with but it was suddenly driving all the wrong ways. I got off it and thought I could just walk home and now I’m here and my phone is dying so please just tell me where to go before my phone turns off.”

“No. Stay where you are I’ll pick you up. It’ll probably take me about 20 minutes with the car.”

“You don’t have to, Dean. It’s late I know. Just tell me the way and I’ll walk.” Dean snorted and was already slipping in his shoes and jacket. He took Seths jacket too because he’d have to bring it over sooner or later.

“Shut up Seth, I’m on my way. Just stay where you are and I’ll get you.”

“Alright..” God he sounded the way he looked, like a lost puppy. Dean could only imagine how he was wandering around the city looking around and hoping to see something or someone familiar that’d guide him home. It made Dean feel weird, his heart got heavy at the thought of Seth all alone at some place he didn’t know. 

As fast as he could Dean made his way through the city. Luckily the streets weren’t packed as they usually were during the day. After a 20 minute drive he finally was on Robindale Road. It was a big street with lots of pubs and shops and it’d be hard to find Seth since the road was actually pretty long but Dean wouldn’t stop looking for him until he found him and eventually he did.

He found Seth sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, knees pulled close to his body because it really was cold. He didn’t wear a jacket (probably because Dean had his). 10m father down the road Dean found a parking lot and since Seth hadn’t seen him he got out of the car to walk over to his colleague and more or less friend. “Seth.” He put his hand on the younger ones shoulder. 

The sudden touch made Seth jump but as he turned around and faced Dean relieve was written all over him. “God, I’m so sorry you had to get up this late to get me I swear I could have walked back and I would’ve taken a cab but I didn’t have any money on me. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Come on, get in the car. You look like your freezing.” It really was cold outside for late February. 

Seth nod and followed to find his place on the passenger seat and as Dean found his place in the driver seat he reached back for a second to fish Seths jacket off the backseat and give it to him. “Here put this on. You left it at our house.” A thankful smile found Seths lips and he blushed at Deans words. “Sorry. I probably had a glass of wine too much. I got lucky that Ashley drove the way back home.”

And again with the blushing. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed about it. About the wine I mean. We’re men and we can drink whenever the fuck we want to drink in fact a drink would be good for you right now to get you warmed up from the inside a little.” Dean laughed about his words. Seth did too.

“I guess you’re right but I wouldn’t drink alone. Not ever. It’s not healthy for the brain or something.” Seths concern really was cute. It also was very true. Dean used to drink a lot especially alone and every time he did he ended up doing something stupid and almost getting arrested for it. 

“We could go for a drink together.”

“Renee is probably home waiting for you, Dean. I occupied you enough for tonight and it’s late already. I think I’m glad when I get back to the hotel.”

“Well I’m still my own person and can decide when it’s enough and I say you did right on calling me Seth. Stop feeling bad for it. I’ll tell you something. I’ll take you back to the hotel, we go to the hotelbar and take a shot maybe sit and talk a little and then you can go to bed right away. I’ll even make sure you find the way.” He winked at Seth and Seths cheeks turned into a tomato red.

“Won’t Renee be mad if you stay away this late?”

“Stop being so obsessed with my girlfriend, Seth.” Dean rolled his eyes but kept grinning as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car so he could face Seth. For a moment he just looked at him which seemed to make Seth a little nervous and to be honest it made him nervous too and there it was again that heavy ticklish feeling in his guts that he tried to ignore but never really got rid of it. Eventually Dean broke the silence.

“Listen, Seth. I had you over for dinner and saved your ass by a ride home twice now. I’m not doing this because I feel pity for you or anything. I like you, you’re my friend and one part about friendship is spending time together. So lets just go for a drink and enjoy our day off it doesn’t matter where and with whom we go to sleep later. You need to stop worrying so much. Now get out of the car.” Smiling he pushed at Seths shoulder so he would exit the car. Dean did the same.

•

The elbows of both men were resting on the counter of the hotelbar and Seth was giggling like a little girl as Dean told him a story how he’d gotten detention in grade 11 because he tried kissing his teacher so she’d stop yelling at him for not doing his homework. They’d both had several drinks (which had been Deans plan after all because he wanted to see what was behind this shyness of Seth) and while Dean would say he was feeling a little buzzed Seth seemed to be past his normal drunken stage which was absolutely adorable. His fingers would tap along with the song that the bar played while a big grin was all over face screaming that he’d had a couple of drinks too much.

“And you really kissed her?” The younger ones laugh was loud and absolutely wonderful, even better than the song playing. 

Dean nod. “I did and for that I got a month of detention which I never showed up to.” With a big grin on his lips he emptied his glass. Besides obviously being drunk Seth seemed to be tired too and since they’d just finished their drinks (or Dean finished their drinks) Dean decided to take the bill and make sure Seth really made his way upstairs safe.

They were standing in the hallway in front of Seths hotel room only minutes later and Seth tried opening the door. It took him more than three tries but Dean didn’t judge. Still his plan on getting under Seths skin didn’t leave his mind the only thing was that the heavy feeling in his tummy was still there because once they’d just started talking and joking around it was less weird to be around Seth alone and when they were not at work. It actually felt pretty good spending time with him. He made Dean smile and forget all the conflicts that usually waited at home when Renee was pissed for no reason again.

The door opened after all and Seth turned around to smile at Dean victoriously. Dean smiled back all cocky towering over Seth. Seth blushed. Dean smiled even more. “Seth tell me one thing.”

“Whtevur ya want’a know.” Obviously drunk.

“What’s up with all the blushing and avoiding to look at someones eyes, hu?” Dean expected to catch Seth of guard or something since he hadn’t hesitated to ask what he wanted to know but Rollins just shrugged his shoulder.

“Ya know, there’s this thing I can’t tell any .. Anyone about, ya know. It’s a secret’nd nobody can know.”

So finally Dean was getting what he was looking for all along. “A secret? That sounds exciting. You think you can tell me? I’m your friend Seth. Come on.”

A big sheepish smile rested on Seths lips as he shrug his shoulder. “I’m gay. Can’t tell anyone, ok? It’s a secret.” Well, that was not what Dean had expected he had thought about a childhood trauma or something but that Seth was gay .. No. Actually it didn’t shock him. Actually he’d expected something exactly like this because Seth just wasn’t like all the other guys he was working with. Of course they were all nice people but they weren’t like Seth.

Seth always made sure everyone was feeling fine and as Dean had learned Seth was like that in private too. Yeah, Dean was surprised he hadn’t noticed himself it made so much sense.

So he wasn’t shocked at all about that but he was shocked about himself, about his reaction because it didn’t bother him at all. Maybe it was the buzz in his system but it didn’t bother him that he’d invited his gay friend over for dinner or that he’d fucked his girlfriend thinking about his gay friend. Suddenly it felt like it was a little more okay to think about Seth so much. It was weird but it was okay. “Hey, that’s cool. I won’t tell anyone.” Dean winked at Seth who started blushing again and grinned at him.

“Thank ya, Dean. Knew you’d be a good friend, you’a such a good person.” Dean was sure his cheeks would hurt in the morning from all this smiling and grinning but it felt good feeling this good. He didn’t have this for a very long time, feeling this free and happy around a person.

“Ah, you’re charming me, Sethie but you look like you need a bed so you better go in there and go to sleep.” Without complaining Seth nod and took a step forward almost tripping over his own feet but he landed save in Deans welcoming arms to pull him in a big bear hug. Both men kept smiling as they stayed in their embrace a little longer than they actually had to and Seths eyelids became so heavy he could barely hold them up. “Come on, go to bed.” 

Dean patted Seths back as the younger one sighed but agreed and leaned back to hold on to the door frame. “Don’t drive home, Dean. Take a cab.” He smiled at the older one one last time before he went into his room and the door closed. Dean was left alone in the hallway, a big smile on his face.

“Yeah. I’ll take a cab.” He kept smiling as he got into one of the cars and paid the driver to bring him home safely and Dean was actually very proud that he didn’t wake up Renee as he got back inside, stripped and found his way in his bed. Before he went to sleep he checked on his phone one last time. To his surprise he’d actually gotten a message. Of course he opened it.

“Wass lots of fuuuuuuuuuun tonight, Dean. We shouldsb do thiss more often and I wanted to askjs if yo want to drive to LA togetha tomororrrorw? Sleep tight, Sethie. :)”

Cute, that was really really really cute and even if Dean would never admit it to anyone it made his heart beat a million times faster than it should. Seths drunken message made him wish once again the person next to him in bed wasn’t Renee. As quick as he could he answered that he’d really like that and shut his phone off so the vibration wouldn’t wake Renee up if Seth should answer. 

Seth. Dean felt a little dizzy and he blamed the alcohol even if he knew that was not the cause of this feeling. For the first time in month Dean fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

•

Four hours and thirty minutes in the car with one person could be very long and annoying. With Seth on the passenger seat they were not. They’d driven off the parking lot two hours ago and had talked the whole time. They’d talked about Deans rescue last night and about Seth hangover that he was still feeling. The one thing they didn’t talk about was Seths secret.

Dean was a gentleman he wouldn’t mention it just to make Seth feel comfortable because telling someone you were gay probably wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. 

“God, I’m never drinking again.” Dean had to smile at that statement. His headache had left him alone as soon as he’d taken a painkiller and he felt fine except for a little hunger. “I can’t even remember half of the things we talked about last night. Did I say or do something embarrassing?”

On his face Dean felt a big grin. “Depends on how you define embarrassing.”

Immediately Seths cheeks started turning red. “So I did? Oh my god.” He put his hand on his forehead and slit it down his face. “Tell me. What did I do? Please tell me I didn’t talk to anyone besides you.”

The smile on Deans face vanished but he shook his head. Seth didn’t know he’d told him he was gay. Seth wouldn’t have told him if he’d been sober. It was Seths reason to blush and be shy. “Dean!” The younger one tried again and Dean didn’t know how to ease him into that topic so he decided that’d be best to just tell him without trying to make it sound nicer or anything. It wasn’t something bad Seth’d told him but it was something he didn’t want Dean to know obviously otherwise he would have told him when he wasn’t drunk.

“You told me you’re gay.” Suddenly there was no red in Seths face at all. He looked rather pale as he stared at Dean and the older one was afraid his friend might throw up in the car.

“I told you ..”

“Yeah .. You told me you’re gay.”


	3. come back and fill me with joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All over sudden Dean is left alone and luckily has at least one friend caring about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all can enjoy this even if some heavy stuff happens. Just try to get through it and look forward to happier times.

Seth didn‘t call. He didn’t text either. Also he didn’t show up for work and Dean got frustrated. What was this? Some kind of high school drama because Seth had accidently told him he was gay? In Deans opinion it was absolutely unnecessary since the talk in the car hadn’t really gone bad.

“I told you I am gay?” Seth was still looking pale and from the corner of his eye Dean could see how Seths fingers were clinging to his tight grey jeans.

“Yeah. It’s fine though don’t worry. I’m not planning on telling anyone. It’s cool. I told you that last night as well. Don’t worry, dude.”

“Aren’t you like .. disgusted or something?”

“Why would I be? If you’d rather get fucked in the ass than have some pussy that’s your business and none of mine.” Seth just blushed on Deans words and with that the conversation about Seths sexuality had ended.

Dean had had enough of it and made his way through the building furiously to find Hunter the manager. Without knocking on the door he stormed into the office of his boss who looked up in a bit of confusion mixed with curiosity. “Dean. Nice to see you. What can I do for you?”

Hunter always acted nice with his employees but Dean knew that he could also be the devil himself if something didn’t work out the way he planned. “Where’s Rollins? He hasn’t been to work in a week now.” It was Tuesday and practice had just ended and Dean was right. Seth had not been there the whole week no matter if it was just practice or a show. He just didn’t show up.

“I’m glad to see your concern about your co-worker, Dean. It’s very nice to see my employees getting along with each other so well. Seth has been taking two weeks off he said he wanted to visit his family and since the story line allowed it for him right now I permitted.” A smile laid on the older mans face and Dean just wanted to punch him.

“Two weeks off? How come Rollins gets two weeks off like .. Nobody here gets off two weeks in a row!”

“I’m not in the place to tell you exactly why he wanted to leave for a while but I can tell you that there has been a very good reason and Mr. Rollins will return on Smackdown next week.”

Dean was still angry not only at Seth but now also at his boss for acting like Dean didn’t know what the real problem was. Filled with anger he left the office without another word and was very glad when he made his way back to the training area where Ziggler was still around helping to clean up a little. Luckily he was a very good friend and saw the anger in Deans face right away. Also he knew the only thing that would help against it and so the friends got in the ring and kept wrestling until Dean felt better a little at least.

“Alright dude, that’s enough.” Dolph ended the fight. “I can barely feel my legs and I’m not even sure I can walk to the shower so instead of beating me up you could just tell me what’s up, you know?”

Dean puffed out a snort and shook his head. “No. The whole situation is just too messed up. Still thanks for the fight. You need a ride home?”

Of course Dolph didn’t say no to that.

•

Dean got home and was still frustrated to the very edge. It made his head hurt, his eyes felt like they might pop out his head anytime and of course as soon as he opened the door Renee was all over him. Where have you been? Why did it take you so long to come home? You’ve been so off lately what’s wrong with you?

Trying his best to ignore her he went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. At least he was alone with his thoughts for a while as the hot water washed away all the stress and tension in his body. 

Dean had always thought it bothered him enough that he mostly didn’t understand the way Renee acted but now he realized that he didn’t really care about that anymore. In this moment he rather wished to understand Seths behavior.

When his friend had told him about his sexuality Dean had reacted totally cool. He’d told him it was fine and that they could be friends after all but Seth obviously had other plans and even if Dean would never admit it it still made his heart feel very heavy and beat slower. How was Seth even able to do that? He wasn’t around but still made Dean feel the worst way possible. The older one grew more frustrated every hour the other man was gone and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Eventually he still made his way out of the shower back to bed where he pulled the blanked up to his nose and closed his eyes with a deep, deep sigh. He shouldn’t go to bed right away. Not after a full day of practice. He should eat something and take care of the relationship with his girl but right now he wasn’t really in the mood to see her (or anyone elses) face anyway so he didn’t bother going back downstairs.

Renee came to join him in bed around twenty minutes later. He was still awake and even felt a bit sorry for not thinking about her the whole day. Seth had occupied his brain and there was barely room for anything else and as he noticed that he felt the guilt spreading in his body faster than he liked it. She lay next to him and because of course he missed her too he pulled his girlfriend in his arms, pressing her tight against his strong chest before he pressed a way softer kiss to her forehead. “I love you.” His words were quiet but he could feel Renee smile and it made him feel better. Maybe tomorrow things were not as bad as today.

In this night Dean dreamed about Seth. It was a happy dream to his surprise. The two of them had gone out for dinner together and their conversation was great. The wine and food were both good and both men seemed to enjoy their date a lot. In his dream it didn’t bother him at all that he went on a date with his friend it was a nice feeling having dinner with someone you really like. Dean brought Seth back home they were suddenly in Iowa, god knows how Deans brain did those things but it was just a dream after all.

As they reached the door Seth gave him one of his shy smiles and his cheeks were perfectly red. “I’ll see you again, won’t I?” He asked and his voice was shaking a little as if he was scared Dean might say no but the older one smiled down at him and nod. “I promise I’ll come to see you as soon as possible. I promise.” And with that he leaned down to kiss the younger one as if they did that on a daily basis. Neither of them seemed to dislike it so Dean put his hands on Seths hips to pull him closer and Seth put his arms around Deans neck. He had to stretch his body a little and lean his head back in order to reach the lips of the taller one.

Deans body was on fire, not only in his dream, as he kept kissing Seth and he was sure the younger one was about to invite him inside but his dream ended abruptly as he felt something shift on the bed and slowly woke up.

He was just about to groan and punch who ever woke him up right in the face before he felt something warm and wet around his dick and hey maybe the dream wasn’t over yet, maybe it’d just switched place or something but the pair of lips currently running down and wetting his cock certainly didn’t feel wrong at all. His hands slit down under the blanked where he got hold on a hand full of hair. Still he didn’t dare to open his eyes.

When it was about blowjobs Dean always was an impatient man so it didn’t take long until he started thrusting up into the persons face. Pressuring his penis further down his or her throat Dean came in hot spurts and it took him a second to come down from his orgasm. He was still caught up in the fantasy about kissing Seth.

Slowly, very slowly he dared to open his eyes and lift the blanket just to get disappointed. Well not disappointed but excitement definitely felt different. It wasn’t Seth between his legs (no he had not wished for it but well it would have been nice somehow) but Renee was grinning up in his face and once again a very heavy and unwelcome feeling settled in his guts.

Was this it? Was he going to think about Seth every time Renee touched his dick in no matter what way and was he going to feel like crap after every occasion? Because this was not very comfortable and not what Dean was into.

As Renee leaned into him to kiss him he could still taste himself on her lips. Tasting her as well made him feel better in a way because he realized that freaking out about Seth was super stupid. He did have Renee. He did have her for a very long time and didn’t plan on leaving her anytime soon even if he was thinking about Seth a lot lately. That guy obviously didn’t give a shit about Dean so he could just do the same and forget Seth (of course he couldn’t but nobody would ever know right).

“Good morning.”, Renee grinned and kissed him once more. This actually felt pretty good, feeling her light weight against his body and her soft lips against his. Still a bit sleepy he put his arms around her body to hold her close as he rolled his body on its side. “Good morning.” He smiled as well and leaned in for another kiss. 

They stayed in bed for a while, made out and told each other how much they were in love and Dean finally was able to forget Seth for a while. Maybe he was able to settle things back to normal.

•

Three days had passed (still no message or anything from Seth but that didn’t bother Dean except that it did a lot) and it was Friday. Finally. Finally Dean would have the chance to get his hands on someone. He was pumped for a good fight and had just started warming up when Stephanie McMahon entered the gym area. “Hello, Dean.” She smiled. It was a smile that Dean hated because it never meant good news.

“What’s up?” he asked as he got off the floor where he’d done a couple of push-ups. 

“Well I was very surprised to see your car in the parking lot so I went on looking for you.”

“And why is that?” God, women.

“I thought Hunter had told you on Tuesday that you don’t have a match tonight.” Was this lady kidding? Because Dean really wasn’t in the mood for any jokes tonight he just needed to beat someone up, pin them to the ground and win a match. This must have been written all over his face because Stephanie actually tried to show some sympathy. “Oh, don’t look like we just fired you. You’re going to be back on the show on Monday. Just take the night off, I’m sure that’d do you good. You look worked up like you need some sleep.”

Dean glared at her and tried to swallow down his anger as good as he could. “Well thanks for the night off.” Hilarious that he had to thank her for it. Pathetic. “I will see you on Monday then.”

“Thank you for your understanding, Dean. Tell Renee I said hi and that we need her on Monday as well.” With that the woman walked out of the gym and Dean, frustrated as he was, kicked the next something that was close to him which sadly was a ring post and hurt his foot like a bitch. Still swearing about the pain and filled with frustration he left the gym to get his stuff and leave the building before he could do anything else that was stupid enough to get him fired.

He could only hope Renee would be home to subdue his anger.

Dean should get lucky because in fact Renees car was parked in front of the house. With his bag in one hand he made his way to the door and opened it with his key. She didn’t seem to be downstairs because all lights were shut off. To make sure she really wasn’t in this part of the house he poked his head into the living room. Well that was weird. Two wineglasses were set on the table together with a half empty bottle of his favorite red wine. Maybe one of her friends had come over and she was now presenting her one of her dresses or something.

Having nothing bad on his mind Dean made his way upstairs, the door to their bedroom stood open just a bit and the light inside the room was on. So they were in the bedroom with the closet and his idea about the dresses must have been right he was sure about that until he heard Renee giggle something like “Oh stop it.” and he couldn’t really put that in place with his idea. 

With a few more steps he made his way to the door, pushed it open and froze. What came in view was absolutely not what he had imagined. There was Renee on their bed in her underwear looking hot as fuck while she was about to take off her bra and then there was fucking Randy Orton on HIS bed with HIS girlfriend wearing one of HIS sweatpants and Dean just lost it. It was very obvious what was going on and he didn’t need an explanation.

“Dean!” Renee suddenly froze herself as soon as she saw her boyfriend standing in the door. “Oh my god!” She pulled up the blanket and Dean wasn’t sure how to react. Of course this would have happened sooner or later. Of course this was something he should have expected on the long run somewhere but he didn’t expect it to happen this soon and to hurt so badly. 

His heart didn’t seem willing enough to keep beating and his legs felt heavy like they were made of stone or metal. His eyes were burning but he wouldn’t give her the pride and start crying or anything. “Dean, this is not what it looks like I swear to god I can explain.”

“Shut up, Renee. I don’t want to hear it.” He didn’t feel the words leaving his mouth and he also didn’t really feel it when his body turned around, his bag still in his hands, and made his way back downstairs. For sure he would not stay in this house any second longer. When he finally reached the door and wanted to pull it open Renees small hands lay on his arm to turn him around but he pushed her back furiously so she almost landed on the ground but could catch herself on the shelf for their shoes. “Dean, really, just let me explain.”

By ignoring her Dean turned back around to leave the house. He didn’t want to hear a god damn word out of her mouth anymore. Three years and five month. It all had been a lie, it all had been a fucking joke to her the fucking whole time. God knows how long she was seeing Randy already and kept smiling in his face how much she loved him everynight. Dean entered his car and looked back just one second to see if she even tried on holding him back from leaving and yeah she was standing in the door screaming words at him that he couldn’t hear and she was crying that her eyes looked red and a little swollen.

This was even more harmful because now he felt like it was his fault she looked so god damn hurt and if he wouldn’t feel so heavy himself he’d probably go back outside to pull her into a big hug to tell her he loved her and things were going to be fine but he didn’t because Deans heart was fucking broke and also Randy seemed to do the job pretty well as he pulled Renee back into the house. Quickly Dean pulled his eyes back on the road in front of him.

He should have known better. A pretty and lovely girl like Renee would never really date a guy like him. He was grumpy and not sensitive and he liked putting cheese on his PB&J in the mornings and he sometimes didn’t shower for days because it was exhausting as hell to leave bed on days off and he didn’t care about his clothes or his hair and he was so different from her that he even began to ask himself how she’d made it this long without losing her mind. It was his fault of course. If he’d just been a better boyfriend to her she probably wouldn’t have done it but here he wasn’t and now he was leaving his ‘home’ in the middle of the night with nothing but his gym bag and hurt feelings. It made him feel stupid.

Not even knowing where to go Dean just drove around the city until it was at least midnight if not later. He didn’t have a home anymore and didn’t have money on him right now so the only option was Dolphs house. His friend would let him take the couch he knew that but it was still embarrassing as hell to tell him why he needed it. Since Dolphs couch was a lot more comfortable than the backseat of his car he still decided to do so.

Dolph opened the door looking sleepy and wearing just his pajama bottoms. “What the hell Ambrose?” but as soon as he got a real look on his friend his own expression changed and was filled with concern. “Dude, you alright? You look like you might throw up any second.”

At that Dean had to laugh a bitter laugh. “Yeah I might as well just do that.”

“What happened? I saw you leaving the stadium earlier tonight but no one could tell me where you went.”

“Well,” Dean started, “I went home because I didn’t have a match tonight and when I got home I thought Renee could be taking care of me since I was frustrated and angry but as I opened the door to our wonderful bedroom all I got to see was her presenting her tits in our friend Ortons face.”

Dolph looked seriously shocked but opened the door further. “You wanna come in?” Hell yeah, Dean did. He was cold and tired and sad and hurt and didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Luckily Dolph didn’t ask any further questions but gave his friend a shirt for the night and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch. “Maybe you’ll feel a little better in the morning.” Dean didn’t. He couldn’t sleep all night and when they had to get up for practice and Ziggler made him some breakfast he still felt sick from the view he got last night. The only reason why he ate the sandwich and drank a cup of tea was because he knew he’d need the energy for practice. Maybe eight hours of workout would do him well and take off his mind.

They actually did. When Dean and Dolph got back to his friends home later that day he felt relieve from all the stress and tension that had built up in his body. They ate dinner in silence and as Dean was finished he just stared at his plate for a while before he broke the silence. “Tomorrow I’ll go back to the house while she’s at work to get a few things. I’ll find a hotel room to stay there it’ll be the last night I bother you.”

“Brother, you’re not bothering me. Don’t take a hotel room that’s expensive. Just stay on the couch it’s fine. In fact I even enjoy having a little company. I get lonely in this big house.” Ziggler smiled at him and Dean just wanted to hug him. If he’d ever doubted that being friends with Dolph was a good decision well here was the moment proving him wrong. 

“Thanks.” A sigh left Deans mouth. For a while they kept sitting there in silence before Dolph dared to speak again.

“Man.. I hate seeing you like this.”

This time Dean just puffed out a dry laugh. “I hate feeling like this.”

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“What?” Dean looked up in confusion.

“What’s your favorite movie I said.”

“Pacific Rim I guess. Why does it matter?”

“Because I am a current member of Netflix and I won’t let you drown in your self-pity. Go to the living room and clear the couch. I’ll quickly drive to the store and get us some beer.” Dolph didn’t leave any room for discussion.

•

When Dean woke up the next day he felt a heavy weight on top of him and was just about to freak out until he opened his eyes and saw Dolph leaning against his body, one of his arms resting on Deans belly. That was fine. It wasn’t the first time the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch during movie night. Practice and beer had made them both super tired and they were lucky that there was no event in the WWE today because as Dean checked the clock in the room it told him that is was past lunch already.

If he didn’t want to meet Renee he’d have to drive back to the house soon or she’d be back from her own practice at the Divas Camp. He tried his best to not wake his friend as he got off the couch and found the bathroom where he quickly did his morning routine. He’d pick them up some food on his way back from the house.

As he got inside his home half an hour later he started feeling heavy again and his heart hurt, it got slower with every beat. It was quiet as he pulled out one of his bigger bags that he usually used to travel and started filling it with clothes and other things he would need. After he was done packing he felt exhausted already. Dean really needed to leave this house. Renee would be back any minute and he did not feel like meeting her yet.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder he went back downstairs and left the house just to run right into his ex girlfriend. Seeing her hurt to the last inch of his body and she was just about to open her mouth and say something but he didn’t want to hear anything and took a step aside to make his way back to his car as fast as possible without running. 

“Dean!” He heard her yelling after him but he ignored her until he pulled open the car door. With a bitter expression he turned his head a little to look at her over his shoulder. “You have work on Monday. Don’t miss it.” And with that he entered the car and drove off. 

•

The rest of the week flew by faster than Dean could have hoped. He had matches on RAW and Main Event and did a lot of extra practice so he wouldn’t hang around in Dolphs home all the time. He didn’t want to annoy his friend which he actually didn’t but he just wanted to make sure. 

It was finally Wednesday and both man had a day off. It was late afternoon when Dolph came home from whatever he’d done before and made his way strictly over to Dean who was watching some show on TV. Ziggler shut off the television. “Get upstairs and take a shower we’re going out tonight.”

Dean groaned at his friend. “Really? Is that necessary?”

“Yes. You’ve been doing nothing but going to practice and sleep the last days and I’m sure a little fun wouldn’t hurt you. You’re single and a hot guy now get your ass off my couch. You smell.”

The only reason why Dean did as he was told was that the idea of alcohol sounded refreshing to him. Half an hour later he came back down stairs, showered and dressed with jeans and a red shirt. His hair was a bit messy but had had worse days already. Ziggler smiled at his friend. “That’s my boy. Some of the other colleagues are coming too so it’ll be a fun night.” Only as long as Orton wouldn’t show up.

Ziggler quickly got ready himself and they took a cab because neither of them would be able to drive when they’d get back home. The bar that they went to was a small pub they’d celebrated things in before. They knew the owner and usually got a couple of drinks for free. Dean liked that a lot. He also liked sitting between people he knew (not friends Dolph was his only friend but people he knew and enjoyed spending time with). They were joking around about work and other things and the more alcohol Dean got into his system the better he started feeling and he even managed to laugh at Daniel Bryans flat jokes about his dog that he told over and over again every fucking time they went out.

All in all it had been a good idea of Ziggler to take him out here amongst people he knew. It cheered him up, at least for the moment. They ordered a couple of fries for the whole ground and more drinks.

“Man you were on fire in your last couple of matches. Like the one against Bo, I didn’t think you’d beat him in the beginning since he’s been beaten so rarely but you did the impossible once again.” Thanks John, thanks.

“Yeah this was incredible!” His friends agreed. “You’re always making the impossible possible.”

Well that was a nice thing to say as well. Dean thanked and even blushed a little as he grinned like a teenager but the alcohol did this to him sometimes. As long as he was drunk he was fine with it. They enjoyed the night together and although Dean was sure everyone knew about the thing between him and Renee by now still nobody talked about that and for that he was thankful.

An hour later his bladder started hurting because while joking and laughing around he’d totally ignored his need of a piss after his second beer already. “I’ll be back in a second.” He let Ziggler know and made his way over to the small washroom. It wasn’t the cleanest one he’d ever been to but by this time Dean was too drunk to really care about that and just took his leak to wash his hands right after.

For a moment he kept staying there and looked in the mirror. Dolph was right. Even if the thing between him and Renee was done by now he was still one of the hot guys and he’d find other girls to be with. He could be with whoever he wanted to be no matter who it was. While going back to his friends he kept that thought in mind and sat down next to Dolph again. His friend mustered him for a moment. “You okay, dude? Took a long time in the bathroom.”

Dean just smiled at his friend and nod. “I’m perfect. We should take shots.” And so they did. Half an hour and three shots later Dean was laughing at Bryans jokes again and had his hands on his belly as he knocked his knee on the table they were sitting at. “Shut up.” He laughed loudly. “That did not happen.”

“I swear to god it did.” The whole group of men laughed.

“What’s so funny?” a very familiar voice suddenly asked and since Deans brain was a little slow with all the alcohol in his system it took him a couple of seconds to realize who had spoken to them. He opened his eyes in disbelieve and there he stood. Looking like he hadn’t just been gone for two weeks like he didn’t miss a god damn thing. Seth.

Dean had expected to feel a lot different about Seths comeback but actually it only felt good. He felt happier than he did in the last month. His heart was suddenly light and the smile on his face wide and he scooted over on the bench he was sharing with Ziggler. “Sethie you’re back! Come sit. Waitress?” A girl in the age of twenty came over to the table. “We need a couple of shots for all of us and two extra for this guy.” He clapped on Seths shoulder. The touch made the younger one smile shyly. “Ah yes I did miss this face of yours.”

His friends laughed at Dean but he didn’t notice because Seth had occupied his whole attention. He was back. He finally was back. Maybe it was just the fact that Dean was drunk but he wasn’t mad at Seth at all (not anymore) he just wanted to take him home tonight and tell him about all the things he’d missed in his absence and he kinda wanted him to know that he was single now because even if it had been a while ago he’d still gotten off to this face and he felt so good being around this guy. The fact that he would have to let Renee go didn’t even bother him anymore. 

Seth was back and that was all that mattered in this moment. Seth was back and Dean was able to forget about Renee for the rest of the night without a problem.


	4. i'd rather punch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between moving out of his house and working his ass off for the WWE Dean somehow manages to fight every person he kind of likes and soon has to face a thing called reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I promsed smut to a lot of people BUT it just wouldn't fit in right now. There is still a lot of character development to come and also I want this to be as realistic as I'm able to do it. You should enjoy the story and be happy for the Ambrollins time that is coming up 100% just not that fast.  
> We also need to thank loveyoujas.tumblr.com for supporting me to write this and we all need to be praing that the next couple of days go by very fast so we can have Dean back on our shows!   
> Have fun with this chapter though!

Dean felt sick. Not just I’m-not-feeling-so-well-today-sick more like I’ll-throw-up-any-second kind of sick. That was the reason why Dolph had switched places with him the last night and he slept in the king size bed in his friends bedroom which was a lot closer to the bathroom than the living room. “I swear to god when you throw up in my bed I’m gonna kill you.” His friend had told him and Dean had just laughed at that because he’d been drunk still. But he wasn’t anymore and it was eleven in the morning and he was done sleeping. His sickness kept him awake even if the headache made him seek for sleep.

This was frustrating. Dean never really got hung over. Sometimes he’d get a slight headache or a little weird feeling in his stomach but never really hung over like this and he hated his body for doing it to him right now. He’d not throw up, that he would not allow himself.

The door to the bedroom opened and a little less hung over looking Ziggler entered the room. “Morning.” He nod in Deans direction as he made his way to his wardrobe which he opened, looking for some sweatpants and a fresh shirt. “I’m going to take a shower and make some breakfast after. You want anything special?”

Dean groaned from the bed. Shower sounded good he wanted one too. Also he wanted fresh clothes but food sounded like a bad idea. “No. No food.”

“Alright I have aspirin downstairs you can take one.” His friend left the room again and Dean looked after him with tired eyes. Dolph had a very nice body. Not as nice as Seth (oh Seth..) but he still was a very good looking man and Dean started questioning himself for never noticing how well built his friend was. Slowly Deans eyelids started dropping and maybe he’d get some more sleep after all. He was still occupied with the thought of Dolphs body though so he didn’t really drift away and also he wanted to take a shower after all. 

He could hear as Dolph started the shower next door. Maybe just maybe he should join him. Maybe it would feel good to get a little skin on skin contact and after all Dolph would be in for it, he was sure. Dean knew his friend had done stuff with other men before, they’d never really talked about it but Dean knew and Dean was a man as well so he might as well ..

A heavy feeling settled in his guts as soon as he thought to the end of the thought. No. This was his friend and not someone he could just fuck and leave behind. Also it still hurt to think about Renee and then there was the thing about Seth that made him feel weird all the time. Seth. Anger started rising in Deans chest slowly as he thought about the younger man and how he’d abandoned Dean for being gay like Dean would judge him. Like Dean would treat him differently or like Dean was going to tell anyone. 

Seth distrusted him in the worst possible way and it gave Deans heart a pinch. His breath was heavy and he opened his eyes trying to think about anything but Seth. In the end he gave up because hell he knew he liked the guy but still he was angry about the way he acted like Dean was going to harm him. With a sigh Dean decided he should get up (which didn’t do his sick feeling stomach any good) and find some of his clothes that he could put on after the shower. In his bag wasn’t much left because Dolph and him both were lazy on doing laundry.

After searching though his stuff for a while he finally found a clean pair of boxer briefs and a clean shirt. That would have to do it. They’d probably stay in the day anyway so whatever. 

When he entered the hallway he could hear Dolph was done showering and probably putting on all those creams and hair conditioner and whatever the fuck else he did all the hours he spend in the bathroom everyday. Today Dean had no patience (as if he ever did haha) so he just entered the bathroom and in fact his friend was rubbing something into the skin of his face as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Dean ignored him and put his fresh clothes on the small drawer where Dolph also kept the towels. He started taking off his clothes. “The fuck, man?” He heard Dolph but ignored him mostly by mumbling something neither of them could really understand. As soon as he was done taking off his clothes he entered the shower and closed the curtain so he could turn on the warm water.

This felt nice on his tired, sore body because even if he had had a day off yesterday he could still feel the soreness from practice on Monday. Dean took his time under the shower and heard Ziggler leaving the bathroom soon. The way the hot water drummed down on his head felt really good and soothed his headache a little so he kept staying there a little longer even after he was done doing all the cleaning part about him. He knew he’d have to get out soon but for now it just felt good not feeling so heavy and tired and worn out and fucking lovesick all the time.

It was true, Dean missed Renee like hell. He’d wished many times that he could just cry and let out a little of the pressure that made it so hard for his heart to beat but he wouldn’t allow himself. He would not give her the pride to do that to him. Of course he knew she’d never know and nobody else had to know either but still it was just not his style. Dean would much rather beat someone up than cry about his girlfriend. 

When Dean left the shower the room felt incredible cold. He was pissed at himself that he’d given his emotions the chance to make him feel like crap again and he was pissed at himself for always getting caught up in his feelings. To him it was very hard to let something go that he couldn’t do a thing about. Well of course he could just go back to her but she was probably perfectly fine with getting banged by Orton now. Another reason to be pissed. Orton. Dean hoped to get his hands on this guy very soon and when he did, he made a note to himself about that, he’d have to make sure that this man wouldn’t be able to walk for at least a week.

Right now there were a lot of people on his shitlist. Maybe he should write it down just so he wouldn’t forget someone. Orton would be on it first together with Seth and Renee. Those three could go fuck themselves. His mom and dad would be on there as well for leaving him at the public housing to grow up oh and Triple H and Stephanie would be on it as well just because they were shitty human beings. For a moment Dean thought about the people surrounding him. Nobody was really worth starting a list for people he kinda liked. Well Ziggler was but for just one person he didn’t need a special list. Dolph could be his friend just like that.

In just his fresh underwear and shirt he made his way downstairs. He still felt like crap and just for a second told himself to never drink again but he knew himself good enough to know he’d do it anyway. “Well you look like shit.” Thanks Dolph.

“Shut up.”, Deans voice still sounded tired and a little sleepy as he began looking for some water and the aspirin his friend had told him about. He didn’t notice Dolph watching him and of course didn’t know how his friend felt about seeing him like that. In the last couple of days they’d spent a lot of time together and Dolph could see how miserable Dean was. His friend had deep black shadows under his eyes and looked tired all day. He didn’t really eat like he normally did (dean was a healthy eater so this was definitely something to be concerned about)and also he didn’t leave the house if it wasn’t for work. Not even for a run or to help Dolph getting groceries. It made him (Dolph) feel bad and he hated Renee and Randy for doing this to his friend.

“Hey.” He spoke up and put his hand on Deans back. “You can sit down, I’ll get you some water.” Apparently Dean had managed to find the pill at least and with a nod he sat down at the table. Ziggler got him a glass of water and a dry piece of bread. 

“Not hungry.” Dean mumbled as he lifted the glass to empty it without pausing.

“Still you need to eat something.”

“’m feeling sick.” Oh yeah after all the drinks Dean’d had last night no wonder.

“It will to your tummy good and also you shouldn’t take pills without any basis in your stomach.”

Dean gave him a dirty look. “You’re my mother now?” His friend really needed to cheer up a little or at least be more thankful. 

“No.” Dolph said dryly. “Just a friend trying to help you out.”

At that Deans face softened a little and he lowered his head to stare at his fingers as he picked up the bread and broke off a small piece to push it in his mouth before he sighed and nod. “Sorry.” He paused for a moment. “Just I’m.. ‘m feeling a little off that’s it. Didn’t mean to be rude.”

Ziggler sat on the other side of the table after he picked up his plate which he’d put on the sandwich he’d prepared for himself. “I know, Dude. I can see that.” And of course that was not something Dean liked because he hated showing any kind of weakness but Dolph knew and he also wanted to know his friend that he didn’t have to feel bad about that. “It’s fine, Dean. Stop looking at me like you want to murder me just because I know that you’re only a human being after all. Your girlfriend betrayed you and it’s fine to feel shitty about that. It may take a while but you’re a grown man and we both know that one day you’ll get over it.”

Of course Dean didn’t answer. He never talked about his feelings but still there was something weird in his face that he obviously tried to hide and Dean had a reason for that. Never in his life could he tell anyone about the thing he had for Seth and how angry his anger towards the younger man made him. He’d love to just punch Ziggler in the face right now. “Stop looking at me like that.” He mumbled around the dry bread in his mouth instead.

“I will. But only if you tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean swallowed. “No. I’m not talking about it. I’m not talking about my fucking feelings I’m not some kind of girl that needs to cry on her besties shoulder about how mean everyone is.” By getting up and leaving the room Dean ended the conversation and went back to bed.

•

“Get up, asshole.” What a way to be awaken. Awesome. A heavy weight slammed down on Ambrose’ body. “The fuck?” He mumbled still half asleep. Slowly his dream faded away and he had to open his eyes to start fighting the heavy body on top of his. Ziggler. Once again. That guy’d never leave him alone for gods sake. Dean was just trying to take a nap (he’d actually just slept through the whole night) when Dolph must have decided to smash him to death with his own body. “Get off me.” Dean tried to pull free but since he slept on his belly he wasn’t really in a position to use either his hands or legs to throw off his ‘friend’. 

Eventually he rolled off himself and Dean could finally breathe again because Dolph wasn’t exactly light and pressed most of the air out of Deans lungs. The dirty blond one pulled the pillow over his head. “Leave me alone.” He muttered grumpy but Ziggler had other plans. He ripped the pillow aside.

“No. You have to get up or you’ll miss practice.

“Don’t care about practice.”

“You’ll also miss the chance to buy new furniture with me.”

“The fuck do you need new furniture for your house looks good just go back to sleep it’s probably not even fucking eight o’clock.”

“In fact it’s ten after eight and we’ll leave in twenty minutes. Also I am very sick of having you spending the nights on my couch so I decided to give you my office which I never use anyway to live in and you probably don’t want me to choose your new bed and drawer or whatever you need.”

That got Deans attention and he finally managed to roll onto his back. “Dolph, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well you don’t have a home, do you?”

Deans face got dark for a second but he reminded himself that his friend was just trying to be nice so he lightened up as good as possible. “So?”

“I thought you could move in here since you practically live here anyway. I have a spare room and you can pay me rent instead of Renee.”

Shock was written on Deans face mixed with confusion and a tiny bit of curiosity. “You’re not going mad, Dolph are you?”

“I don’t think my mental health is in any danger but you eat my food, use my bathroom, watch shows on my Netflix. It wouldn’t change shit only you’d probably get a better night sleep than on my couch.” Again Dean thought about Dolphs words for a moment. It was too fucking early for those kinds of decisions to make. “Dean, I’m not asking you to marry me. Just move in with me, we’re friends and it will be fun. Once you get sick of me you can still leave and find an apartment downtown maybe.”

His friend was probably right and his instincts didn’t tell him he was doing something incredibly stupid as he finally nod. “Awesome now get your ass up and get dressed. I’ll pack my lunch and wait outside.”

•

Shopping with Ziggler was exhausting and Dean was more than glad when they finally made their way back home. The furniture would be delivered a little later on that day and as soon as it got there the men started organizing Deans room. It became a nice place and Dean was sure more and more that it had been the right decision after all. “I’ll get my stuff here tomorrow when Re-“ He cut off, “When she is at work.” He didn’t want to say her name. She wasn’t worth his attention anymore. 

“That’s fine I will help you. Do you have a match tonight?”

“I don’t but they asked me to come there for a promotion. Probably they just want me to rant about something I dislike and Hunter wants to speak to me maybe about Renee or something. I think she quit her job.”

“She better did.” Both men laughed a dirty laugh at that.

It was later that day when Dean entered the arena and ran right into Hunters arms. “Dean, good to see you’re here already we can have our talk right away I will just get Stephanie in my office as well. We can meet there in five minutes.”

“Sure.”

Seven minutes later all three of them were sitting at his boss’ office table. Dean on one side and Stephanie and her husband on the other side. “So, Dean.” She started while flipping through some papers in front of her. “I heard there is a little something going on.” He hated how she could never just get to the point.

“And what would that be?” He just wanted to get over with this talk.

“Well I heard about this tension between you and Orton.” Really? Where they really going to talk about that to him? Dean was annoyed right away and didn’t say anything about it. The annoyance must have been written all over his face. “Oh, don’t worry, Dean. We are not going to give you a pep talk about the Renee thing.” So she did tell them and she really did leave. “Also we are not going to fire you because she quit and now you’re having problems with another co-worker, no. We actually had a very good idea for you both of you men to deal with your problem.” Now they were getting to the more or less interesting part. “Hunter and I know you both very well, you’ve been working for our company for quite some time now and so has Randy who is one of our best men.” Dean wanted to throw up at her words.

“Since he is not in a very big storyline right now and the action between you and Kane will be over soon-“ Oh Dean’d almost forgotten about the story between him and Kane because they hadn’t had a match since the one three weeks ago and their rematch would not be until Monday night on Raw where the authority apparently wanted it to end. “-we thought we could use that tension between the two of you for a new storyline.”

That was surprising but hell yeah also a very good idea. Dean would finally get a chance to put his hands on the Vipers neck. “So.” Hunter took over. “This is how we imagined it. On Monday when you have your match against Kane Randy will come out as well. He will not interrupt the match or anything he will just stay at ringside and watch. He will do that for a couple of your matches in the next shows and we want you to, at some point, just loose it. Since you’re character here on the WWE is a very unstable and crazy man this will work out very well. You will get frustrated by the fact that Randy is always just looking and seems to plot something and you just want it to start so at one point after your match you will drag him in the ring. This is how it’s going to start and we will see how it goes from there.”

For a moment Dean acted like he had to think about it really hard but actually he couldn’t say yes fast enough. This feud with Orton would not only mean that he’d have the chance to fight his enemy but also that he’d be a lot more on the show and in a lot more matches and Dean loved his job so the idea of that made him very happy and he agreed.

They thanked him for his cooperation and agreed on talking about the details on Monday. Dean left the office after that because still he’d have to cut this promotion before he could go back to Zigglers house, his new home. 

The 28-year old didn’t really enjoy standing in front of a camera, he much rather talked to peoples face but the promotion about how he was going to beat Kanes ass on Monday went by good an fast enough to not make him feel too uncomfortable. As soon as he was done he made his way back to his locker room to get his bag which held his stuff including his keys for the new home. He would have to take the bus or walk though because Dolph actually was signed to a match tonight and would need the car to get home later on himself.

With his bag in one hand Dean made his way down the hallway to escape the building but someone seemed to have different plans for him and that someone had to be (of course who else could it be) Seth Rollins. Dean didn’t want to look him in the face those brown puppy eyes would make his heart stutter and push aside the anger he was still holding for the guy and didn’t want to let go just yet. Well once again in a very short period of time Seth seemed to have different plans. “Hey.” He said with a soft smile at Deans face. 

Incredible that he was speaking to him as if nothing happened. “You want something?” Dean was not going to play nice even if he felt truly sorry as soon as the smile slid off Seths face. It was obvious he did not expect that kind of hardness of Dean which of course was his right. The night in the pub had been fun and Dean had acted like Seths best friend but also Dean had been very very VERY drunk that night and had not been in full control of his actions. Seth just seemed to realize that right now.

“I’m .. Sorry I didn’t mean to hold you back from leaving we can talk some day else.” God this boy. Dean was not sure if it was incredible annoying or cute how Seth seemed to be so uneasy to talk to him when he was in a bad mood. Right now it was more annoying than cute because this guy needed to speak up or just leave him alone for tonight.

An annoyed sigh left Deans mouth. “Talk, Rollins. I want to get going.”

Seth looked up in Deans face once more looking like a kid that you’d taken away his candy. “I just wanted to .. I mean ..”

“Seth.”

“Do you .. I don’t know do you want to go out for coffee with me maybe? Not today I mean but maybe next week or whenever it’s fine for you.” Dean barely stopped himself from refusing right away but still he didn’t want to be all nice to Seth.

“What? You asking me for a date here?” And Seth so looked shocked (Dean was shocked himself but would not admit that) and stared shaking his head right away.

“What? No, Dean I know you’re not.. I just .. I just wanted to be nice since you’re my friend and ask to hang but if you don’t want to that’s fine. Just say no you don’t have to be mean about it.” Seth was right about that but there was so much anger in Dean that it didn’t matter that he knew he was hurting Seth.

“Well I do not want to go out for coffee with you and also I am not your friend because friends don’t just disappear without a word and come back without explaining or apologizing! Now fuck off. Leave me alone.” That came out a lot more bitter than he thought it would and his heart felt so heavy once again, his guts felt so twisted but he kept staring down Seth who seemed to be unsure whether he should cry or just walk off and since he took too damn long to decide Dean just walked off himself and left the poor guy behind. 

•

“Dean!” The dirty blond one was not sure of how much more he would be able to bear without punching Dolph in the face. “Get fucking moving I am hungry as hell!” It was Saturday and practice was just over. Dean and Dolph had agreed to go out for dinner since both were too tired to cook after eight hours with Jared. Both had showered in their locker rooms but Dean was a slow showerer and had taken his time which he was missing now and which made Dolph bang on his friends door with his fists.

“Stop! God Ziggler just give me a god damn break to put on my pants or you want me to go naked?” Finally. Silence. Dean had been in a very bad mood since his talk with Seth last night because somewhere deep inside he felt very bad for what he did. He liked Seth. He really did, hell he even dreamed about the guy what felt like every night and those dreams were never bad dreams. They were confusing him but they were never bad and they made him wake up with his dick hard in his underwear.

Also Dean was dreaming about the blush on Seths cheeks and how his lips would feel against his own but when Dean woke up all he remembered was the hurt look on Rollins’ face he’d left him with. The guy had not shown up at work today either, probably calling in a sick day just so he wouldn’t have to face Dean at practice. It made Dean angry all over again and so did the part of him that told him he should apologize to the younger one.

“Dean?” Ziggler pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“I asked you where you want to have dinner?” It was just now that he noticed they were both in Dolphs car and fully dressed. For a moment Dean stayed quiet before he spoke up again.

“Let’s just get something at that Chinese place and take it with us. On our way back we can stop at my old house and I can get the rest of my things.” They had been there earlier that day when he knew Renee would not be home so they had the chance to pack up everything already but did not have time enough to bring it all to his new home yet. 

Dolph agreed and they followed their plan. Luckily Renee didn’t try talking to him (or he ignored her good enough that he though she didn’t because in fakt she had spoken to him the whole time wanting to know where he was moving to and if he had a new girlfriend or what he was going to do and how she should pay for the house). An hour later both men were sitting in the kitchen enjoying their food. Just as Dolph finished Dean knew his friend was up to something and that something apparently was talking. Once again.

“So what’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?” He always acted stupid once people wanted to talk about feelings because Dean really did not feel comfortable about it. Others never seemed to get that but he just wanted to be left alone with that kind of stuff it was nobodys business. 

“I mean that you didn’t really talk to me the whole day and that you almost killed Kofi in the ring and I mean that you’re eating your noodles with a spoon instead of a fork which would work on those spaghetti kind of things a lot better you know? So just tell me what the fuck is up with you.”

“I told you I’m not talking about it.”

Ziggler obviously had enough of that shit. “Dean you have two options right now. First you tell me what the fuck is up and let me help you, second I’ll drag your ass to a therapist and let him do the work because I’m done watching how you beat up yourself for whatever reasons. You don’t think I notice?”

“Notice what?”

“You drink every night that you’re off work and when you’re not drinking you are at the gym torturing your body until you almost sweat blood and when you’re here at home you never leave your bed except for dinner which I almost have to beat down your throat most of the time so stop telling me you’re not talking about it because you will talk about it either way. I will make sure of that.”

Dean chuckled. Ignorance mostly worked for him and helped him getting rid of people. “Stop laughing, Dean. I’m dead serious.”

“So was I.” The dirty blond one looked up in his friends face. “Look, I get that you want to be a good friend and that you want to help me and I moved in with you so we actually can help out each other but still I do have my own life and with some things I just want and need to deal alone. I’ve always done that and I’m not going to change just because we got closer over the last couple of month. You’re a good guy but I can’t share everything with you.”

“Are you kidding me? Dean you even share your dick with me everytime you get in the shower because undressing in the bathroom seems to be weird for you so you have to walk through the whole house naked and now you’re telling me you can fucking talk about yourself because I’m what? Not enough of a friend? Not family? Not trustworthy? Because really just tell me one thing I ever did to make you feel that way.”

Dean thought about his friends words again. He was right and he knew that but he didn’t want to give in. “You ever thought that I maybe just need something for myself as well? I’ve been alone all my life and I’ve always been fine with that. I really don’t want to change that just because we’re friends.”

Ziggler was getting frustrated that much was obvious. “God Dean! Do you even hear what you’re saying? I’m not asking you to tell me about everything I just don’t want you to be miserable anymore because I see all the things you do to yourself and dude don’t think I don’t know you bought a new punching bag because you literally destroyed the one I used to have. What you’re doing to yourself is not healthy and you can yell at me or insult me as much as you want to but I won’t let this go. I’m your friend no matter what and I will get you out of this.”

Finally Dolphs words seemed to trigger something in Dean. He took a deep breath and kept silent until he was done eating so he could push back his plate a little and lean his elbows on the edge of the table. “Dolph.” Dean seemed to be a lot calmer now. “I appreciate all that and hell I get I’m an ass most of the time but I don’t think I should talk about this even if I wanted to. I feel weird about the situation and that Renee and I just broke up doesn’t make it any better.”

That put confusion in Dolphs face. He’d probably thought this whole thing was about Renee and that Dean’d just told him it wasn’t let curiosity grow. “It’s not about her? But then it can’t be that bad to talk about it, can it?”

“I am very confused about the situation I’m in and I feel very angry at a lot of people but mostly myself because I keep messing up all the good things in my life and-“

Ziggler interrupted him. “You’re not messing up and even if you did nothing can be unfixed. Just tell me, Dean. Let me help you.” Dean knew he should tell Dolph, he had to but he just couldn’t say it out loud right now. It was too soon and he wasn’t comfortable with the whole situation. “I won’t judge you for anything, Dean. You know that right?”

Of course he did. Maybe he should just .. He should. He really should no matter if he felt comfortable or not and so Dean took a deep breath and nod looking up in Dolphs face once again because he wanted to study his friends face while he told him. If nothing else he at least needed the power to see when it was time for him to stop.

“Alright so.. A while ago I started talking to this guy. He is a really great person you know? Also you do know I don’t have a lot of friends. I don’t trust people and hate keeping them around a lot but this guy.. I just really enjoyed his company. I could talk to him so easily and we could laugh together at stupid things and we could help out each other without wanting something in return.” He paused. Ziggler just raised one eyebrow.

“Whatever so this guy, lets just name him –“ Dean paused once again, “- We call him Tyler for now. So Tyler and I obviously became friends and had dinner and all that and I started feeling really weird about this guy. Like I mean I had this feeling before, I couldn’t stop looking at him and thought about him a lot more than it would have been healthy to and yeah he did crazy things to me.” Dean almost blushed as he kept talking, “This guy had me so bad I thought about him while fucking Renee or jerking off in the shower and- God I feel really weird about all this it makes me sick when I think about it right now.” He stopped.

“No, keep talking.” Dolph held no expression on his face, just looked at Dean. 

“Urg alright. So obviously I really liked this guy and that one night we got drunk and he told me he was gay. That didn’t even freak me out, you know? I mean I did freak out the first time you told me you banged guys but I was just super okay with him being into dick and it didn’t make me feel weird about him I just .. I started thinking about him even more. I also kinda felt bad for not telling Renee and spending more time with him than I did with her I mean I loved her and stuff but thinking about Tyler and being with him was just really easy. I enjoyed it. So the next day we meet up again and he asks me if he did something stupid last night since he couldn’t remember so I told him what he’d told me and he was so shocked. He kinda freak out and he just left, didn’t come back for a while. Two weeks exactly.”

He shook his head. “Since then our ‘friendship’ just has not been the same. I was super angry at him that he just left. I mean I’m not a bad guy, right? And I reacted super cool. He told me that it needs to stay a secret so of course I wouldn’t tell anyone but still he’s shitting his pants as if I’m not trustworthy or anything.” The anger in Dean was obvious but he handled himself quite well and calmed down after taking a mouthful of water.

“Tyler and I didn’t talk after his return until I met him last night after work and you have to know he is a really shy and kinda sensitive person so I usually tried to be nice and all but I was just so pissed when I saw him, I was so angry. He asked me if I wanted to go out for coffee and I yelled in his face to leave me alone and to fuck off and left before he could say something or react.”

Dolph raised his eyebrows. “And now you’re feeling like shit because you yelled at him or because you know he won’t talk to you again?”

“Both? I mean how weird is that? Who does that? You don’t just run away and come back acting as if nothing had ever happened this was serious and he just ..”

“Dean? Listen to me. I’m going to talk very slow so you will get every word that I tell you.” The dirty blond looked at his friend skeptically. “You need to go find that kid and apologize.”

“WHAT?” Deans voice sounded rough as he yelled right in his friends face. “Are you fucking crazy? I’m not going to talk to that son of a bitch like did you even hear what I just told you?”

His friend tried staying calm but it was very obvious it was hard for him to hold back. “Hey, listen up asshole! I always tell you the world is not about you but this thing right here actually is. I know you would never admit it to yourself Dean but hello, I got news for you. You really like that guy and not in a way that you like me or that you’d like your brother you like him in a way that you used to like Renee in or the girls you were with before. You have serious feelings for that guy, that is what you just told me and I don’t know what it is that holds you back to at least admit it to yourself but you were on a very good way to fall in love with that Tyler!”

“What are you trying to tell me? That I’m gay? That I’m head over heels for a guy that makes me want to punch him in the face?”

“No! All I’m telling you is that you might like a person you’re thinking you hate just because you’re too scared of something you don’t know.”

“’m not scared.”

“Really? Because it sounds to me like it a lot. You said it yourself Dean, you thought about him while you were sleeping with Renee. Don’t try fooling me I know you and I know how a mans brain works.”  
Dean gave him a dirty look. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I get that you think about fucking him, ass feels great I know that.”

“Oh my god, Dolph.” Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head as he used his hands to cover his face. “Please stop talking I don’t want to hear that.”

“Don’t act embarrassed. You like a guy. That’s nothing bad. Just call him and apologize for your actions and maybe ask him if he would still like to drink that coffee with you. You can drink it here if you don’t want to meet him in public, I’ll clear the house for a few hours.”

Slowly Dean dropped down his hands. “You say it like it’s that easy.”

“I know you think apologizing is making you look weak but it isn’t. It’s the total opposite. You should try it.”

“Nah. I think he hates me.”

“Try it.”

•

It was late. 2:19am and Dean knew he should be asleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about Dolphs words. His friend was so right but it felt weird admitting it. He liked another guy. He was into dudes. He was into girls too but he also was into guys. Or just one guy. Whatever he liked Seth a lot and the thought alone made him feel.. He didn’t really know how that made him feel. 

Dean had been staring at his phone for the last two hours and was sitting on his bed in the darkness of the night as if his little electronic buddy would save him from making the call he should have made so much earlier. He’d tried calling Seth five times but as soon as he got to the guys contact he shut the phone off and dropped it on his leg as if it was on fire.

Never in his live he had been in a position like this and he was wishing already to not ever be there again. 

He tried working up courage one more time as his fingers finally started looking for the contact in the phone once again and.. Fucking shit. It was too late now. His phone started dialing and the call connected. 

Quickly he pressed the phone to his ear. It peeped a couple of times before he could hear the noise of someone picking up the phone and a lot of rustling and swishing before he heard a tired “Urg.” and Seth finally seemed to put the phone to his ear himself. “Hello?” His fucking voice was so rough and full of sleep and Dean felt sorry for calling so late but prayed to God that if he’d ever die this would be the last thing he got to hear. It was absolutely adorable and also fucking hot.

“Uhm.” Well how the hell did you start a conversation like that? “Hey, it’s Dean I’m sorry I woke you up I just..” Still he didn’t know what to say but Seth waited for him to talk. “Listen, I’m very sorry for what I said and how I said it and .. I .. God I really suck at this. Just would you mind letting me explain? We could .. Go for that coffee if you’re still interested.”

Seth kept silent for a little longer. “I guess so.” He finally said, quiet and tired as if he was about to fall asleep any second (he probably just couldn’t wait to hang up on Dean).

“Okay I won’t hold you up any longer. I will pick you up tomorrow after practice. Sleep tight.”

“G’night, Dean.” Seth was mumbling and Dean was sure he’d fall asleep as soon as they hung up.


	5. hold me tight and don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Seth out for coffee and they talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took me so long to write this. School just started and I'll probably not be able to update more often than once a week please don't hate me but you all know how much time school occupies. You can still enjoy this and I promise I won't stop writing just give me some time to write because I want this to be good. Take this happy-chapter as my apology and I'm hoping to give you more soon!

Practice went by slowly. Patience had never really been his friend but still today practice seemed to take extra-long and he didn’t even enjoy beating up R-Truth for at least twenty minutes. Dean felt lucky that no one noticed how weird he acted and if they did they didn’t talk to him about. They probably thought it was about Renee. Since she’d left the company it wasn’t a secret anymore that they’d broken up. Dean still tried to keep it a secret why they decided to end their relationship because to him it was embarrassing as hell that he’d obviously not been enough to her.

Those thoughts together with the pictures of Randy and Renee in his head, they still haunted him and woke him up at night and they probably would keep doing so for a long time but Dean tried to cheer up himself by thinking about the meeting with Seth later on. He refused to call it a date because it really wasn’t. Seth probably hated him and actually all he wanted to do was apologize. A date would be a lot different.

It had been last night that he’d allowed himself to think about being with Seth without telling himself that it would never happen. Dean still wasn’t very comfortable with the thought that he might be into a guy. It felt weird. Bisexual. The word just felt very strange and unfamiliar in his mouth. It would take time for him to adjust to the idea.

When practice was finally over Dean headed to his locker room in seconds and took a long shower, making extra sure he didn’t miss a spot on his body to wash with the good smelling soap. Even if it wasn’t a date he still kind of hoped to impress Seth. He’d even thought about what he should wear. He’d never done this before. Dolph had helped him, they’d picked out a dark green colored v-neck and normal jeans. Ziggler had promised Dean looked hot and he trusted his friend. 

Putting on those clothes he dried his hair off with a towel and started combing it to pull it all back and fix it with a little hair gel. He put on some deodorant and slipped in his shoes to pack his bag right after and put on his black leather jacket. As soon as he was finished he left the room so he wouldn’t get the idea of changing back into the clothes he came here with or even backing out from picking Seth up.

His feet carried him to Seths locker room and as he stood in front of the door he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down a little. Dean felt absolutely stupid like he was a school boy picking up his girlfriend for their first date except that this wasn’t a date and Seth wasn’t a girl and they’d passed school a long time ago. Eventually Dean knocked on the door and took a small step back so he wouldn’t be standing right in Seths face.

The door opened seconds later and Deans heart jumped (he’d never tell anyone that and admitting it to himself was embarrassing enough to make his cheeks feel hot). 

Seth was wearing black jeans and a blue button-down. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was pulled back into a bun. To Dean he looked absolutely hot and adorable at the same time and he didn’t know how to react because he wanted to kiss Seth for the shy smile on his lips and wanted to shove him against the next wall to grind hard against his crotch because wow his clothes were sitting tight. Not like tight but really really tight and they showed off every muscle the guy was hiding under his skin. He could have gone in his ring gear and still there would not have been a difference.

“Hey.”, Dean managed to say after he was done staring for what felt like an entire lifetime and still was not enough.

Seth replied a soft “Hello.”, before grabbing his own bag and closing the door behind him.

They started walking in silence first until they reached the parking lot. “We can take my car.” Seth just nod and minutes later they were sitting in the car and left the parking lot.

“Where are we going?” Seth asked as he was fumbling with his phone in his hands. Dean tried to see what he was doing but all he could spot was that it was Seths messenger so he was probably texting someone.

“I know a nice little café. It’s a little out of town but it’ll only take us half an hour to get there.”

The younger one didn’t really answer but nod again and kept focusing back on his phone. Well if that’s how it was going to go the rest of the day this would suck a lot. No, Dean wouldn’t let that happen. “Would you mind putting away your phone?” He finally asked. Seth raised his face and looked at him suspiciously for a moment before he finished his message and put his phone in the pocket of his pants. Still he didn’t talk to Dean. Slowly, very slowly Dean got very frustrated. Was this guy scared of talking to him or just not in the mood or what the fuck was his problem?

“Seth.”, he couldn’t bear this not talking because the silence was everything but comfortable and he wanted to tell Seth his apologies. “I’m very sorry for how I acted. I really am.” Dean felt odd. He never really apologized for anything but to get Seth ‘back’ he was willing to give in and deep inside he knew he’d acted like an asshole.

“I know.” The words didn’t sound sincere.

“I’m being serious right now. I shouldn’t have yelled at you and what I said was just mean. I’d say I was in a very bad mood that day and it wouldn’t even be a complete lie but..” He trailed off. Maybe it was enough explanation already.

“No, it’s fine. Really, Dean. I get it.” Seth now looked at him but Dean couldn’t look back because he had to focus on the street. “Look you’re not the first person that feels averse after I told them I am gay. You don’t have to be nicer now you know or apologize and you don’t have to try to be my friend just to prove you’re different or anything, it’s fine. You don’t even have to take me out for this coffee, it doesn’t really matter. You can just .. Take me home. I’ll be fine.”

Dean was utterly shocked. Seth was still thinking Deans acting was reasoned by the younger ones sexuality. The thought alone made Dean sick.

“God..”, he mumbled to himself before speaking up again. “No, Seth. Your sexuality is not the problem.”

They both kept quiet for a moment before Seth opened his mouth again, looking back at the road now. “Then what is the problem? Why were you acting like a jerk?”

A sigh left Deans mouth. He needed to tell him. There was no way around. “I like you, you know? That’s a very weird feeling for me because I barely keep people around me. When you told me that you’re gay I thought that would be a thing that’d bring us closer together because we were sharing a secret but you just ran away like I was pissed at you, and as far as I’m concerned I acted absolutely correct, or like you didn’t trust me. Like you were afraid that I might tell someone. Seth, I would never do that, you know. As I said, I like you. I like you a lot it was a very confusing feeling for me but I didn’t think that any of my actions gave you the feeling that I was disgusted in you or I didn’t want to be your friend anymore.”

He took a deep breath once more. “But still you ran away. And about that I got very angry. I thought you trusted me and once more I kinda realized that I don’t actually have friends because you basically rubbed it in my face that I’m no person someone keeps around. I have Ziggler, had Renee and I have a couple of colleagues that it’s fun with to drink beer but not actual friends like I thought you’d be one for me.” He paused. “When you came back I first thought it was a miracle. I thought things would change and be a lot different especially about the way I felt about you but that probably was only my drunk self. While you were gone I’d broken up with Renee and I felt like shit for a matter of time, still kinda do, but you know what I wished for?” He laughed a bitter laugh. “I just kept wishing you’d come back. I kept wishing you’d be there to be my friend but there was nothing and when you did come back you smiled in my face. As soon as I was sober I was so angry at you.

I was angry at you for not telling me you’d leave or why you’d leave and when you’d be back or even where you’re going. I was angry at you for not being my friend, I was angry at you for distrusting me, I was angry at you for so many reasons I started forgetting them all and when you walked up at me that day after work and I looked you in the eyes you looked at me like nothing had changed. But a lot had changed for me. The anger took over, I suck at handling it, and I yelled at you which wasn’t okay so please believe me, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done so if I wasn’t absolutely frustrated with my life and the way our friendship had gone until that.”

They both took in Deans side of the story and with a short look over to the younger one he could see that Seth had lowered his head. He seemed to think about the words before he dared to look up and face Dean once again. “Why did you decided to apologize?”

Well now they were getting to the harder part. “Well, you know I have this really great friend, my only one I guess, Dolph. He’s annoying as hell but he’s also the only one that kinda knows and understand me and I told him about this and I think he was about to beat me up, told me my ego would kill me one day and that it was no wonder I had no people around me and that I needed to get my shit together.”

“Yeah.. But why did you do it? I mean you could have let him yell at you and ignore him. I don’t think that would have been a problem for you, not as far as I know you.”

He had to tell him. There was no other posibillity. “Well if you insist on hearing it, I got a crush on you in the size of the empire state building and if I didn’t call you I’d probably never ever gotten the chance to tell you that or to take you out for coffee.”

Now Seth was the one looking shocked and Dean had to laugh about the irony in their situation. “Yeah, funny right? I’ve been dating girls since preschool and now I can’t stop thinking about you and your shy smile and the way you blush and the way you laugh and the way your voice sounds.” He shook his head softly but kept smiling about himself.

“Dean if this is a joke it’s a very bad one and I’d like to get out of the car right now.” Seths voice was at least one octave higher than it usually was.

“Seth I’m not joking. I mean I’m not sure what all this means never thought about a guy in this way but I keep having dreams about you and Dolph says the way I talk about you is absolutely worshipping so yeah. I’m not fooling around here.”

“You’re crazy.”

“You’re not the first one to tell me.”

“You don’t even like guys.”

“Dude, I’ve fucked my girl thinking about your ass, don’t tell me I don’t like guys.”

Seth had turned into a full-body-tomato, he was blushing that hard and it made Dean smile not only about himself anymore. He’d missed that. He’d missed Seth so badly and he just noticed now again, now that he was seeing him that close.

“Is that the reason you left her?” Seths voice was a little more quiet but Dean could still hear him while he was pulling into the parking lot of the café. 

“Let’s get coffee first. I will explain.” They entered the café. Dean’d been here several times but he’d never brought Renee or anyone else. This was one of his happy places that he didn’t really like sharing with anyone so bringing Seth here was a big thing for him. They ordered their drinks and took them to a table at the back of the coffee shop where not a lot of people were sitting and they would have enough privacy.

Dean put his jacket over the back of his chair before sitting down and waiting for Seth to do the same. They just sat there and looked at each other for a moment because it wasn’t really an easy topic they had to talk about and both felt utterly awkward in the sitation.

“So..” Seth started looking all shy again.

“So.” Dean took over. “Renee and I have not been happy for quite some time I guess. I mean I thought we were but I guess we were not. Never really got her anyway and that one day I came home earlier because Stephanie had told me that there was no match for me and there was really no reason for me to stay at the arena that night. I went home and I thought I could enjoy the night with Renee but instead I found her enjoying herself with Orton already.” Seths eyes widened and Dean felt sick about admitting what had happened. “I won’t lie about this it broke my heart and I moved out immediately but still it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. The thought of you kinda protected me from falling apart even if I was angry at you. That was the reason why we broke up and yeah it’s not totally wrong to say you played a big role in this. I think if you didn’t I wouldn’t have been able to ever get out of bed again for the next century.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be it’s not your fault she was fucking around.”

“Still you’ve been together for a long time and it’s always sad to end such things.”

“It’s only sad when you keep looking back and since I kinda had fallen for someone else already it was a pain I was able to bear.” Seth blushed again and looked down at his coffee which he kept stirring with his spoon. “She’s my past now and that’s fine. It still hurts thinking about her and it will keep doing so but I manage to push her out of my head. But..” He paused, “But I don’t manage to push away the thought of you. You just sneak right back into my head every time I try.”

“Dean ..” Seth didn’t dare to look up into the older ones eyes. Dean guessed he was blushing and didn’t want to show it. “Have you ever even been with a guy?”

“Nope.”

“Kissed one?”

“Nope.”

“Been on a date with one?”

“No..”

“Then how do you know you like me that way?” Seth finally pushed up his head to look at Dean again.

“I can’t I guess but how can you still question me? I told you a lot of reasons already and after I told Dolph all this he was more than sure about it. I don’t even know why it’s so hard to believe that someone cold like you. You look super cute, you’re a very nice person, you’re mostly fair and you have a really nice ass like what else could I be asking for? Except for you liking be back of course.”

“I do like you!” That came out a lot faster that Dean had thought it would and obviously Seth felt similar about that because he looked surprised about himself. “I mean .. I guess, I mean I guess I should do a little explaining here too.”

“Yeah.”, was all Dean answered but the smile didn’t wash off his face.

“First of all I didn’t leave because I don’t trust you. I left because I was scared that you could change your mind and decide I’m stupid or anything and I was scared well because I told the guy I like that I am gay and I thought you were hetero like 100% so I felt very embarrassed and .. I just needed a little time with my family to get comfortable with the idea that it was now no longer a secret. I’m not as confident as you are that is obvious I think but still I am a person and I want to be able to be in love. Knowing you were with Renee was not my idea of getting closer to you or even being in love with you so I had to leave to deal with that. I didn’t leave because you were treating me wrong.”

The words actually made sense to Dean. “When I came back I first thought nothing had changed but then you were so very angry and yelled at me and my wish that we could at least be friends kind of died I think. That is also why I hesitated on coming here with you so much. I know you’re sorry about what you did, I believe you in what you said and I want to apologize too. I should have told you why I left especially since we really were friends. So I’m sorry too.”

Now Dean was the one to smile sheepishly and nod. “Thanks. And also thank you for the explanation.” With that the topic seemed to be done but there was still a lot to talk about. Maybe that was just for another day. For now they just changed the topic because they finally had sorted out they biggest issue and they now knew how much they liked each other and both just wanted to enjoy to be able to enjoy the situation. 

The whole time both were smiling like Cheshire cats but neither of them seemed to mind. Probably the absolute opposite and Seth blushed every time his knees accidently touched Deans under the table. They stayed in the café for a while.

When they finally made their way back to town it was dark outside already and Dean wanted to make sure Seth found his hotel safely. He even got out of the car to walk him to his hotel room. 

As they were staying in front of Seths door and he pulled his card to open it Dean pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and just looked at the younger one for a moment. He was so very glad they could start over and just as he thought about the future they might have together Seth turned around and looked at him, smiling and not as shy as he usually did. “So.. I’m wishing you a very good night. Be save on your drive home.”

“Will be.” Dean nod and awkwardly they stood there and looked at each other, smiling. Their eyes were linked at it made Seth blush once again. Dean did not want to hold back any longer. “You think I can kiss you?” He finally asked and his heart jumped the second time for today as Seth gave him permission.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a step closer to Seth who did the same. Putting his hands on the hips of the younger one he pulled him even closer so their bodies were touching and Dean leaned down, closing his eyes just before their lips met and it felt like he was in heaven as soon as they did. Seths kiss was just like his smile. It was shy but the most beautiful thing Dean had ever witnessed and his lips moved softly against the lips of the older one while he put his arms around Deans neck as if he was trying to keep him occupied in the kiss for a little longer. Dean didn’t pull back but kept kissing Seth as tender as he could, holding him close to his strong body and making sure the younger one was comfortable in his position.

Sadly they had to break away to keep themselves from suffocating. Both men’s lungs were burning because of the lack of oxygen but as their eyes met for the first time after their lips divided they both smiled like dorks. “Well.” Deans voice was a little rough. “Sleep tight, Sethie.”

Slowly they pulled apart and Seth took a small step, grinning widely. “Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.

•

Dolph was still up when Dean finally entered the house. He was watching a movie or TV show Dean didn’t know but peeled himself off the couch as soon as he heard his friend enter. “Heeeeey.”, he met him in the hallway to hold him back from hiding in his room right away. “Hey, how did it go?”

Dean couldn’t help but grin at his friend. He hadn’t even planned on running straightly to his room. “A lot better than I thought it would. Thanks for kicking my ass and you know all that. Really helped.”

“Did you tell him everything?”

“Yeah I did.”

“And?”

“What?” Dean wasn’t going to make it easy which made him grin.

“What what? Did he say he liked you back, did he believe your words, did you make out or fuck or anything?”

“Slow down tiger.” His friend made him laugh. “We went for coffee not on a sex date.”

“Wouldn’t get those ideas if you’d just tell me. And also I know you very well so don’t act like this idea is absolutely impossible.” Both found their way back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Alright well we had a nice talk, everything went well. He believed me and I drove him home later. We kissed and then I left.”

“You kidding?”

“Nope.”

“You didn’t even try to get into his panties?”

“Dude what the hell? All I wanted was to apologize and make clear why I acted the way I did.”

“Don’t get me wrong that it super romantic and all it’s just not you, you know? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Maybe it’s time for a change.”

Dolph looked at his friend for a moment. His eyes mustered the younger one suspiciously but eventually he left him alone. “You know what? I like this guy.” He said instead.

Dean laughed at his friend and pushed himself off the couch. “I’m going to bed. I have a match tomorrow night and you should do the same considering you got one too. That title is not defending its self.”

•

The match on RAW against Kane Dean won by far and he didn’t even get nervous about Orton watching him he much rather enjoyed it and loved seeing Randy pull up his eyebrow every time Dean hurt his opponent. It was exactly how he and his bosses had imagined the start of this. They told him that after the show and wished him a nice weekend since he did not have a match on Main Event. 

He was just about to leave when someone knocked on his door at his locker room. “Come in.” He yelled while he closed his bag slowly. As he turned around Seth closed the door behind himself and looked at him. His hair was open and wet and he was still in his ring gear because he had just had a match on his own which he won (Dean had watched as he got dressed). “Hey.” Dean grinned. “Nice pants.” Seth looked down at himself. Yeah the leather didn’t leave much room for imagination.

“Thanks.” It was almost a giggle. 

“You’re welcome. What brings you here?” Not that Dean minded.

“Wanted to know if you’re busy tomorrow or if you’re free.”

“I’m free. You planning something?”

“Maybe we could have lunch together?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Cool, so you want to come over to the hotel around one?”

“I will do that.” Dean smiled.

“Great. Then I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Seth hesitated to leave and looked at Dean shyly the exact moment he started turning towards the door.

“Anything else?” Dean was grinning once again and kept his eyes on Seth.

“Yeah.. Can we do the kiss-thingy again?”

At that Dean had to laugh joyfully but nod as he walked over to his friend. “Of course we can.” And just as he did last night he leaned down and put his lips on the ones of the younger one only this time he put his hands in Seths neck to pull him up a little. Dean pressed his tongue inside Seths mouth soon after their lips met, trying not to be too rough with him but the two toned man tasted so good Dean would never get enough of him he already knew that. The kiss lasted a little longer his time and Seth put his arms around Deans waist growing more and more comfortable with the touch but still had to pull back at one point. He kept holding on to Dean though.

The older one looked at the hazel eyes of the younger one and lost himself for a second. He didn’t even notice that he’d started talking again until the words were out already. “Did you have dinner yet?”  
Seth shook his head. “I pick up some Chinese for Dolph and me you want to join us?” Smiling happily Seth nod. Their facial expressions were similar and Dean leaned down for another kiss, just a short one, before he let go of Seth. “Then go take a shower. I’ll meet you at my car.” 

The younger one turned around to pull the door open as soon as Dean let go of him. “I’ll meet you in fifteen.”

“Better make it ten.” Both laughed and as Seth left the room Dean couldn’t resist but smack his ass. It just looked too delicious in those pants and the leather felt awesome against his skin. It made a beautiful sound as his hand connected with the material and Seth turned his head over his shoulder, giggling like a little girl. “Dean!” He shook his head but walked off eventually. 

This was very promising. Dean couldn’t wait to get more of Seth.


	6. I would wait forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explores his feelings for Seth in more than just one way and also Dean and Dolph are being very mature, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is smut. Sorry guys but it had to start at one point. It's still kinda cute I guess whatever. I may upload another chapter on the weekend depends on the amount of sleep I get because right now school is fucking up my life and I may not wake up for the next 2 days or so. Enjoy this and if I don't upload on the weekend be excited for next friday. ENJOY!

Three men spread out on the couch all with their hands on their bellies. Dinner had been too much. The amount of food would probably have been enough for at least five persons theirs size but they still ate all of it just to fall into a food coma which they tried making more enjoyable by watching the last published episode of Total Divas.

To them it was just fun what kind of problems women got into and what they worried about, it made them laugh and not think about their hurting bellies too much.

It was around midnight that Seth slowly raised from the couch to stretch and turn around to Dolph and Dean. “I’ll better get going it’s pretty late already and if I stay any longer I might fall asleep on the couch.”

“It’s a good couch to spend the night on.”, Dean grinned up to Seth.

“Yeah, you would know after living on it for weeks.” Dolph commented and all three had to laugh at that.

“Thanks but I’d rather go back to the hotel tonight.”

Dean picked himself up off the couch and nod. “It’s fine, I’ll drive you. Just let me use the bathroom, we can leave in five minutes.”

Seth nod and Dean made his way to the bathroom to not only empty his bladder but also brush his teeth quickly because after all that food he had a funny taste in his mouth. Making his way back downstairs he heard Seth and Dolph talk but couldn’t exactly make any words out. Whatever, they were probably just talking about work anyway. “You ready?” Dean asked as he came back into the living room. 

“Sure. I’ll see you on Friday, Dolph.”

“See you.”

The ride back to the hotel was quite but both seemed to enjoy it. They always did like the silence after a night at work because in those big arenas it was loud and everyone was yelling to be heard and also the sport was super exhausting so having a little quite time was nice. Dean parked the car and shut off the engine to look at Seth and smile. The other one smiled back shyly. “That was nice. Thanks for having me for dinner again. Tomorrow it will be my turn to fill your belly.”

“Sounds promising.” As Dean leaned over to kiss Seth the younger one seemed to hesitate but kissed back eventually. Once they separated he looked at Dean.

“Is this going to become a regular thing?” He asked.

“Would you like it to be a regular thing?” Dean asked back without answering.

Again Seth hesitated. “Yeah .. I guess. I mean .. Yeah I’d like that. A lot.”

“Then it’s going to be regular, yes.” Both smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss before Seth got out of the car and Dean drove off to find some sleep himself.

•

When Dean woke up he was freezing and not even his blanket could do anything about that. He was not sure yet if he’d beat up Ziggler for not turning on the heater yet or if he’d just call and yell at the company that was responsible for the heaters in this house. Maybe both. Both would definitely feel great. But a hot shower would feel great as well.

Even though Dean had showered last night at the arena he decided that the hot water would feel nice and so he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself, brushed his teeth and put on clothes before he made his way to the kitchen where Dolph was sitting at the table reading the daily newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

“Any coffee left?”, Dean asked, still a little sleepy because it was only 11am and getting up before 2 or 3pm seemed absolutely senseless if he didn’t have to work but today was different because lunch at Seths around one and he would not miss it.

“Yeah in the thing.” The thing was another word for their coffee machine because it didn’t actually look like one and they’d just started calling it ‘the thing’. Filling up his cup Dean sat down at the table with his friend. As he started drinking he felt life coming back to him and happily drank another cup once the first one was empty.

Ziggler put down the newspaper. “So.” He started and Dean looked right at him with a questioning look on his face. “You and Rollins have become pretty tight, hu?”

“Yeah we’re friends I guess.”

“Just friends?”

“.. Yeah, friends.”

“You sure he doesn’t have to do anything with this Tyler-kid you told me about?”

“Uh .. Maybe?”

“I knew it!” Dolph rose from his chair and grinned widely before sitting back down. “Hell yeah, I knew it. It’s him, isn’t it? What a stupid question of course it’s him. You’re in love with Seth.”

Dean had to laugh about his friends reaction. It freaked him out a little that he was so okay with Dolph saying he was in love but yeah he was and he stared to feel more comfortable with loving a man every second he thought about Seth. “Yeah, guess I am.”

“Hey man.” Ziggler reached out to pat Deans lower arm, “I’m glad it’s him and I’m glad you’re not freaking out about it anymore.”

Again Dean had to laugh. “If you’d only know.”

“You’ll get used to it I mean I’m just happy you started smiling and eating again. The kid does you good.”

“This kid as you call him is only 6 years younger than you and so am I. Could you call him by his name? I feel like a pedophile if you refer to him as a boy.”

Ziggler shook his head but smiled. “Hey, I’m trying to congratulate you on your gayness so please just thank me.”

“Thanks?” The younger one raised one eyebrow and both friends looked in each others face before they broke into laughter. “Congrats on you gayness?” Dean laughed loudly. “That’s what you tell me?”

Dolph had his hands on his tummy and barely kept his ass on his chair. “What else am I supposed to say?” His voice was a lot higher that it usually would be. “Happy ass-fucking?” And again both laughed out extremely loud. 

“God, stop it I’m not thinking about that just yet.”

“How are you not? His ass is sweet as fuck.”

“I know!” Both were still laughing but slowly managed to breathe a little more normal so they could actually talk. “I know that and it feels awesome I can tell you.”

“You’ve touched his butt?” Dolph grinned. “He touched the butt!” And at the quote from Nemo both men broke into laugher again and barely didn’t choke on their own tongues. 

“Shut up already, Ziggler. I just smacked it that is all.” Again they came down from their laugh-attacks.

“Did it wiggle all fine or was it more like firm and didn’t move at all.”

“Just the right amount of both I guess. Maybe a little more wiggle than firmness, looked great though.”

“You should grab it sometime and then just let me know how..”

“Oh my god, get out of my face.” As Dean rose from his chair to put his cup into the sin ask he pulled a grimace but grinned under it and Dolph laughed out again. 

“Alright, alright.” Slowly the older one came back to normal as well. “When are you seeing him again?”

“Lunch, today. I’ll leave in an hour. I’ll go shopping before you need anything from the store?”

“Tomatoes and potatoes. Also my mom is coming over for dinner so if you wanna stay out until at least midnight that would be great because I don’t need you fucking teenager at the table after a date with your boyfriend. Who knows where your mind will be.” He laughed about his own joke and Dean rolled his eyes but grinned as well.

“Only 6 years, my friend and I bet I’m more mature than you are.”

“Dude you giggle at the word prostate and I am sure you’ve never even fucked someone in the ass.”

“In fact I did because I know how to take care of relationships good enough so my girl’d let me do anything.”

“Oh my god that’s gross.”

“She didn’t think so and neither did I.” Dean winked at his friend.

“Shut up and don’t talk to me unless you’ve fucked a GUY in the ass.”

“Oh and that isn’t gross?” grinning Dean leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms on his chest.

“No because it feels awesome to fuck or be fucked into the ass. You’ll understand once you get there and then you’ll never think about women ass again.”

“Even though Seths ass is awesome I doubt I’ll ever not like girls asses or boobs.”

“Hey, Seth has great boobs too. They probably feel a lot better and are less annoying when he tries lying on top of you.” For a moment both tried to be serious about it before they had to laugh out again. They were both more teenagers than grown ass men. 

“Whatever you say, Ziggler. I’m just saying that it might take a while for me and Seth to get there I mean we barely started kissing and I don’t think he’s the guy to just let me fuck him.”

“Well but you are.”

“I wouldn’t just take it, you know that.”

“I also know you’re very impatient.”

“What are you trying to say, Dolph?”

“Nothing I just mean that you know you like sex and I don’t want you to get into a relationship that can’t make you happy in all possible ways.”

“Thanks for the concern but first of all we’re not really dating yet and second you said it yourself I’m kinda in love so I can wait.”

For a moment Dolph looked at him skeptically before he nod. “Weird to hear such thing out of your mouth since you’re one of the horniest persons I know but it makes you sound very mature. Maybe the guy really is doing you good.”

Dean smiled about that. “Yeah maybe he’s.” For a moment longer they stood there (well Dolph was still sitting but Dean wasn’t) before Ziggler picked up the newspaper again and Dean left the kitchen to drive off to the store.

•

Where ever that food might have come from (Seth had been right there was no kitchen in the small hotel apartment) it had tasted great and Dean almost moaned as he finished the ice cream they’d had for dessert. He put the bowl he had been eating from aside and fell on his back. They were sitting on the bed which was taking most space in this room and prevented him from getting hurt. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so much food in my life. I’m dying.” He could see the grin on Seths face in the corner of his eye. 

“I can rub your belly if you want.”

“That would be great.” Dean took it as a joke but Seth scooted closer and put his hand on the belly of the older one to start rubbing it softly in small circles. “Thanks.” Dean smiled as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the soft touch. After a while he got sleepy and didn’t even notice as he drifted away.

It was an hour later (maybe two) that he woke up again. He was still on Seths bed or more likely in Seths bed because the blanket had been pulled up to his shoulders. He was on his side and all he got to see as he opened his eyes were jeans and the bottom of a shirt that were hugging a waist. Slowly as if afraid to make too much movement he raised his hand to his face in order to rub his eyes before opening them again and rolling onto his back. 

From this position he got a much better view of what or better who was in the bed next to him. Seth. Glasses on his nose, hair pulled in a bun and a book in his hands. He had not noticed Dean was awake yet. The older one decided to enjoy the view for a little longer because Seth with glasses might just’ve been the most attractive thing he’d ever seen at a guy and he felt the very strong urge to kiss him and to cuddle him and to be very close to him and the idea of it alone made his heart beat faster.

While he was still thinking or dreaming of him, Seth had noticed him and closed his book. “Hey, you’re awake.” His voice was more quite than it usually would be but his smile was as kind as always.

“Yeah, hey. Sorry I fell asleep. Happens to me sometimes after lunch.” Again he rubbed his eyes and pulled up the blanket a little more once his hands were both free again.

“It’s fine. I enjoyed just having you here with me.”

“Could have come under the blanket too you know.” Seth blushed and Dean only wanted him closer. “Come here.” The older one unwrapped himself from the blanket a little to push it off himself until he could throw it over Seth who wiggled himself into the space right next to him. “Better.” Dean smiled and because Seth still seemed to be all shy and holding back he pulled him into his arms. 

Adjusting to the position Seth put his head on Deans chest and put his own arms around his middle while the older one put his around Seths shoulders in order to press him a little closer. The warmth of the younger one felt nice and the heavy feeling of his arm on his stomach held the butterflies in there the whole time that they stayed like that. Neither of them said a word or moved and neither of them fell asleep. Both just enjoyed being a little closer to each other than they normally would be.

Dean could see that Seth had at least closed his eyes but felt he was indeed still awake. Just looking at the younger one Dean decided he was the most beautiful person in this world and for a guy incredibly pretty. His lips were soft and pink and formed in the shape of a heart and the lower part of his face was covered by a dark scuff that looked all fluffy (Dean imagined fondling it and got an itch in the tips of his fingers which made it hard not to touch).The dark eyelashes threw little shadows on his slightly red cheeks. Seth was all smooth skin and as soon as Dean closed his own eyes all he could imagine was kissing the face of the younger one until there was no space that he had not been touched by his lips.

When he opened his eyes again Seth was still there and nothing had changed. Dean felt happy and leaned down to press a kiss into Seths hair. “You good?” He asked softly as his one hand carefully touched Seths cheeks. The younger one opened his eyes. 

“Never been better.” He answered and tried to look into Deans eyes. It was hard to really see Dean from his angle so he turned his head and rested his chin on Deans chest. They smiled at each other.

“You wanna come up here for a kiss?” Dean asked and Seth nod immediately before he slid up until his face was in the height of Deans face and half of his weight was resting against the older ones body. Shyly Seth smiled before leaning down to press his lips on Deans. As they started kissing his glasses awkwardly started sliding down until they connected with Deans face and they broke apart. Seths face turned red as a tomato as he picked up his glasses quickly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Dean grinned at him and let him put the glasses aside before pulling the younger one into another kiss. Being so close to Seth made his body react in a lot of new ways. He had never felt so light and so good under the weight of someone and the feeling of someones tongue against his had never made him almost-moan and the feeling of a hand on his chest had never before made his heart running a marathon. It was all new and it all felt great. Dean didn’t want to break apart again but his lungs started burning and so he had to.

While catching his breath he pulled Seths body on top of his own so the younger one could rest his full weight on top of him and Dean spread his legs in order to make more room for Seth. Again he pulled him in for a kiss and Seth rested his elbows on the right and left side of Deans head so he could put his hands in the dirty blonde hair of the older one. Deans hands were resting on Seths lower back as he pressed the younger one a little closer.

Behind the fabric of both of their jeans between them he could feel Seths cock pressing against his hip and Dean was sure the younger one wasn’t fully soft but not fully hard either and just because he wanted to feel a little more he pushed up his hip while keeping kissing Seth. The younger one tried to swallow a soft moan but Dean could still hear it. It was a delicious sound and before Dean rolled up his hips again he pushed down his hands a little so they were on both of Seths cheeks and then he pushed up again.

Seth broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at Dean. As the older one could see his face again he saw the insecurity in Seths eyes, too afraid to say no but not wanting to say yes just yet and Dean tried to give him an understanding smile. “It’s fine.” He whispered, pulled Seth into another kiss after he put one hand in the neck of the younger one and pushed the other back on his lower back. If Dean was honest with himself he didn’t quiet feel ready to take this step yet either. He’d never had this feeling before but something in his head just told him he should hold back for a while. Maybe to get to know Seth better and maybe to find out what he liked doing with a guy because of course Dean had never been with a man and even though sex was sex it was not.

There were a lot of things he had to think about and before touching Seth in that way he just wanted to make sure he knew how to make his lover feel good in all the right ways. When their kiss broke apart once more Seth slid down just a little so he could rest his head on Deans chest again and the older one just held him. Again they just stayed like this for a while until Seth interrupted the silence again. “Wanna watch an episode of Supernatural?” They’d found out that they both loved the show a couple of days ago.

“Hell yeah.” Dean answered in a low growl.

•

It was almost midnight as Dean entered the shop. The light in here was blue and red and yellow and music was playing somewhere in the back. There were not many people which wasn’t weird at all considering the shop would close in twenty minutes but Olaf’s-kids-are-not-allowed-store was the only sex shop Dean knew would be open at this time. 

A girl was leaning behind the counter and read a magazine while she was chewing gum and Dean made fast process with getting the things he wanted. A small vibrator and loooooooooooooots of lube. As he paid the girl looked at him judgingly. “What?” he asked. Why was she even working here if she couldn’t even look straight at a guy buying toys. 

“Nothing, Sir.” She nod and seemed to be bored with his question. “37,95 please.” Dean paid and left the store to make it back to his car as fast as possible. Wasn’t really good publicity if someone saw him coming out of a sex shop or even worse if someone took a picture. He could already hear the words Stephanie or Hunter would use to fire him so he made quick work and was home only half an hour later. 

Luckily Ziggler seemed to be in bed already so Dean did not have to tell him about his day and even better didn’t have to talk about Dolphs mom. He liked the lady but she always tried to tell the boys they needed ‘real jobs’. As if there was the possibility that they’d get a job were they earned more and had the same amount of fun. 

Dean made it to his room where he threw the bag with his acquisitions on his bed. He put his jacket aside and stripped down to his underwear. Soon after using the bathroom he found himself in his bed feeling cold all over (fucking Ziggler tomorrow he’d pay) but still excited for what he’d planned. His friend had been right earlier that day he couldn’t know if he was truly satisfied with what he would get in a relationship with Seth eventually unless he tried and because there was nothing in this world that would make him force Seth into sex he’d just have to do it himself. And if he was honest with himself he didn’t like the idea of getting down with Seth but not knowing how to do it or what felt good to either of them. When they’d make it so far one day he wanted to be good and all Seth could wish for.  
With a groan he stretched to reach the bag and to pull it up so he could get out the vibrator and the lube. His new little friend was wrapped in its wrapping and it took him at least five minutes to free him because the fucking plastic wouldn’t rip apart. Eventually it did and he just threw it to the other end of the room. He’d get rid of that tomorrow.

As he was looking at it from this close now he suddenly thought if he should have started with a smaller size but it was too late now anyway to bring it back since he’d already unwrapped it. “Let’s do this.” Dean said more to himself because really he was all alone in his room and bed. To get more comfortable he reached under the blanket and took off his boxer briefs. Ah, freedom. The thought brought a shit eating grin to his lips every time he stripped down (being naked was awesome).

Before he could or would do anything to the untouched parts of his body Dean wrapped his hand around his dick. It had been half hard since he had rubbed his hip against Seth earlier that day and he was seeking for relief. He grew to his full size in no time after he started massaging and rubbing himself while keeping his eyes close to let his dirty mind wander. 

Without controlling or telling himself to he saw Seth in his leather pants again. God, they really did look good on him and Dean imagined him not wearing a groin guard under it, imagined him being all hard. It looked delicious how his dick pressed against the tight hugging material and a moan left Deans moth at the thought of touching it. He started kneading his balls with his free hand and saw Seth peeling down the tight pants, slowly, putting on a show for him until he was left in his black briefs. 

They made his skin look tan even more and Dean could now imagine himself sinking down to his knees, putting his hands on Seths hips as he started mouthing at the black fabric. It tasted salty where Seths cock had wetted it with precome and another moan left Deans mouth as he imagined himself pulling down Seths underwear. He was pulled back on his feet and ordered to lay back on the bed and Seths face was all red and excited mixed with the right amount of shy but still very hungry. Hungry for Dean. It was a look that suited Seth.

As Dean heard Seth asking for the lube in his head he grabbed it blindly himself and spread some onto his fingers just as Seth did in his imagination. He pulled up his knees so he could spread his legs and make enough room for his lover to sit between them or in reality so he could reach between them better. The first touch of the wet coldness gave him Goosebumps but he ignored them because the slippery liquid started warming up as soon as he started rubbing it over his hole. Being touched there gave him a weird feeling but also made his cock twitch in anticipation.

He gave himself a lot of time adjusting, circled his hole and took more lube just to be really sure. He started relaxing and just as he did he pushed in one finger, pushing it deeper and deeper very slowly so he could concentrate on the feeling. It was a new feeling being filled and it was breath taking. Dean almost came on his belly without touching his dick any further.

Still very slowly and carefully he pulled back his finger and pressed in once more. He did this a couple of times until the soft burn had faded away and he decided he could take another finger. The stretch of two fingers burned more but didn’t actually hurt. It was a pleasurable burn and stole a moan from his mouth. Dean was very surprised by himself that he wasn’t moaning out loud already because the need to come was strong and the head of his cock rubbed against his belly in a little puddle of precome. The touch wasn’t quite enough yet but that was okay. Much rather he wanted to concentrate on his fingers which he had started fucking himself on again.

The longer he kept moving his fingers the better it felt and the bigger he felt the need to come or at least be fucked a little deeper. It was like he was seeking for something but his fingers were too short or small or whatever to really give it to him so he slowly pulled away his hand from his butt. His fingers were sticky but he grabbed the vibrator anyway and spread lube on it. 

As Dean lined up the head of the vibrator against his entrance he could see Seth between his legs behind his eyelids. His hair was messy and his forehead sweaty but he looked happy and excited and had one hand around his cock that pressed against Deans entrance. Slowly Dean pushed in the plastic (while Seth did the same with his cock in Deans mind) and he had to bite his bottom lip hard to not yell or moan out too loud. Instead he rolled his head to its side and pressed it into his pillow. Ziggler did not need to hear this or come over to see if he was okay.

Dean kept pushing and pushing and the vibrator suddenly seemed so big, stretched his hole and made it burn, it seemed to never end but finally after pushing and pushing he could feel his hand press against his cheeks. As his fingers started looking to the little button that would turn on the vibration he was shaking a little but still managed. A low humming noise filled the room and Dean moaned into his pillow again. 

Putting his hand to the end of the vibrator he started pulling it out and pushed in again. That he kept doing until he was a moaning mess imagining Seth fucking him and just as he was sure he’d explode any second he wrapped his free hand around his cock and rubbed it up and down. It only took four or five tugs until he came onto his belly and into his hand with Seths name on his lips. He fucked himself through his orgasm until he felt weak and worn out and slowly he pulled out the vibrator and shut it off.

He opened his eyes and faced the top of his room smiling to himself. This would work. This would totally work.

•

Getting up seemed to be the most horrible idea Dean had ever had but it was past 5pm already and his tummy screamed for food. He left his bed eventually and put on some boxers before making his way downstairs. Ziggler wasn’t home, Dean knew that because since his mom was in town he would spend the day with her and the dirty blond one had the house all to himself. There were a lot of things he could do in this big house all on his own but he decided he’d leave it after food.

While frying a couple of eggs and slurping his coffee Dean decided to get Seth a gift. He wasn’t sure what yet but he was sure he would get him something, something that reminded him of Dean and something he’d wear or keep around a lot. Maybe a book because Dean had seen that Seth had an extra bag just filled with books and he knew from their conversations that he’d read most of them more than just one time.

Or he could get him a watch. Probably too expensive. Dean kept thinking about it as he started eating his ‘breakfast’. He put the dishes in the sink once he was done and got ready to leave the house and make his way downtown.


	7. the start of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrollins relationship is starting to get very serious. Lot's of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll die of diabetis after reading this. That's all I have to say this time.

Getting a gift for Seth was harder than Dean had ever thought. What would one even get for a guy that he’s in love with without looking super gay? The longer he wandered around the shops downtown the darker Deans mood got and his legs started hurting along with his feet so at one point he decided it was time to sit down so he could have at least a coffee.

Dean had been a great coffee drinker most of his life, started when he was fourteen and still went to high school which he’d hated. It had been hell on earth to him especially since he was living with his mom back then and his dad was long gone. His mother had been an alcohol and drug addict and fucked around all her life. Dean always thought it was funny how it was possible that he had siblings somewhere out there but he hoped there were none. 

With his coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other (the coffee shop gave newspaper away for free and Dean would never not take something that didn’t cost his money) he sat down at a table and started reading while enjoying his coffee.

He wasn’t really interested in all the political stuff he much rather read the sports part since he was a big fan of whatever contained movement and strength and the human body. When he had almost finished drinking his coffee Dean found the part of the newspaper where it showed what sports events would come to Vegas soon and it hit him right in the face as he read it. Nashville predators vs. Arizona coyotes. 

Seth liked hockey, Dean knew that and he also knew Seth liked the Arizona team because he’d seen him wearing some shirt of them to practice once in a while so this would probably be something Seth was interested in. Yes, this would be great.

•

The elevator lifted him to the fourth ground way too slow but arrived there eventually and Dean almost tripped over his own feet as he exited the thing. There was no one else on the floor but that was fine, Dean didn’t like people watching him anyway and he was always watched weather it was because he was tall or because of his messy hair or because he was on television two times a week at least. His feet meeting the floor were the only thing around that made a sound as Dean approached to Seths door.

His knocking was low and heavy and Dean could hear Seth talking on the phone on the inside of the room but couldn’t quite make out the words. That was fine though because Seth seemed to hang up soon and opened the door to look right at Dean who leaned down and pressed his lips on Seths. “Hey there.”

“Hey!” Seth seemed surprised but had kissed Dean back and let him come inside. “Didn’t expect any visitors tonight, sorry.” The younger one immediately started cleaning the small table in the room which was filled by magazines and empty killcliff cans which Dean knew was Seths favorite drink. 

“It’s fine, don’t clean up for me.” Still Seth couldn’t leave it alone and even took a towel to clean a couple of crumbs off the table. 

“You can sit. Do you want something to drink?”

“Beer would be cool.”

Seth hesitated. “You here by car?”

“Yeah.” The younger one looked at him worried. “Hey, I won’t take it if I had a drink don’t worry.” A minute later Dean held the cold glass of a beer bottle in his hand and Seth was sitting across from him at the table stirring in his cup of tea. “I got something for you.” Dean busted out without hesitance. 

Immediately Seth raised his eyes on the face of the older one and lifted one eyebrow while holding a soft smile on his face. He seemed excited but held back which was obvious but Dean was sure that would change in a minute. “Really?” He heard the two toned man say. “What is it?”

Dean reached in the pocket of his jacket that he had hung over the back of his chair and fumbled out an envelope and a box wrapped in bright red paper. “Here.” He said and put it down on the table in order to slide it over to Seth. “Take a look yourself.”

“Does it matter which one I open first?”

“Well, no but still I’d recommend the box.”

Seth nodded and took the box, slowly starting to unwrap it before he looked at Dean and opened it. A leather bracelet was what Seth took out of the box and took a look at, wrapping it around his wrist immediately. It looked good against his tan skin and Dean smiled at how well it fit him. "You like it?” He put his eyes on Seths face which was still busy staring at the bracelet before he lifted his head and started smiling at Dean widely. 

“I love it. I used to have one of those in high school but it fell apart after I went swimming with it in the ocean when I was on vacation. I’ll take care of this one much better. It’s very lovely. Thank you, Dean.” With that he took his eyes off Dean again and grabbed the envelope. The older one kept eyeing Seth as he opened it and took out the two tickets for the hockey game he’d found in the newspaper earlier. Slowly Seth raised his head absolute disbelieve on his face. “Dean..” He started. 

The older one kept his face smiling and waited for a reaction but Seth didn’t say anything. Instead he got up and climbed in Deans lap. Putting his arms around the older ones neck he pressed his lips to Deans who wrapped his arms around Seths waist right away to press him close to his body. His mouth had tasted like beer seconds ago but now it was filled with the sweet taste of Seth and once again Dean couldn’t get enough of it. Instead of pulling back as his lungs started burning he just inhaled quickly and pressed his lips right back to Seth who didn’t seem to be bothered by that. In fact he pressed even closer to Dean and kissed him like it was the only thing he was supposed to do in life. 

Eventually they broke apart after a while and as Dean opened his eyes he found Seth looking at him absolutely amazed and still holding on to his strong body. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you! How did you even know I mean ..?”

“You’re very welcome. I saw you wearing the coyotes jersey at practice a couple of times. Thought you’d like to go there. Thought that you’d enjoy taking me with you eventually.” A wide grin formed on Deans lips and Seth rolled his eyes but pressed his own grinning mouth back to Deans.

“I would really like that but I’ll only do it if you stay over tonight and let me thank you with dinner.”

Still grinning Dean answered. “How could I possibly say no to that?”

•

The bed was the biggest item of furniture in the apartment but still calling it big was exaggerated. Sure he’d slept here the other day and Seth had been in bed with him but Seth had been sitting. Now that both men were on their backs their shoulders were pressed together and one of Deans arms was hanging off the bed which was fine because in was hot under the blanket anyway.

While Seth was in his flannel pajama pants and a shirt Dean only wore his boxers and the shirt he’d been wearing all day. Both were looking at the ceiling and took in the others presence for a moment before Dean broke the silence. “Dinner was great but I still think you owe me for that one time I cooked for you at my house.”

Seth smiled at that. “I will. Once I can find a kitchen to cook in I’ll make you a real good dinner.”

“Better than the one of this Italian take out we had last time?”

“Lots better. I make the best pasta in all Iowa.”

“Can’t wait to taste it.” Both grinned. Dean felt tired but he didn’t want to sleep just yet. Since it was dark and most of both bodies were under the blanket the older one took a moment to breathe in and out before he dared to slowly feel for Seths hand which he found close to the younger mans body. He took it in his and pushed his fingers between Seths. They kept quiet for a while again before Seth broke it eventually.

“Is it weird for you to like a guy?” Before answering Dean put a lot of thought in his words because he didn’t want to answer in a rude way or in a way that made him sound like he didn’t really care.

“Yeah.” He answered honestly. “I mean I’ve been with girls all my life and I was about to marry one. I love girls, I love their pretty hair, love their boobs, love the way their bodies are shaped and I love their asses too.” He paused. “But I also like your hair. And I like your chest, you’re nipples are very cute.” Both grinned at that and Seth blushed. “I adore your body and man your ass is distracting as hell. If I’d get a dollar for every time I find myself staring I’d be rich. It’s weird to be into a guy but I like it. I like liking you a lot.”

Seth wanted to ask why but he didn’t. He didn’t need to either because Dean kept talking. “It’s a warm and welcome feeling. I may not know what it’s like to love a man but yeah I guess liking you is doing me really good. So to answer your question: Yeah, ‘s very weird for me to like a guy but I enjoy the feeling of it a lot.” 

Deans words made Seths heart beat faster and he closed his eyes so he could take in what the older one had just said. They were still holding on to each others hands. “How did you realize you’re gay?” It was now Deans part so ask.

“I didn’t. Well not at the beginning. I always thought it was more fun to hang with guys even though I never really had a lot of male friends. I usually kept hanging around girls and the other dudes at high school thought that was a reason to be my friend so I mainly hung around douchebags. When I turned 17 one of those guys, back then he was a friend to me but yeah I’m happy he’s not anymore, he threw a party for me. His name was Wade and he was one of the ‘more important people’ at school so yeah he threw me a party and because those guys didn’t know me that well of course the only thing they could get me for a present was a female stripper that was also supposed to suck me off later that night. I didn’t know that of course. I enjoyed the party first, got a little drunk and had fun with my friends and this stripper gave me a nice lap dance and took me to Wades bedroom later that night. 

We made out and there was a lot of touching and all and she rubbed against me and stuff girls do when they try to arouse a man I guess. Once we were naked I realized that, oh my god don’t laugh at me okay, but like I wasn’t hard at all even though I thought she was really hot and she stared at me in disbelieve and I was just very embarrassed but before I could totally freak out she gave me an understanding smile, handed me my underwear and patted me on the back. ‘Wait a minute’ she said and left the room and I thought that was it she would tell everyone and I would be the joke of the school.

She did come back though and I was right she was not alone. With her was this really hot guy I think his name was Justin or something. Anyway she explained to me they’d try something to make me feel real good and I should just lay back and all and I did and as this Justin guy started touching me. My teenage body almost died right under his hands but yeah. He got me off and that girl watched and yeah. That’s how I found out I like guys over girls.”

Dean was amused by Seths story but he also kind of liked it. “Never took you for a guy who’d like a stripper for his birthday.”

“I didn’t but it wasn’t really my choice. Whatever I didn’t tell anyone until four years later when I fell in love the first time.”

“So you have been with other people before?”

“Yeah. I’ve tried dating a couple of times.”

“How often?”

“Like .. Two times.”

“Why’d you break up with them?”

“My first boyfriend left me to be with a girl and the second one cheated on me.”

“Wow if that’s not mean I don’t know what.” Seth laughed a little at that.

“It’s fine. I’ve never been a guy to have a lot of sex so it had to happen sooner or later.”

“I don’t get how people are not into sex.”

“It’s not that I’m not into it I just .. Okay, this is gonna sound really soppy but I think it’s something special lovers should only share from time to time because they love each other and maybe I wasn’t in love with him enough or the other way around but I just didn’t feel like sleeping with him.”

Dean paused and thought about the words for a second. “Do you feel like sleeping with me some time in the future?”

“Yeah.” Seths voice sounded a little weak and a little rough but the simple answer made Dean smile. 

“I’ll make sure it’ll be real special.” Turning his head to its side he caught Seths eyes and winked at him. The younger one rolled his eyes but started laughing.

“Ass.” 

“I have a great one I think.”

“Oh my god, Dean!” Seth rolled his eyes once more but had to laugh even harder.

“Hey, don’t tell me you haven’t been hitting on my butt as much as I have on yours.” With a wide grin on his lips he kept looking at Seth who was still laughing and tried to catch his breath.

“Well maybe..” He was now grinning himself but looked back at Dean. He stared at him for a moment before the younger one leaned over to press a kiss on Deans lips and smiled at him before he rolled on his side and crawled under the older ones arm to put his head on his chest. Both men fell asleep after a while.

As Dean woke up he was in bed alone but he could see Seth who was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He was combing his hair and looked sleepy. It was a view that made Dean smile and he wished he could wake up to more often. For a little longer he enjoyed what he was seeing before he rolled out of bed to make his way over to the two toned man that was still busy with his hair as Dean pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and pushed his arms around Seths middle, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Morning.” He mumbled and Seth smiled at him, showing the little gap between his front teeth that Dean thought was absolutely adorable. 

“Good morning.” Seth answered and looked at the older one in the mirror while he kept brushing his hair on the side that Deans head wasn’t on. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than ever.” Both grinned at each other and Seth put down the hairbrush a little after, leaning into Deans body. “Would you like to go out for brunch?” The smile on Seths face grew wider as he nodded.

“I’d love to. Just let me do my hair and put on some clothes.”

“Let me help.” Dean smiled as he pulled back and stood behind Seth. The younger mans hair felt soft against Deans fingers as he combed through it a couple of times before dividing it into three parts. His eyes were locked on his fingers work as he started braiding it. Dean couldn’t see how fascinated Seth looked at him through the mirror until he asked for a hair tie and Seth gave him one quickly. “What?” He asked, still concentrated on his finger.

“Nothing just .. No one ever did that besides my mom. Didn’t know men with not long hair could do it.”

“Hey I’ve been in a relationship with a girl for years I picked up a couple of tricks about hair. If you ever need help with your make up I know a couple of things about that might help as well.” He winked at Seth who rolled his eyes once again but turned around to kiss Dean.

“Shut up. Thanks for helping me though.”

“You’re welcome. Now get dressed. Oh and it would be nice if you could borrow me a shirt. Mine smells.”

“Sure you can take whatever you want. You wanna shower?”

“Yeah I’ll be quick about it.”

Seth nodded and left the room to close the door behind him. Dean stripped and cleaned himself to leave the bathroom soon after with only a towel around his waist. Seth was sitting at the table again and looked at one of the magazines he’d put away last night. As Seth had allowed him Dean opened the small wardrobe and took a look inside. He took a pair of boxers and the shirt that was sitting on top of the pile. Both he put on before turning around to find his jeans which he started putting on.

As Seth started speaking to him he raised his face to him and just noticed now that the younger one was watching him. “Looks good on you.”

“What? Shirt or boxers?”

“Both.” Seth grinned, cheeks red and turned his attention back to the magazine. Dean raised one eyebrow. 

“You know you’re allowed to look, right?” Seth glanced at him shyly.

“Sure.” Even from the three meter distance Dean could see him blush hard.

“I mean it Seth. You can look, you can even stare. Don’t hold back it’s nothing to be shy about. I mean it’s not like I’m naked.” Actually it was. The blue boxer briefs were a little too small since Seth was a little smaller than him and they didn’t leave much room for imagination. 

As the younger one slowly raised his eyes again to look at Dean he was still red and his eyes a little bigger than usually. Dean walked closer until he was standing in front of Seth who was sitting and his face was in the height of Deans chest. Because of that Dean leaned down and put one hand to Seths chin to turn his face at him and smile. “Don’t be afraid to look at what’s yours.” With a kiss he pulled back and pulled on his jeans for good.

Seth was still blushing but he nodded. They left the apartment soon after and found a place where they could fill their hungry tummies. It was obvious that both men enjoyed spending time together and neither Dean nor Seth made a secret of how much they actually liked each other. The older one could see how good it actually was for Seth to not hide himself all the time, he was smiling and giggling at Deans words and after they were done eating and kept enjoying their coffee and tea a little longer. Their hands laid on the table and held on to each other. 

The moment was perfect and for the first time in years Dean felt truly happy. His belly felt ticklish and his cheeks hurt from all the smiling. 

It happened while they were joking about Zigglers ridiculous way of holding a spoon when he ate. They were both preoccupied with the conversation when Renee entered the restaurant and of course the first thing she saw was Dean and Seth. Dean didn’t notice her until she was standing right next to him at the table. He looked up at her, his face turned hard and the smile was gone. Still he didn’t let go of Seths hand.

“Dean.” She said. “Seth.” She nodded in his direction. Her face wasn’t nearly as cold as Dean had thought it would be. Renee didn’t seem to notice the boys holding hands, she was staring at Dean instead. “Good seeing you here now I don’t have to call you later. I wanted to ask if you’d come over to the house tonight? I just want to explain a-“ Dean interrupted.

“Renee.” He almost laughed at her. “I’m not coming back. The only reason for me to come back is to take my furniture and stuff with me when I move to a new house.” His face turned cold again and she looked hurt but he knew her good enough. This was just her way of trying to change his mind. She always did that, big eyes, head low. Like the innocence in person.

“I’m not seeing him anymore, you know?”

“I don’t care?”

“But you love me, right? We’ve been together for so long, Dean. Come home..” In the corner of his eye Dean could see how Seth awkwardly shifted in his chair and tried pulling his hand away from Deans but the older one just held on to him a little more.

“I loved you. That’s past tense. I’m over it, over you. I found something that made me feel a lot better than our relationship ever did.” He glanced over at Seth. Renees eyes changed in disbelieve.

“You’re kidding me right? Dean, you’re not gay.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you. You need to leave, Renee. I’m not coming back and everything you say just makes things worse.” She stared back and forth between Seth and Dean. It was still obvious that she couldn’t believe what Dean had just told her indirectly.

“I can’t believe ..” Dean didn’t listen to her anymore. He turned his attention back to Seth until the blonde woman left them alone again and Seth drew away his eyes from her so he could look back at Dean. His face was pale. 

“You okay?” Dean asked and lifted Seths Hand to his mouth so he could press a kiss on the back of it just to put it down on the table again and take it in both of his own hands. Seth had turned cold but the older one started rubbing soft and caring circles onto the back of Seths hand with his thumbs. “Seth?” He said as he got no answer.

The younger one lowered his head and stared at their hands. Because Dean didn’t want to push he left Seth alone with his thoughts for a moment and the younger one started talking eventually. “She’s so pretty.” His voice wasn’t as loud as it normally was and he still didn’t look at Dean.

“So?” The older one asked and kept looking at his boyfriend. 

Again Seth didn’t say a thing and Dean took a deep breath. “Seth. Hey? Of course she is pretty. There are a lot of pretty girls out there but that doesn’t change the fact that I fell for you.”

“But.. With me there will be so many things you’re going to miss out on.”

“Like what?”

“Things like a female body or going shopping for dresses. I’m taking the chance for you to become a father one day if we stay together that long.”

“Oh come on.” Dean pulled a grimace and shook his head. “Your body is great I told you that already and I can still buy you pretty clothes.” Now he put a smile on his face again. “Maybe not dresses but I mean you do dress up sometimes and if I wanna go shopping with you that bad we can still do that and becoming a father? I never thought about that anyway. I’m not missing out on anything by being with you. Stop saying such things. You’re great. I want to be with you.” He kept holding Seths hand and smiled at him like a moron.

For a moment longer Seth looked worked up in the topic but his face broke into a soft smile as soon as Deans dimples appeared. “Alright.” He sighed and took his cup of tea with his spare hand to nip at it before he put it down again. “And I will be coming back to that shopping thing.” His smile grew and Dean laughed out before he shook his head.

•

It was two weeks later that Dean and Seth met for the hockey game they wanted to go to. Dean was driving the car and Seth bounced around in his seat. He was all excited for the game and Dean grinned at him. He had learned in the past days that Seth turned into a five year old when it came to things he was really passionate about. Hockey was apparently one of those things.

They’d come here early so they’d find a good spot to park at and picked up some popcorn and drinks on their way to their seats. Seth had borrowed Dean his Arizona coyotes scarf and wore the jersey himself. While the younger one kept talking about how often he’d seen them play live already Dean started drinking his beer and eating the popcorn which was delicious. They both liked it sweet the best. ‘Salty popcorn tastes like pasteboard’ they’d come to that conclusion in the car on their way here.

While the younger one kept talking, Dean looked at him. To him it was still amazing how easy he’d fallen for Seth and how overwhelming ever day was that he got to spend with him. Seth was a shy guy but also a funny person and sometimes he started talking like a cascade pouring water and he forgot breathing when he was all excited which gave him hick-ups. Sometimes he talked in his sleep and he loved it when Dean helped him with his hair in the mornings. 

“..And since they won the last game they qualified themselves for the game today. So cool, right?” Dean had not listened to any of Seths words he had been occupied by those shining puppy eyes and his thoughts the whole time. He nodded and leaned over to press his lips on Seths. 

“Yeah, that’s great.” He answered anyway and soon after the game started. Dean had been to a couple of hockey games before and he liked the sport (not as much as wrestling because yesssssssssssssssss wrestling) but he still enjoyed it. He even more enjoyed Seths excitement about everything that happened on the ice. They kept sharing the popcorn and emptied their drinks fast. 

Time flew by and there was a short break so they could empty their bladders and fill up their drinks. Both sat down on their chairs again with a sigh. Seth turned to Dean. His cheeks were red, probably because he was hot from all the screaming and jumping off his chair and stuff. “Thanks for taking me here. I’m having a lot of fun.”

Dean looked back at the younger one and smiled. He wanted to keep that look on Seth forever. He looked happy and satisfied and all Dean could wish for. It made him proud and feel incredibly good that he’d did this. He had made Seth this happy. He was making Seth happy.

Just as he wanted to lean over a very familiar music started playing over the big speakers in the arena. It was the music that announced the kiss-cam and before Dean could lean over to his boyfriend they were both too curious who would get picked to kiss. Sometimes the people responsible for the kiss-cam made very funny people kiss each other. That one time Dean had seen a very greasy and fat guy getting picked and next to him had been a chick, big boobs, blonde hair and all that. She’d started running as the guy tried kissing her and the whole arena had laughed at that.

Waiting for the show both stared at the monitor and then suddenly they were staring at themselves. On the monitor. Pink hearts and all around their faces. Dean couldn’t believe it and he had to laugh out loud. The whole arena watched them as he turned towards Seth who was blushing hard and it made Dean smile even more. He knew this Seth. This was Seth as he’d met him. Shy and blushing. The guy Dean fell in love with. 

Dean knew if he didn’t kiss Seth now it would be the end of their time together and not kissing him wasn’t even an option but still if he kissed Seth right now it was done. The whole world would know. They were both guys known by the public, they were both on TV every week and they were dating which until now only a couple of people knew. But this would change any second because Dean was leaning over already.

He grabbed Seths face and pulled him closer, smiled at his boyfriend. Even though they’d just started dating Dean knew it was the right moment. He knew there wouldn’t be a better day, there would not be a better moment. “I’m in love with you, Seth Rollins!” He almost yelled so Seth could hear him over all those people whistling and clapping and screaming at them to kiss already.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he leaned over and pressed his lips to Seths. Deans heart almost exploded in his chest as his lips kept pressing against Seths and the younger one responded, pressed his lips back to Deans and leaned over a little himself by putting his hands on Deans thighs so he wouldn’t fall over. 

The moment their faces smashed together the world faded away. They didn’t hear the people clapping and yelling even louder and they didn’t notice the music anymore and when they pulled back and looked in each others eyes again Seth smiled at Dean and said something that Dean couldn’t hear but he didn’t need to because he could read the lips of his lover easily. “I love you too.”

Dean was so close, so fucking close, to crying of happiness but he would not do that here in public. Instead he pressed his lips to Seths again even if he knew the camera was no longer focusing on them. He kissed him once more and a second time and even a third before he pulled back. Seths lips were all red and so were his cheeks. He looked beautiful and Dean never wanted to forget this moment.

Good thing it was probably going to be all over the sports news by the end of the day.


	8. i need you to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets lost on his way to where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so what I had in mind for this story originally finally starts and I hope you can get as excited about it as I do. Thanks to loveyoujas.tumblr.com for supporting my idea and sorry it took me so long to write it. Have fun though.

Dean was more than happy he didn’t have to deal with Hunter and Stephanie today. He woke up in Seths hotel room, the younger man curled against his side still snoring quietly. Dean looked at him for a moment and took in every detail he could get before he reached out to softly brush some loose strands out of Seths face.

It still was overwhelming to him how he’d fallen for this man so fast and so hard and it made his heart ache to think of being without him ever again. Once more he softly ran his fingers through Seths hair and the younger man slowly began waking up at that.

He rubbed his eyes and mumbled something Dean couldn’t understand before trying to hide his face in Deans chest. Seth took a deep breath as if he was smelling Dean before he angled his head in a position that would allow him to rest his chin on Deans chest before looking at him all sleepy with a soft smile on his lips. “Morning.” Seths voice was still filled with sleep and it sounded rough and Dean never wanted to wake up to something else again.

“Hey.” He smiled at the man in his arms and Seth crawled up his body just a little bit in order to press his lips to his mouth. “Let’s order breakfast.” The two toned man agreed and reached out for the room telephone so he could order room service. Both stayed in bed until their breakfast arrived and ate together, drank coffee together.

After that they finally decided to leave the bed. Seth went to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth and use the toilet and Dean, gentleman that he was, waited outside. While his lover was busy he took his phone and fell down on the bed to check if someone had messaged him. Renee had called him five times but he didn’t feel the need to call her back. One message from Dolph. That one he liked more so he opened it.

Bar tonight. Boys are coming. You&me leave home at 10pm. Bring Seth if he wants. Cu.

What a nice guy, really. Dean texted back he’d ask Seth but come with no matter what. As he was still typing (which took him hours because this fucking phone was so hard to work) Seth came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed properly. “So what’s the plan for today? You heading to the gym?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah. It’s Sunday, I gotta go home and do laundry or Dolph’ll kick me out. The boys asked me to come to the bar tonight so I guess I’ll be there. You wanna come?” Seth hesitated to answer. “You don’t have to.” Dean kept the option to say no open.

“Well I just .. Don’t really like bars with lots of people. I come along to like make friends and stuff but it’s fine if you just go to spend a night with your boys.”

“Is cool, Seth, really. By the way it’ll feel a lot better to have you back once I didn’t see you for a while.” He winked at the younger man. “I’ll just give you a call tomorrow and we can head to the gym together.” They agreed and a little later Dean had to leave in order to fulfill his cleaning duties at home.

•

The bar wasn’t as packed as Dean had thought it would be. On Sunday nights lots of people who were off on Monday came here and he knew most of them usually but not tonight. It wasn’t that bad at least he had time to focus on his boys (there were girls too but he didn’t really care about them so whatever).

Ziggler was there at his side, Cena and Reigns. Also Daniel Bryan and the Uso twins. Natalya had come along together with Nikki and Brie who kept snuggling against their boyfriends sides (it was annoying and Dean made a note in the back of his head to not come along if Brie and Nikki were in the same room as Bryan and John EVER) but the blonde seemed to be fine. Next to her sitting was Paige. She was hot and Dean had thought about touching her a lot when he first met her. He never did though. 

The group was talking about Stephanie and Hunter, they were joking around and drinking and having a couple of snacks. Usual night out with his friends which Dean liked. He would have liked it even more if Seth would have been here but the idea of falling into his arms tomorrow was good enough to keep him smiling.

“What are you smiling about, asshole?” Dolph, who else? The others didn’t stop talking and neither looked at him so they hadn’t noticed their conversation yet. 

“Just happy, ‘s all.” Dean took a sip of his beer.

“That’s good.” Dolph grinned like a maniac and by now the others started looking at Dean. Natalya was the first to ask.

“So how come you’re with Seth now and how is it being with him?” He knew she was a friend of Renee but she was his friend too so she probably didn’t mean to be rude by asking. A hot feeling spread on his face and it was not because of the alcohol he drank already.

Dean shrugged his shoulder. “It’s good. It’s been very good.” The others at the table kept looking at him but he didn’t know what to tell them. “What?” He asked a little harsh and it made everyone grin.  
“You’re adorable. Tell us about you guys.” Brie was too damn curious, really.

“I don’t know what to tell you. We date. We go out and do stuff and we stay home and make out just like you guys do with your partners.”

“And how’s the sex?” Of course, Nikki. 

Dean raised one eyebrow. “That dude looking to you like he’s just gonna let me fuck him?” Now it was the others at the table to raise their eyebrows and Dean wished he wouldn’t have said a damn thing.

It was Jimmy to talk next. “So you tellin’ us you guys don’t sleep with each other? Man I’d kick Naomis ass if she wouldn’t let me..”

“Shut up, Jimmy.” Wow, Dolph started getting protective over Dean. “They just started dating, calm down.”

“Do you like not get hard or anything when you’re in bed with him?” Shut up, Nikki. Please just shut the fuck up.

“I do, so?” Dean started acting like a child but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Man you must be in deep pain.” It was Jays turn to speak. “Can you still get it up for a girl? I mean now that you switched sides?”

“What a stupid question! Of course I can.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You sure? I think we should test it.” Everyone agreed, Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

“I don’t care what you got in mind I know I can get hard on a girls ass just fine now shut the fuck up. Drink your beer or whatever.” He got a little angry but his friends just wouldn’t leave it alone.

“I think Paige should dance a little. I’ll not believe you still like girls until I see myself.” Dean started disliking Nikki a lot but he felt like he had to prove himself. He’d not let his friends think he suddenly was super gay and stuff. He was a man after all. 

“Get over here.” Deans voice was a dark and deep growl as he pushed back his chair a little and his friends started cheering as Paige got up with a wide grin on her lips. “Hey, Antonio.” Dean spoke up to the guy that owned the bar. “Mind turning on the music for a moment?” Antonio did not mind and put on something that was absolutely horrible to Dean but whatever. He just wanted to prove he was a man even if he wanted to suck dick.

As soon as the music started Paige began moving her body to the beat and it looked incredibly good. Her dress was tight and short and Dean spread his legs just a little on order to make some room for her to get closer which she did. His friends started clapping and whistling and he would have rolled his eyes at them if he wasn’t so god damn occupied by Paige. The young lady put one hand on his shoulder, standing between his legs and she kept moving her body. 

She leaned forward and almost pressed her tits in his face. Slowly she lowered her body until she was squatting between Deans legs. Her face was in the same height as his crotch and Dean just imagined for a second opening his jeans and pushing his cock down her throat. He began getting hard at the thought of it. Paige however stood up again, still moving to the beat, and turned around shaking her fine ass right in front of his face.

He couldn’t help it but reached out to first smack it and grab it right after. His friends applauded and whistled at that. She lowered her body once more until her ass was pressed tight against his groin and Dean felt her rubbing against his erection. He put his hands on her hips and pressed her just a little tighter because damn he needed that friction. 

Sadly Antonio started lowering the volume of the music again so his other guests wouldn’t be bothered too much. Paige stopped dancing and his friends clapped for her as she took a bow. 

“So?” Nikki just couldn’t leave the thing alone.

“What do you think?” Dean asked annoyed as he put his chair back to the table to sit down and drink the rest of his beer.

“You tell us.”

“Ask her.” He gestured towards Paige who started grinning widely. 

“Totally worked. Wouldn’t mind taking off his clothes now.” Dean rolled his eyes at that. It was weird how he didn’t even feel the need to touch her anymore. His mind rather took him to Seth. Maybe the guy was jerking off at home thinking about Dean. It would be a shame. 

When Dean fell into his bed later that night he felt weird, almost a little sick. Hopefully it was just the alcohol.

•

The alarm woke him up at eight and Dean felt like crap. He’d only gotten four hours of sleep and his head hurt along with his tummy and he felt sick. In order to take a shower he pulled himself out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. After a proper shower, brushing his teeth and putting on fresh clothes for the gym he felt a whole lot better but still not perfect.

Ziggler and he ate breakfast in silence and he took an aspirin. It would help. 

Arriving at practice was good. Moving would do his body good since his muscles felt tight and a little itchy. He entered the building and saw Nikki, Brie and Paige giggling. AJ was with them and so were Cameron and Naomi. They all looked at him but minded their own business soon again after he looked back at them. Weird. Girls were totally weird.

Since no trainer was there yet he started warming up his muscles until a hand lay down on his shoulder and he turned around to look at Seth. The familiar face made him smile and he leaned in for a kiss. “Hey, you look good.” Seth was wearing a pretty tight tank and gym shorts.

“Thanks. Are you okay?” 

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you wanted to give me a call this morning but you didn’t so I wasn’t sure ..”

“God, I’m sorry. So sorry, Seth.” Dean leaned down for another kiss. “Didn’t get that much sleep and I’m still kinda hung over. I’m sorry, Babe. Didn’t mean to leave you worried.”

“It’s fine. Would you want to come over after practice? We could have dinner together before we come back for the show.” 

Dean nodded and a smile lay on his face. “Sure.”

Practice went by fast and Dean was right it really did do his body good. He left his hangover behind more and more and by the time he headed back to the locker room he felt like he had not partied the last night at all. He made quick work of cleaning himself up, getting dressed and packing his things so he could leave to wait at his car were he and Seth would meet once the younger man was done showering. 

It took longer than usual and had Dean wondering but he didn’t mind waiting. He kept emptying his bottle of water while he leaned against the door of his car. Seth eventually exited the building and came over. As Dean wanted to lean in for a kiss Seth pulled back. The taller one raised his eyebrows and a questioning look found his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Dean?” Seths voice sounded hurt and Dean didn’t get it.

“Tell you what?”

“Please.. Don’t act stupid just tell me. You could have said something before, you didn’t have to do all those things for me you could just have.. Done it without all this.” Dean was so god damn confused which must have been written all over his face. “If you want to be with girls so bad, Dean, why did you even say you love me?”

“Because I do love you. I don’t want to be with any girl, Seth what are you even talking about?”

“Dean, come on. I know why you didn’t call me this morning I just don’t get how you could lie to my face like that.”

“I didn’t call because I was fucking hung over what the fuck is your problem?” Dean started getting frustrated and his tone rose.

Seth hesitated once more. It seemed to be hard for him to focus and Dean could see the white in his eyes turning a little red. He just prayed Seth wouldn’t start crying because he had no clue how to deal with that. “I hope she was worth it, Dean. I mean I get it, Paige is a pretty girl and god she’s hot. If I wasn’t gay I’d probably like her too. I just .. I hope she could give you last night what I wasn’t ready to give you yet.”

It made click in Deans head. Someone had told Seth about the dance last night and someone had clearly told him a couple of lies as well. “Seth, stop. I didn’t sleep with Paige. I didn’t do anything with her. She danced for me at the bar but that was it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Seth shook his head. “I don’t want you to come over today, Dean. Just .. Leave me alone, okay? When you said it was fine for you to wait I believed you but obviously you’re not so please go ahead and do whatever but I’m not gonna play along. That’s not who I am.” And with that he turned around and headed back towards the building. Dean would not let him go that easy though.

“Seth, wait. Let me explain. I swear to god, I didn’t sleep with her. I didn’t even go home with her.” He tried holding Seth back by grabbing his wrist and swirling him around. The younger man clearly had tears in his eyes. “Seth.” Deans voice was a lot softer now. “Listen to me; I swear all she did was dance. The girls provoked me last night, said they bet I couldn’t get it up for a girl and things like if I even was a man anymore and stuff and it just made me angry. But nothing happened, I swear.”

The expression in Seths face turned a little bitter. “So it’s okay just because you had to somehow prove yourself? It’s okay to get a lapdance of a girl just because your god damn ego can’t deal with your friends being assholes? You’re a dick, Dean. Let me go.” Seth shook off Deans hand and kept heading towards the building. 

Dean yelled his name again but Seth didn’t stop. He vanished into the building and left Dean behind. 

Within seconds his world had turned around, his mood had gone from the best down to the worst. He needed to find out who the fuck told Seth about last night. He needed to find out who the fuck he was going to make pay for it.

Entering the building himself his feet stomped down on the floor loudly and he started yelling around. “Who of you fucking bastards told him?” He entered the mans locker room that he’d just left minutes ago. “Who of you fucking assholes did it?” Strictly he went over to Daniel and pushed him against the wall in his back. “Was it you? Did you tell Seth I fucked Paige?” 

“No, the fuck would I do that?”

Dean went on to the next one but heard someone chuckle in his back. He turned around furiously and saw Orton. “The fuck are you laughing at, god damn taken-girls-fucker?”

“Is just amusing to me how you’re unable to keep up any relationship ever.” Randy started laughing more and Dean felt send over the edge. He jumped right into Ortons face, landed fist after fist in the guys face and on his head until strong hands pulled him back. He kept kicking at Orton anyway and contacted with his stomach twice before he was pulled back further and pressed against a strong chest.

His furious eyes were still on Randys face. The guys nose and lips were bleeding but luckily he wasn’t fucking smiling anymore. “Get off me.” Dean tried pulling free from the person that held him back but was pressed to the body even tighter. 

“Dean!” It was a familiar voice that yelled right into his ear. “Dean!” It called out again and he finally pulled free to turn around and look right into Zigglers face. “Dean, get yourself together!” A hand landed on his cheek and he turned his head to the left because of the impact behind that slap. His own hand made his way right to his face where the hand had connected. Dolph looked at him with hard eyes. “You done here, Mox?” And that pulled Dean down from his lurid anger attack. 

His breath was heavy and his heard almost stopped beating at the nickname. He swallowed hard and his hands started shaking as he trembled backwards. Luckily someone had helped Orton out of the room already so he couldn’t see how Dean was slowly beginning to break down. His eyes started burning and the shaking that had started in his hands took over his whole body and he looked around in the room, eyes full of confusion until he looked back at Dolph. “I need to..” His voice decided not to work as he wanted it to. Instead it sounded weak and shaking as well. “I need to go..”

It was only a whisper but Dolph nodded. His face was still hard. “I’ll get you home, Dean.” The older man grabbed his bag and gave the other guys in the room an apologetic look as he pushed Dean out of the room to the car.

•

Dolph sat down the cup of tea on the table before the couch that Dean was sitting on. His eyes were staring into emptiness but his face was full of pain and shock. He didn’t move, barely breathed. Dolph was worried a lot. “Dean?” He tried keeping his voice soft but didn’t get an answer. “Dean?” He tried again and put his hand down on Deans thigh. 

“Yeah?” The younger man didn’t move but he had clearly heard Dolph so that was something even though there was nothing put pain and angst and confusion in his voice.

“Dean, can you look at me?” He didn’t move. Dolph carefully reached out to put his hand on Deans cheek and turned his head until their eyes met. “You think you can try telling me what happened?”

Deans Adams apple dropped a little as he swallowed but he came back to life a little and nodded. “I was.. Was waiting for Seth at the car. We wanted to spend some time together before Raw. He came to me eventually and he ..” Dean obviously had a hard time trying to figure out what really had happened.

“Take your time, buddy.”

The younger one tried again. “He was almost crying, told me to fuck off and leave him alone. I didn’t even know why he just told me he didn’t want to see me again. Found out someone had told him about Paige the other night. He thought I cheated on him.” Now it was Dean who was close to tears, Ziggler could see that since the younger one started rubbing his nose and he knew him good enough to recognize the sign.

“Who told him?” Dolph kept his voice soft and dropped his hand back down on Deans thigh, trying to spend some comfort by softly rubbing his skin through his sweatpants.

“I don’t know. I went back inside to find out. I was so god damn angry. Seth hadn’t believed me when I told him it was only a dance. Someone told him a lie. I went back the locker room, trashing around and I kept asking who told him and then there was Orton and he fucking laughed in my face and told me how funny he thought it was how I wasn’t able to hold the simplest relationship intact and it just .. It took over. My anger took over. I’m sorry, Dolph, I’m so sorry I know I promised..”

Dean was cut off by a sob that left his mouth. Ziggler had never seen his friend like this in years, not even as Renee had cheated on him. Dean wasn’t one for crying but he looked so hurt Dolph wondered how he even held it together. “It’s okay, Dean. I know you didn’t mean to. Come here.” He pulled his friend against his chest and Dean tried hiding his face in Dolph chest.

“I didn’t want to make things so bad I just .. I didn’t cheat on Seth and Orton was there and it all drove me mad. I couldn’t control..”

“Psh.” Dean had started sobbing more and tried explaining but he could barely breathe so Dolph just held him close and rubbed his back. “I know you don’t want to be like that anymore. It’s your past. You did so good leaving it behind the last couple of years. It’s okay, Dean. You’re not that kind of person anymore. You’re a good person. We’ll get Seth to believe you. He’ll come back to you.”

Dolph tried comforting Dean further and just let him cry. He held him until Dean was too exhausted to keep crying, he fell asleep in Zigglers arms, cheeks red and eyes a little puffy. Carefully he put Dean in a better position to get some rest. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen so he could call Hunter and explain why neither, him or Dean could come to work today. Luckily Hunter said it was fine and Dean should take the rest of the week off to sort his stuff out and come back with new energy to work. The guy was too damn nice. Ziggler disliked him a lot.

 

When Dean woke up it was dark in the living room but as he checked the clock on his phone it was just eight o’clock. He should be at work but he figured Ziggler had called in a sick day for him since he would have woken him up otherwise. His eyes still hurt and the house seemed to be quiet except for the sounds coming from the kitchen. So Dolph was at home too. Dean almost started crying again about how good of a friend Dolph really was.

As he got up from the couch his body felt stiff and his stomach sick. He should drink some water. Before he made his way over to the kitchen he checked his phone again full of hope that Seth had called or sent a message but all he got were more calls from Renee. It was the wrong time to deal with her so he shut the screen off again and dragged his sore body to the kitchen.

The moment he entered it Dolph was all over him. “Sit, I’ll get you some water. Or you want tea? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” Dean just nodded at all the questions, not giving a real answer.

Seconds later he drowned a glass of water. Minutes later a plate with hot lasagna was presented to him. “I put in extra cheese because I know you like it. Obviously calling in a cheatday though.” His blond friend smiled at him and Dean just nodded again a thankful expression on his face but still no smile. They ate in silence.

After cleaning the table they sat back down on the couch in the living room and Dolph turned on the TV. “You wanna watch the show?” Dean shook his head. “You wanna watch a movie.” Dean nodded. “Which one?” Dean shrugged. This would be hard. Dolph hesitated for a second. “You wanna call him?”

Deans body started shaking again but at least he nodded. Ziggler got up in order to get the telephone and he smashed in Seths cell phone number before giving the phone to Dean. For a second the younger one just stared at the plastic in his hand but eventually pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. Dolph turned off the volume of the television and left him alone. 

The phone rang three times before a small, hurt voice answered “Who’s there?”

“It’s me.” Dean had to clear his throat, his voice sounded fucking shattered. 

“I told you to leave me alone, Dean.”

“You need to listen to me Seth, just give me a minute, please. I swear to god I’ll be honest with you just let me talk for a bit.” 

The younger one didn’t say anything for a moment. “I don’t want to do this on the phone.”

“Then come over or I will come over just .. please.”

Again a pause from the other end. “I’ll be there in an hour.” Dean breathed in relieve but nodded and said goodbye.

He got up from the couch and Dolph entered the room. “He’s coming over.” Dean told him before heading to the bathroom to clean his face up a little.

•

All three men were sitting in the kitchen at the table. They all stared at Dean as he talked and explained. Seth looked over to Ziggler in order to make sure Dean wasn’t lying. As the dirty blond was finished he had almost started crying again but didn’t quite let himself.

“So you’re telling me she danced and then left you alone again?”

“Yes. Ask Dolph, I went home with him and didn’t leave my bed until this morning.”

“I dislike being a part of this conversation it’s your guys’ shit to work out but you’re both my friends and Seth, Dean is telling the truth. He didn’t do anything with her.”

The youngest in the room still seemed to be confused and unhappy with the situation. “Could have thought it was something like it when Nikki walked up to me.”

“So it was Nikki?” Dean snapped up his face to look at Seth who nodded.

“Please don’t .. Don’t do what you did to Orton again.” At that Deans face turned darker. Had Seth been in the room as he freaked out? He couldn’t remember.

“I won’t. This .. What happened, that is not me. I mean of course it was me but I left this Me behind me a long time ago. I’m not this .. Monster anymore.”

Seth nodded. “So .. How are we going to deal with this situation now?” It was Ziggler to speak.

“I don’t want to stop seeing you.” Dean spoke into Seths face. “I’m in love with you and-“ The doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it, you keep talking.” Ziggler got up and left the room. 

“I’ll fight for you if that’s what you want, Seth. I love you.” Dean reached out and put his hands over Seths hands. The younger one locked his eyes on their hands.

“You don’t have to fight I just .. Please tell me yourself the next time something like this happens. Or just don’t let it happen again. Get over your ego or don’t be with me, Dean. Don’t play games with me please. I can’t take that..”

Dean nodded. “I won’t ever let something like this happen again, Seth. As I said I love you. I’d do anything for you.” A small smile crept on Seths face. “You mind if I kiss you now?” Dean asked still a little unsure about the whole situation.

Seth though nodded and they both leaned over the table to press their lips together. They broke apart as they heard yelling in the hallway and Seth rose one eyebrow before both got up to see what was going on.

In the hallway there was Dolph and in the door Renee. Dean wanted to throw up. He got furious as soon as he saw her. “The fuck do you want here?” His voice was a little louder than actually needed.

“I wouldn’t have had to come if you’d just answer your god damn phone one time so I could talk to you.”

“Well talk now before I smash the door in your face.” Dean sounded angry but was calmed down a little as Seth took his hand from behind. Renee looked at them with disgust in her face.

“Urg, you guys are pestilent for the world. I’m ashamed I ever dated you. Gross.”

“What do you fucking want, Renee?”

“You’re going to be a dad. Get ready to pay me every month but don’t you dare even thinking about seeing the baby ever. You and your loverboy are no surrounding my baby will ever live in. That was all I had to tell you.” With that she turned around and left the three men alone. They all stared after her in shock.


	9. hear my echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you a little background and future information here so enjoy. Also the upcoming week will be the last week of school before fall break so lets all hope I won't have too much homework and can update the story more often. Have a nice sunday.

The world around Dean slowly began to fade away. Time slowed down and things got blurry. Breathing hurt, his lungs were on fire and so was his skin. He began to sweat really badly and his heart hurt like every beat it did would be its last. Dean tried putting his hand on his chest but his body wouldn’t listen to his demands. More and more he began to shake and he felt himself starting to pant.  
The control over his body was fully gone as he stumbled backwards and finally could reach out his hands to hold on to the coat check in the hallway but still he wouldn’t calm down. His eyes started burning, Dean knew what was going on with his body and it scared him enough to bring him close to tears.

His last panic attack he’d had in the age of 15 when his mom had come back to the foster care in order to take him ‘home’ with her. She’d been drunk and almost ripped off his arms as she tried pulling him out of the building that had become his new home. When he’d still lived with her he had to deal with those attacks a lot more often than these days but it still scared him the same, no matter how much older he’d grown.

Dean could feel himself sinking to the ground slowly, trying to keep holding on to the wardrobe but there was no strength in his body. The breathing leaving his nose got less and less and still everything was blurry, he couldn’t make out where he was anymore and he was sure that this time the darkness would just take him with and make his heart stop beating. Somewhere far away he could hear himself gasping, trying to somehow fill his lungs with the needed oxygen but his body wouldn’t listen. It never listened. Other he heard someone whimpering and sobbing and Dean did not realize that it was him still fighting for breath.

The darkness crept closer, started surrounding his body and his vision and he tried squeezing his eyes before snatching them open as far as possible hoping it would leave him alone by then but he lost the battle. His with heat glowing body started cooling down until he was so cold he started shaking all over again. The darkness came closer and finally, yes finally made it all go away. It took Deans mind to a place where he couldn’t feel a thing and didn’t see a thing and he was almost thankful for it.

•

The next time Dean opened his eyes he found himself curled up into a ball under his blanket, freezing so bad he barely felt his limbs. Something warm was in his back but it didn’t quite help him to warm up himself and he tried wrapping his arms around his body even tighter, trying to get himself stopping to shake. His chest still hurt but not as bad as he remembered it, still a whimper left his mouth as he tried taking a deep breath that made him feel like he’d be falling apart any second.

Behind him the weight shifted. “Dean?” The voice was quiet and warm and made the ache in his chest just a little bit better. “Hey.. Dean?” Something touched his cheek and slowly, very slowly, he dared opening his eyes. Things were still a bit blurry but he was sure it was Seth in front of him. So maybe this was his own little heaven? Just him and Seth in a comfy bed, forever just them.

Before he could think further about this theory he felt Seths hand on his cheek again and this time the younger man pushed Deans head slightly to the left so he could look at him better. “Hey, can you hear me?” As Dean tried to speak no words left his mouth. Nodding though worked.

The worry that was written all over Seths face vanished just a bit it was still clearly recognizable. “Can you try sitting up?” Dean still felt very stiff and his muscles hurt but he nodded anyway because it was Seth asking for it and even if he couldn’t manage he’d at least try for him. 

Pushing his body in an upright position was the most exhausting thing Dean had done today and he was glad Seth had a hand on his back to help him. It must be obvious he was still suffering. Seth turned his attention off Dean for a second to take the glass of water he’d brought to the bed in Deans room. “Do you think you can drink?” Again the older one nodded but didn’t feel the strength to lift his arms so he could take the glass from Seths hand.

The younger one must have noticed again before he slowly raised the water to Deans mouth. “I’ll help you.” It was just a whisper but still it meant a lot. Seth carefully tilted the glass towards Dean and the older one opened his lips a bit so the fluid could enter his mouth. After taking three more or less big sips Seth lowered the glass again before putting it aside. For a moment he looked at Dean again and the older man was sure he saw fear in Seths eyes that were just a bit too red in his opinion. Had he cried?

Reaching out his hand Seth pushed a couple of dirty blond locks out of Deans face and Dean took a deep breath. Finally he could breathe again. “Thanks.” His voice was just a whisper since his throat hurt. Must have been all those noises he’d made.

“You’re welcome.” It was a simple answer but as Seth leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deans forehead carefully the taller man tried smiling at his boyfriend. He finally managed to move his hands enough so they’d find Seths and he could interlock their fingers as he felt the need to hold on to Seth and make sure just one more time he was really here and all this was real. The younger man kept looking at Dean in worry still. “Are you feeling a little better?”

Dean nodded and it wasn’t a lie. By this time his chest had stopped hurting and he could breathe again and he didn’t feel as stiff as before anymore and also Seth was here so yeah, things were better. It was just now that Dean noticed how dark the room was and he was thankful for it since he wasn’t sure how his eyes would have reacted to bright light right now. They were one of the scant things that still hurt. That and the back of his head.

His hand that wasn’t holding on to Seth he raised to the back of his head only to feel a small bump underneath his hair. “Hit your head on the floor as you fell down..” Seth looked at him still eyes filled with worry. “Does it hurt badly?” 

Hearing Seths words he had to think about them twice before he got them right. He didn’t remember falling but slowly sliding down to the floor but still his mind had slowed down everything that had happened so maybe he really did fall. “Nah.” He managed croak out. “Mind handing me the water again?” Seth shook his head and reached out for the glass again which Dean emptied with a “Thanks.” On his lips.

After he sat down the glass on his thigh he could feel Seths eyes on him. He knew the younger one wanted to ask but didn’t dare so Dean wanted to make it easier for him. “Panic attacks..” The younger one nodded.

“Dolph told me.”

“Sorry.” Dean felt embarrassed about the situation. Panic attacks made him weak and vulnerable and he didn’t mean for Seth to ever see him like that just because he was sure it’d freak him out way too much.

“Don’t be sorry about it. It’s not your fault.” They were quiet for a moment. “You did scare me though.” Seth continued quietly. “Thought you were dying on me as you stopped breathing. If I had been alone I couldn’t have handled the situation.”

“Yeah, I felt like I was dying too. I’m sorry I would have stopped it if I had control over it..”

“As I said, don’t be sorry. Sometimes the human body does weird things and they’re scary too sometimes. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Seth pulled his hand free of Deans and for the first time since they had been together Dean noticed just how strong Seth really was. He may be shy and awkward but he was solid as a rock as well and the younger one put his arms around Deans shoulders to press him to his chest and kiss his head softly. 

The older man put his arms around Seths waist and hid his face in his chest to take a deep breath. Seth always smelled good like something between fresh clothes and a wind breeze from the ocean. They stayed quiet for a little while and Seth just held Dean who was still exhausted from the panic attack but more than thankful to just be able to be held by someone. He didn’t have that when he was younger, no one had cared back then but now that he had Seth it somehow was a lot easier to deal with it and to come back to the real world with his thoughts. 

He could feel Seth rubbing the tip of his nose against his head and the intimate touch made Deans cheeks flush just a little. Luckily it was dark in the room. As good as the moment felt though he could feel Seth wanted to know why and since when and so many other things. “You can ask, you know.” Dean whispered into Seths chest and for a moment he wasn’t even sure the younger one had heard him before he pulled him down on the bed again so they could lay on their backs. Dean rolled to the side and put his head on Seths chest feeling so much smaller than he actually was as he kept holding on to his boyfriends strong body.

Seth waited for a moment longer and Dean guessed he was trying to figure out where to start which he did eventually. “When did you have your first one?”

“I was 7.” His voice was clear eventhough his throat still hurt. “My mom brought home a new boyfriend and both were heavily drunk. I was having my dinner and about to go to bed after since I had to go to school the next day and as my stomach was filled I wanted to put the plate in the sink but accidently dropped it. Must have been a loud noise since this guy, I think his name was Logan, came to the kitchen first acting like he wanted to see if something had happened but as he saw me just starting to pick up the shards he got all angry and wild on me, asked me if I was too stupid to put a plate in the sink, what kind of failure I was. 

He yelled all those angry things right in my face and my mom? She didn’t even care she watched from the door probably too drunk to realize what was going on anyway. This Logan guy hit me in the face twice before I tried fighting back but he was stronger and hit me in the stomach hard enough to make me throw up. I remember looking at my mom begging for help but she turned around and left the kitchen. Somehow I managed to get to the bathroom. After I locked the door panic took over. I don’t remember much after that just how I woke up on the bathroom floor.”

Seths body felt tense under his hands. “The attacks kept coming back after that. They got more numerous as I turned a little older and my mom kept bringing home different men, all of them drunk and drug addicts. When I turned 11 I even got used to getting beat up by them and my mom not caring. 

I don’t know when and how but someone finally must have noticed that things were wrong with me so just before I turned 12 I got taken to a foster care where I grew up until I was old enough to live on my own. The attacks got less and less the longer I lived there. Last time I had one I was 15.”

As Dean had continued to talk Seth softly rubbed his back and held on to the older mans body that still felt cold. “I’m sorry.” The younger one whispered after Dean had finished his story. 

“Not your fault.”

“Still I am. I .. I know I can’t make all the pain go away but I can try taking some of it off you, okay?” A short pause. “I love you, Dean. I love you a lot and no matter what it costs I won’t let anything ever let you get so upset that this happens again. I’ll take care of you.” Dean felt Seths soft lips against his skull and softly smiled a sad smile. His past was shit and it couldn’t be changed but Seth was here and Seth held him grounded.

“Thanks.” Dean said back. “And I love you too, Seth.” 

He couldn’t remember ever being this open with someone except for Dolph who he’d met when he got into wrestling in the age of 14. It felt weird and it scared him too but it also made him feel save. Seth made him feel save. 

As they kept quiet after that Dean slowly started drifting off as Seth kept rubbing his back and hair but still he couldn’t really fall asleep. Seth must have felt it because he didn’t stop from stroking Dean softly. After just lying there for god knows how long Seth eventually raised his voice again. This time it was him who didn’t dare to really speak up. “So .. I don’t want to upset you again but I guess I have to ask.”

Dean lifted his head so he could rest his chin on Seths chest. “Try me.” There was a tired smile on his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes yet but he tried.

“How are we going to handle the .. Situation with Renee?” Dean was sure he could hear fear in Seths voice. There was fear in his own voice too as he heard himself speak.

“I don’t know I’ve never been in such a situation.” Obviously. But he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Do you want to know what I think?”

Dean nodded for an answer as he was surprised by the strength Seth showed this night.

“You should fight for it.”

“Fight?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. It’s your baby, Dean. Becoming a dad is happy news after all. You may not be with her any longer but it’s your kid, your own flesh and blood and in my opinion it’s not right to just pay for it and call that parental duty. Talk to her, bring some sense to that lady.”

A smile crept back on Deans lips as he heard Seths enthusiasm in his voice. “I don’t even know how to be a dad, Seth. Took care of a couple of kids back when I was a teenager but still that’s nothing compared to having a child on your own.”

“So? No man on the world just knows how to be a dad. You’ll grow into it.”

After a moment of silence Dean looked Seth right in the eyes as he had stared somewhere else before to think about how he could put his thought into words the best way. “I’m .. Scared. Scared that I might be like my mom as a parent. Or even worse my dad who left as soon as he knew my mom was pregnant.”

“Well in order to be like him you’d just do what you’re wanting to do now and not talk to her. And you will never be like your mother, Dean, you hear that.” Seth put his hands on Deans cheeks. “You’re not a drunk. You’re not a drug addict. You’re not dating assholes as I’m considering myself as not being one.” Dean had to smile at that.

“You’re not as far as I can tell.”

“See? You’ll make a great dad. Besides I can already see you spoiling your little girl way too much.” Now Seth was smiling too.

“So now I’m having a daughter?” The smile on Deans lips transformed into a wider grin.

“Hell yeah. You’d buy her all pretty dresses and shoes and help her with her hair and make sure all the boys stay away from her.”

Still grinning Dean just joined in to the dreaming. “And you cook her dinner and help with her homework?”

“Of course. It’d all work out well.” Both men giggled before Dean sighed.

“You’re right I guess. I should call her.”

“That’s a good decision.”

“Thanks for the help though.”

“Anytime.” 

Dean leaned forward and kissed Seth on the lips.

•

Seth was still asleep but Dean had crept out of bed without waking him up in order to take a shower. It was still early but he was done sleeping since he’d woken up an hour ago. After a panic attack he could never find rest quite well. 

Wearing fresh clothes he headed downstairs so he could search for something to eat for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen Dolph was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. He put down the newspaper as soon as he saw Dean. “Morning. How’re you feeling?”

“Better.” Dean said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Good. Seth still asleep?”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks for .. You know. I know it scares you too.”

“As long as I’m able to save your ass I don’t care what it does to me.”

Dean looked at his friend speechless. “Thanks.” He choked out again. “I’d hug you but it’d be hella gay.” Dolph rolled his eyes at him but smiled.

“Oh right which you’re totally not and you didn’t spend the night in the arms of your boyfriend or anything right?”

“You totally got it.” He winked at his friend before taking a sip of his burning hot coffee. “So any plans for today?”

“Since you and I didn’t do any practice and had two cheatdays in a row I will head to the gym. How ‘bout you?”

“Gonna call Renee to meet her.” Dolph raised his eyebrow. “My baby too, right? Why not take care of it?”

“Who knows if it isn’t just a trick to make you come back to her.”

“I’ll know since I’m taking her to the doctor to take a test.”

“Yeah that should do it I guess.”

•

Dean looked at the ultrasound pictures in his hands and his heart jumped in his chest. There wasn’t much to see just something that looked like an alien to him but he knew nothing about babies anyway so it must be his little one. “Well..” He took a deep breath.

“Told you I wasn’t lying.” Renee rolled her eyes at him, face full of annoyance.

“Who know if it’s mine.” Dean shot back and didn’t even care if it hurt her. There was no way he’d let her know that he was actually kind of happy about the baby thing.

“I knew it before we broke up already.” Wow what a kick in the guts. 

“You cheated before we broke up too.” He countered.

“You’re going to be a dad like it or not but I never slept with him without a condom.”

“Didn’t need to know that.” He gave her a fake smile.

“Whatever. I spoke to my lawyer and we both thought that you should put a thousand dollars on my bank account a month so I can take care of our baby.”

“Wait.” And at that he smirked, made her wait a little longer before he spoke again. He put away the smile and looked at her hard as she raised her eyebrows. “I’m not leaving the baby to you, Renee. I’m its dad I will take care of it.”

“You are taking care by giving me money for it, Dean.”

“I’m not. You ask me for a thousand dollars a month? You’ll probably keep 500 for yourself anyway so you can buy perfume and whatever else you couldn’t ever afford yourself.” She looked at him in shock and he laughed at her a little. “What? You think I don’t know that you used the credit card I gave you for emergencies?”

“If I .. If I ever used it it must have been an emergency.”

“Yeah? Like what? Wrong shade of lipstick?” Again she looked at him in shock and he did feel so happy about the fact that he didn’t feel a god damn thing for her as he looked right into her face. “I will get to see this Baby, Renee and you’re going to let me take care of it too. If you try taking that away from me you can talk to MY lawyer soon when he makes sure that you will be the one who does not get to see her kid.”

“You think they’d leave a poor helpless baby to you and your boyfriend? Who even does that? Who lets kids grow up between gay people.”

Dean felt heavily insulted and it took ever will strength in his body to not spit right into her face. Taking a deep breath he tried staying all calm. “Well I don’t think they’d leave a kid to a cheating, lying, thievish and over all unemployed bitch.” Renee looked at her exboyfriend in disbelieve as he just smiled at her. “Your choice. I gotta go now. Tell Randal I say hi.” With a wink he put a couple of bills on the table before getting up and leaving the coffee shop they’d gone to after seeing the doctor.

•

After seeing Renee Dean had spent the rest of the day in a library (weird place he’d never been to before) in order to inform himself about his rights towards the baby. He was tired when he pushed open the door to the house. It was dark already but someone had left on the light in the hallway and there were voices speaking in the kitchen.

Taking off his jacket and shoes he put them in the coat check and entered the kitchen to find Seth and Dolph turned with their backs towards him in front of the stove. It smelled wonderful and a big smile crept on his face as he walked over to stay between them. He put his arm around Seths waist to rest his hand on the younger mans hips as he kissed his cheek and gave Dolph a short smile and a nod.

“What are you two doing?” Seth turned around in his arm and literally fell into Deans arms since he knocked his hip on the edge of the counter the stove was on and buckled to the side right into Dean who closed his arms around the body of the younger man. “Careful, Cowboy.” He chuckled at the nickname but all Seth did was smile.

“You’re home.” He said happily and put his arms around the taller mans neck in order to press his lips on his into a big fat kiss that cut off Deans oxygen supply. Seth liked kissing he’d found out that much over the last couple of weeks but still this was a little over the top and he raised one eyebrow in suspiciousness, looking over to Dolph who watched them with a smirk on his face.

“Did you put something in his water or why’re you grinning like a fucking dumbass?” 

Ziggler raised his hands in innocence. “I didn’t do a damn thing we may have had a glass of wine while cooking but I didn’t do anything.”

Deans eyes went back on Seth. The guy really didn’t stand much alcohol but it made Dean smile anyway because drunk Seth was adorable and okay he wasn’t even that drunk. Just smiling around like Cheshire cat showing off the little gap between his front teeth which was adorable to Dean. While still holding Seth close he looked over the younger mans shoulder and nodded towards the pan and pots on the stove. “You made dinner?”

The two toned man pulled free of Deans grip and nodded. “I thought we could celebrate a little so I made dinner and while I was checking some recipes I could cook for you guys Dolph came home and he told me your favorite food is steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables so we made dinner for you.”

The corners of Deans mouth raised even more until he was showing off some teeth his own and he leaned forward to press another kiss on Seths mouth. “Thanks, Babe.” He smiled at Ziggler too. “And thanks to you too eventhough you have to waive without the kiss.”

“I’m glad I get to.” Ziggler grinningly shook his head and turned around to stir in one of the pots. 

“You set the table already?” He spoke to Seth now again. 

“Yeah, I did. You wanna see?” He practically dragged Dean to the living room where the big table was set that he knew Dolph usually just used for family dinners or when people from work came over. On the tablet set were 3 tables and glasses, two of them used for wine already. There were two candles and some decoration. If the table wasn’t set for three he’d say Seth was trying to take him on a real date here. He smiled anyway.

“Looks good. We should do that for just us sometime.” His eyes met Seths again and the younger man smiled at him before he stepped a bit closer and put his arms around Deans neck just as he’d done in the kitchen. 

“We should.” Seth and Dean both leaned in for a kiss that was much softer than the one they’d shared in the kitchen. There was no tongue just warm lips meeting warm lips and Deans hands were on Seths hip as he pulled him closer just a little to feel the warmth of his body against his own, keeping his eyes closed and breath low. 

Having Seth lean in to him like this was still overwhelming for him and he had to hold on to the younger mans body a little tighter that he wanted to. They pulled apart eventually but Seth leaned his forehead against Deans forehead and looked him in the eyes. “Sorry that you had to wake up to an empty house this morning.”

“It’s fine. You left a note in the kitchen I liked that. And your bed smelled like you which I liked also. Furthermore I really liked you coming home to me.”

“Did you? You should hang around here more often then.” Dean smiled at his boyfriend.

“It’d be rude considering it’s Dolphs house.”

“I pay rent so it’s kinda my house too. And you’re my boyfriend. You can come and go whenever you want.” It was the first time Dean ever called him that. His boyfriend. It felt unfamiliar on his tongue but he liked the feeling. Seth seemed to like it too because he smiled again.

“Like it when you call me that.” Now his voice was a mumble but cleared after that. “And alright. I’ll think about it but I don’t want to be in the way I mean I don’t know does he have a girlfriend?”

“No, Dolph does not have a girlfriend.” The blond entered the room. “Now sit I’ll bring the food over. And also, Seth, you can come here and stay as long as you want to. I don’t mind. In fact I enjoy it since Dean here mostly spends time at your apartment these days and I am somehow feeling like I’m living alone all over again.” 

Seth blushed at Dolphs words. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Just you know maybe suck him off once a week. He gets way too loud when he jerks off.” And now it was Dean blushing because hey, he always tried keeping it down. Hiding his red cheeks behind a wide grin he shrugged and tried playing the situation cool.

“Whatever Dolph he doesn’t need to. Thought of him keeps me all entertained unlike you who does not jerk off and neither goes on dates so how do your balls feel today, Dolph? Little tight?” Seths eyes were big as he followed the conversation. He’d never heard people speaking about sex this open since his family was religious so he didn’t talk to his siblings about stuff like that (whole family thought he was a virgin anyway since he was gay and didn’t bring a man home the last months) and his friends.. Well he just felt too embarrassed about it to tell them.

“They’re all good and comfy, thanks for concerning though.”

“Oh you’re very welcome.” The men sat down as Dolph went back to the kitchen to get the food. Dean sat across from Seth so he could see the face of the younger man that was a little red. “You’re blushing?” And that made Seth blush evenmore and Dean grinned at him. “You’re adorable.” Seth didn’t smile back though. “Hey, you okay?” Dean asked since Seth was all smile and giggles minutes ago.

For a brief moment Seth looked to door to check if Ziggler would come in right now but he could see the man still busy on the other side of the hallway. He looked back at Dean and hesitated. His voice was low as he spoke. “Is .. Is sex important to you?”

For a moment Dean just looked at Seth and tried reading his expression. “Well..” he started. “Sex is important in a relationship and it would be a lie to say I don’t want to sleep with you but I want to sleep with you because you want it, Seth. Not because you feel like you have to, okay? I wouldn’t like that.” The younger man nodded and Dean reached out to take his hand just in the same moment as Seth started staring down at his empty plate.

“Hey, look at me.” Seth looked up again. “We’ll get there. Someday I know we will.” 

A deep sigh left the younger mans mouth. “I guess we will and it’s not even like I don’t want to I’m just kinda insecure I guess.”

“About what?”

“I mean you .. Couldn’t like what I do or how I look or something.”

“Are you kidding me? Seth why the hell would you be insecure about your body? You wrestle in something very close to underwear and your body is god damn candy. There’s nothing to be insecure about. I’ll love everything you do because I love you and the sex will be great because we love each other and being that close will just be really, really good. You’ll like it and as I said it’s not like I’m trying to pressure you into it. We’re taking our time and once we feel like it’s right we just .. Do it.”

“What if .. I never feel ready for it?”

“Then I’ll never sleep with you.” And at that Dean was shocked himself. Sex had always been something he was sure to not survive without he loved all the ladies and loved the things one could do to his body or he could do to someones body. Still he was willing to give it away for Seth who looked at him like a lost puppy. “Sex is never going to be a reason to leave you, Seth. Never.”

A brief smile settled on Seths lips. Dean loved the idea that he was responsible for that.


	10. into the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way I plan on taking you on a date tomorrow night so you better don’t be busy.”
> 
> “A date? That’s nice but you don’t have to, Dean. I like spending Sunday nights here with you and Dolph watching crap TV as well.”
> 
> “Don’t care, I got plans.”
> 
> “Alright. You want me to bring anything?”
> 
> “Just a jacket. I’ll take care of the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuurg, this took me so long to write. It took me even longer to get the idea. Since you had to wait that long I gave you around 1k words more than usually so enjoy, leave kudos and comments.

“Hey, what are you guys doing for Halloween?“ Ziggler just finished off the food on his plate and leaned back in his chair, hands on his belly. “Are you and I still going to that party?”

Immediately Dean nodded at his friend. “Sure thing got my costume all ready. Would you want to come too, Seth?” He turned his attention to his boyfriend. For a moment Seth hesitated but Dean had gotten used to that by this point so he just offered again. “You’d have a blast, I’m sure.”

Another moment of hesitation but then Seth agreed to come with. “What costumes are you gonna wear?”

“We go as Captain America and Bucky. We’re doing another Marvel-hero every year. Any ideas what you want to wear?”

Seth shrugged. “Not yet.” 

They finished dinner and Dean drove Seth back to his place for the night. 

•

It was Saturday afternoon and Dean was on the couch watching TV. In his hands he held a cup of coffee since he was still tired and sore from the match he’d had last night. Smackdown and RAW was always fun to him but it was exhausting as well so he’d skipped morning practice and slept in. The coffee helped to not only wake his mind but also his body so he wouldn’t be too tired to get dinner ready for when Dolph came back home.

Because he didn’t think his friend would be home before eight he still had some time and enjoyed doing nothing for a while. Unluckily other people didn’t think of him and the low amount of sleep he usually got so as the doorbell rang he groaned in displeasure. After putting the cup down on the small table in front of the couch he pushed himself off the couch in order to get to the door.

As he opened it the unhappy feeling in his chest about getting visitors vanished. Seth smiled at his face and leaned up into a kiss that Dean willingly returned. “Hey, come in.” A soft smile settled on the older mans face as Seth entered the house. In his hands he carried a couple of shopping bags and Dean raised his eyebrows at them but Seth ignored him. Instead of explaining he put them aside for a moment, took off his jacket and shoes before picking the bags up again and following Dean to the living room.

“You want some coffee?” Dean offered. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Alright I’ll be right back.” He left to get to the kitchen and prepare a cup of coffee for Seth. A little sugar and one third milk, that’s how he liked it. Dean carried the cup over and put it next it his own as he dropped back on the couch that Seth was sitting on already. 

“I bought my Halloween costume today and I thought I could show you.”

Dean nodded and grinned at him. “Show me.”

Seth took one of the bags and started digging in it. “Okay, so actually this was supposed to be my ring gear for next year but .. I don’t know I wasn’t too happy with it so they got me something else but I have a super cool idea for this which I may need your help for though.”

“Seth, just show me already.” The younger man was still digging around in the bag but eventually pulled out black leather pants that Dean could tell were tight. For a second he almost stopped breathing because imagining Seth in those pants was hot. They’d show off every feature of his body.

“With it goes this.” And he pulled out another black something that happened to be a long sleeved shirt that would probably make it impossible to breathe in. “So I thought since all this is black and I won’t ever wear it in a ring we could draw bones on it so I could go as a skeleton.”

Dean was still lost in the thought of Seth in those black tight leather pants and couldn’t react right away so Seth waved his hand in front of his face. “Hello? Are you still here?” 

“Eh, ya, sorry.” He took a deep breath and stretched out for his cup so he could take a big sip of the coffee. “I think the idea is brilliant and you’d look super-hot in it.” A wicked smile formed on his lips and Seth started giggling, cheeks flushing red. 

“Great. I’m glad you like it.” He stretched out for his own cup of coffee to take a sip and warm his hands on it. Since it was late October it was pretty cold outside already. “The coffee is great, thanks.” Seth leaned over to press a kiss on Deans cheek.

The grin on Deans lips formed into a proud smile. “I know what’s good for my man.” Laughing about his choice of words he wrapped his arms around Seths shoulders to pull him to his chest.

“Dean, carful. Let me put away the coffee.” Dean rolled his eyes but let Seth put the cup back on the table before the younger man leaned back into his embrace and nestled his whole body against Dean. Softly he dropped a couple of kisses to Deans throat because that was the part he could reach best from this position and it gave Dean goose pimples. 

His hand started rubbing Seths back softly as the younger one rested his head on Deans shoulder and closed his eyes for a minute, wrapping his arms around the waist of the older man. “Love you, Dean. ‘s always so comfy with you.” Dean turned his head a little so he could press a soft kiss into Seths hair with a smile on his own lips.

“I love you too.” They were quiet for a while just enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other man against their side and Seth was close to falling asleep but Dean couldn’t forget about the other bags the younger man had carried inside. Sure he’d shown him his costume but there had to be more since there were at least three bags. “What’s in the other bags?” He asked curiously, fatigue visible in his voice.

“Hm?” Seth opened his eyes and raised his head from Deans shoulder in order to look in the older mans eyes. 

“What’s in the other bags you carried in?”

“Oh.” Seth blushed a little as he shook his head. “It’s nothing I had a stupid idea but I’ll bring it back to the store tomorrow.”

“I want to see. Probably isn’t stupid at all.” Softly Dean pushed Seth from his body so he could lean over the end of the couch and grab the bags. Them he pulled in his lap.

“No, Dean, really. It was just a dump mistake to buy those it’s not that important.” Seth tried to talk him out of looking in the bags but Dean had already picked one and looked inside. The smile on his face didn’t vanish but it changed. Reaching in and pulling out the soft bluish fabric he unfolded it and held a tiny bodysuit in his hands. Dean mustered it but didn’t say a word.

Instead he reached in the bag again to pull out another bodysuit in a light green and a small t-shirt that had a cat on its front playing with a ball of wool. There were a couple of more things in the bag but he didn’t take them out. Dean turned his head towards Seth and raised his eyebrows. “You bought baby clothes?”

Seth blushed hard and looked everywhere but Deans eyes before he nodded. “I’m sorry I just thought it’d be a nice idea since you’re going to be a dad and all and I wanted to get you something nice that would still be useful but yeah it doesn’t matter I’ll bring them back to the store tomorrow.”

Finally a soft smile settled back on Deans lips as he shook his head. One hand he now used to grab Seths chin and direct him in a way that made it possible for him to press a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t return them.” He whispered softly right against Seths mouth before he opened his eyes and cleared his throat. “I like them. The idea was really nice. Thank you.” He leaned in for another kiss before putting the stuff he still held in one hand back into the bag. “Almost like you’re the one carrying out my baby.” The soft smile transformed into a wide grin as he looked back to Seth. “You wanna tell me something, Darling?”

Seth grinned too as he rolled his eyes. He used his big hands to softly pat his own tummy. “Yeah sure. Little baby growing in here, you know? You’re going to be a dad for two kids now.” Raising his eyes from his belly he looked back at Dean and grinned in the older mans face.

“Aw, why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’d have gone shopping with you.” Dean put the bags on his lap back on the floor so he could lean down in Seths direction and press kisses on his tummy. “Little Sethies growing in there.” A little careful, because they’d never really gone this far, he pushed his hand under Seths shirt to rub his belly. After a second he turned his head in a way that made it possible for him to look into Seths chocolate colored eyes. “I can feel it kick around already. Gonna be the hell of a kid, I can tell.”

“Doofus.” Seth rolled his eyes again but leaned down enough so Dean could meet him on the middle of his way for a kiss. 

“Well at least that Doofus managed do find a boyfriend and knock him up. Gonna be a pretty baby if it gets your eyes and lips and nose.” The older one reached out so he could softly touch Seths face. “It’ll be the most beautiful baby on this planet.” A blush crept on Seths cheeks that made Dean smile even more. 

Under the blush Seth smiled shyly. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

Dean shrugged. “I’d normally leave this stuff to Renee but I kinda feel like she’d give the baby her parents name and I dislike Maria and Peter for my kid a lot so no way I’ll let her chose. I didn’t really make up my mind yet but I like Lukas for a boy. Or Tavin. I’d like Thomas too. Thomas Ambrose. Sounds good, doesn’t it?”

He got a nod from Seth. “I like it. Have you considered any female names?”

“Not really. You got any ideas?”

The younger male hesitated. “Maybe a couple. But it’s your baby, I don’t want to corrupt your ideas.”

“Don’t have any. Lemme hear yours.”

With a deep breath on his lips Seth nodded. “Alright. How about .. Elaine? Or Rosie? Katie is a pretty name as well.”

“Like’em.” Dean answered right away. “I’ll keep’em in mind. By the way I plan on taking you on a date tomorrow night so you better don’t be busy.”

“A date? That’s nice but you don’t have to, Dean. I like spending Sunday nights here with you and Dolph watching crap TV as well.”

“Don’t care, I got plans.”

“Alright. You want me to bring anything?”

“Just a jacket. I’ll take care of the rest.”

A couple of hours later Seth left the house in order to go home. Dean didn’t like letting him walk around at this time all by himself (almost midnight by now) but Seth was a grown man and he wouldn’t go all daddy on him. And to be honest the only reason he didn’t like him leave was because he missed the warm weight of his boyfriend on his side as he settled back on the couch. 

It took another hour and Dean was half asleep but eventually Dolph came home too. “Hey.” He greeted. His jacket was wet so Dean assumed it had started raining outside. Luckily Seth had texted him twenty minutes ago he was home safe and dry. Even after all the weeks he was down here now he still got lost sometimes and Dean didn’t mind picking him up wherever but still it made Seth proud finding the way himself and Dean liked that happy smile that proudness brought on Seths lips.

“Yo.” Dean greeted back. He’d finished his coffee a while ago and was now drinking tea in order to keep himself warm but not be awake because of the caffeine the whole night.

“What’s up?” Dolph took off his jacket and shoes and joined Dean on the couch, mustering the bags next to it. “What’s in the bags?”

“Baby clothes.” The younger man gave back the answer as if it was nothing special.

Dolph took the cup with the hot liquid out of his hands. “You went shopping?”

“Nah. Seth brought them over.”

“Cute.” He took a sip.

“Right? By the way it’d be nice if I’d have the house for myself tomorrow night.”

“Why?”

“I’m having Seth over.”

The older man raised his eyebrows and gave him a smirk. “Alright. I’ll be gone by six, that alright?”

“Yeah, whatever we’re not going to be home before ten. Be gone by then.”

“I will be. Promise.” He grinned at Dean a little longer.

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“The stupid grin on your face.”

“Why?”

“Because I know what you’re thinking and I don’t plan on doing it.”

“Alright.” Dolph nodded at him. “Just wondering. I’ve never seen you being okay in a relationship without sex.”

Dean sighed and looked at him. “It’s .. different with Seth. He’s different.”

“I can see. He changed you. In a positive way.”

A smile settled on Deans lips and he nodded before looking down on his hands playing with the blanket he’d put over his body. “I know. It’s weird. A couple of month ago I planned on marrying this blonde and now I’m here dating a guy that I don’t even sleep with. I’m going to be a father and I’m totally okay with that.”

His best friend gave Dean a smile. “I like it. You’re less aggressive. You actually do people favors. You even shower more often than once a week.” Now he was grinning.

“Asshole I always showered everyday.” Dean hit him in the side. “I smell nice and fresh all the time.”

“There have been other times..” Dolph was still grinning.

“Shut up, Renee liked it when I smelled like a real man.”

“Hey, whatever you say I just mean that I like how you’ve changed. Seth is doing you good and he makes you smile. I like the guy so yeah I’ll be gone around six or seven tomorrow. Don’t worry. What are you planning anyway?”

“Remember what we talked about a couple of days ago?”

“You’re going to do that?”

“Yeah, I guess. Will be getting colder after this weekend so I should do it now I think.”

“That’s really romantic, Dean. Didn’t take you as a guy that’d do that.”

The younger one rolled his eyes again. “Shut up. Gonna take care of my man in all the ways he takes care of me.”

“Oh my god. Never thought you say something as gay as that just was.” 

Again Dean hit him and got up from the couch rolling his eyes hard. “I’ll be in bed now. If I see you tomorrow and you still feel like joking I’ll punch you in the face.” After that he left the room but grinned. 

•

“Dude! Where are all your candles and that shit?” Dean was half hanging in the cabinet next to the big TV and Dolph was just cleaning the table from their lunch.

“What do you need candles for your put all the Christmas and Halloweenlights out there. You’re going to burn down the whole place.” Ziggler poked his head through the door in order to see where his friend was looking for the damn candles.

Accidently pulling out a couple of Birthday paper chains Dean turned around to look at his friend. “Is not for outside. Wanna put them up in here or in the bathroom.”

“Ugh, alright. Step aside.” And Dean did as he was told. Dolph reached out and grabbed a couple of them before handing them to Dean. “Don’t burn the house please.”

“Not the first time I’m putting up candles, Zig.” 

“Just saying. When are you picking him up again?”

“Gets dark around five so I’ll leave then.”

“Wanna head to the gym before?”

“Nah, got a shitton of things to do before I have to go.”

“Alright. I’ll go but come back a little later for dinner. Anything I shouldn’t touch or am I free to use the bathroom?”

Dean rolled his eyes at him. “No. You can shit at the gym I just cleaned the bathroom.”

The older one had to laugh out but nodded and went to his bedroom to pack his things.

•

It was half past five as Dean pulled in the parking lot of the hotel and left the car. It was pretty cold outside but he had known that would happen. He left the car and found his way to Seths room pretty fast. Knocking on his door he waited for his boyfriend who appeared to open it fast. “Hey there, pretty boy.” Dean gave him a big grin before pulling him into his arms and pressing his lips on his. “Looking good. You all ready to go?”

Seth kissed him back first before nodding and pulling the door close behind him. “Yeah we can go and by the way you look good too. Is that sweater new?”

The older one looked down to his chest before he grinned and shrugged. “Thought I’d dress up for you tonight.”

“That’s nice.” They started walking hand in hand which made Dean feel a little ticklish in his guts. “So where are we going?”

“Still not telling you but I’m sure you’ll like it.”

It was a forty minute car drive until Dean stopped the engines again and jumped out of the car. Out here it was a lot darker than downtown. There weren’t any houses or shops or anything. Seth left the car too and looked around a little skeptical. While Dean pulled a couple of blankets out of the car he kept an eye on his boyfriend and grinned about the questioning look on his face. “Dean do you even know where we are? I can barely see my feet on the ground it’s that dark. What are we doing here?”

“Try to calm down and carry these for me?” He handed Seth the blankets and the younger man took them. Dean turned on a flashlight he’d brought. After he locked the car he took Seths hand in his and interlocked their fingers. “Just walk a while with me. I know where we’re going, don’t worry.” He pressed a kiss to Seths cheek, hoping it would calm Seth down. 

The younger one nodded and they started walking. Soon they entered the forest and Seth looked at Dean, almost fear in his eyes. The older one admitted, yeah maybe the forest was a scary place at night but Dean knew exactly where they were going. He led them through the trees and shut off the flashlight as soon as he saw the small lights he’d put up there earlier that day. Seth looked at Dean through the darkness. “What is that?” He asked and kept walking at the older mans side.

“Ever heard of patience?” Dean grinned down at Seth.

“Did you?” The younger one raised his eyebrows and Dean chuckled. They came closer to the lights but Dean stopped them before they could really see what was put up there. He turned towards Seth and smiled at him before leaning down for a soft kiss.

“So earlier this week, a couple of days after Renee had been over telling us about the baby and you reacting all cool about it I started thinking I should do something nice for you and since I suck at buying the right presents or saying ‘I love you’ at the right moment, I thought of something that only I as your boyfriend could do for you. All this sappy, romantic stuff usually isn’t really my thing but I really do love you Seth and getting this idea almost broke my brain so you better like it.” He grinned down at the younger man.

“If that wasn’t the most romantic unromantic love confession I ever heard then I don’t know what would be.” Seth giggled. “I love you too, Dean. I’m sure I’ll like it.” Both leaned in for another soft kiss and Dean let go of Seths hand so he could put his arm around his shoulders instead. 

They walked in silence for a little longer until they got to what Dean had been working on the whole day. In the middle of the forest there was a small spot where a couple of trees were missing so you could see the sky from that place. Dean had used that exact spot to spread out a big picnic blanket already and put a couple of treats in containers so no animals would get to eat them while he wasn’t there. Also he’d brought a small camping table (Dean had found it in Dolphs basement and hadn’t even asked why his friend owned it) and on it placed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

In the trees around the place Dean had hung up all the Halloween and Christmas lights he was able to find in the household and those were now the only light (and it wasn’t much but still enough) in the place. “Dean..” He could feel Seth tightening his arm around his waist and he could also feel the younger man turn into his direction to step in front of him and look up into blue eyes. “This is beautiful. Thank you for this.”

The look in Seths eyes was more than Dean needed to feel his heart jump in his chest and again there must have been a thousands of ants in his stomach. He started grinning like a maniac right into his boyfriends face. “I’m glad you like it.” Seth nodded and leaned his head a little more in his neck. Since Dean still had his arm around Seths neck he couldn’t lean up in order to kiss the older man which would have made him pout if he had not been so god damn happy.

“Would you mind kissing me?” And at that Dean laughed out loud but shook his head before he leaned down into the soft touch of Seths lips against his and Seths stubble scrubbing against his freshly shaved skin and Seths breath against his smooth cheeks.

The two men started kissing like the lips of the other one were the oxygen for them to breath and Seths tongue almost shyly slid over Deans bottom lip who let him enter his mouth right away and then there was Seths tongue against his. They softly stroked together until all Dean would taste in his mouth was Seth and all Dean would smell was Seth and all Dean would feel was Seth. He was overwhelmed by his own feelings and his body’s reaction to the kiss of the younger and also shorter man.

Sadly they had to pull apart. Both were now panting a little bit but soon again smiling too. “Come on, let’s sit down. I brought grapes and strawberries and chocolate and gummibears.” Seth nodded eagerly and Dean put aside the flashlight he was still holding in one hand before taking the blankets that Seth was still holding. They sat down together.

Since Dean knew it would be getting colder for both of them soon since they weren’t moving anymore, he took on of the blankets they’d brought and slung it around both of their shoulders. It would keep the warmth between them and it would keep them sitting close together too. 

While Dean poured them some red wine Seth was already busy with the grapes. Dean had found out they were Seths favorite fruit a while ago. “So..” Dean started as he handed one glass to Seth who put aside the gapes for a moment. Brown eyes met blue eyes again. “Let’s drink to us. To what we’ve been through and what’ll come soon and what’ll come some other day.” Right now Dean didn’t care if he sounded like quoting a love movie, this right here was his own personal love story, his own movie. He was the one writing the story.

After letting his glass clink against Seths he drank a sip of the red wine before putting it aside again. Seth did the same and put the grapes back in his lap so he could continue eating them. “You mind sharing?” Dean grinned at him and Seth gave him a very suspicious look before breaking into a grin. He nodded and took a grape between his fingers.

“Can you catch it with your mouth?” The grin on the younger mans face turned out to grow wider until he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Hell yeah, I can. Come, throw it.” Dean opened his mouth and Seth threw the grape in the air. At the first try Dean caught it and started chewing on it with a big grin on his lips. “There you go.” 

It didn’t take them long to finish the grapes and the strawberries right after. Gummibears and chocolate were gone soon and so was half of the bottle of red wine. Just as Dean had known it got colder outside and he was happy that he brought more blankets.

As they laid down they put them all on top of their bodies (they were buried under around 4 blankets). Seths head rested on Deans arm as he nestled against the older mans side. Dean was on his back. Both stared at the sky that was full of stars. “You know.” Seth started. “For a guy that doesn’t like romantic stuff this is pretty romantic.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah the things we do for love, right?”

If Dean would have been able to see Seths face right now he would have seen the blush on his cheeks. The younger mans voice was a little more quiet as he spoke again, “I like it when you say that.”

“Say what?”

“Love. The word sounds good in your mouth.”

“Sounds good in yours too. Especially when it’s accompanied by the words I and you and maybe even my name. My name always sounds good in your mouth.” Seth blushed even more and both went quiet for a while. Dean wished they could have stayed out here the whole night. He wished it was summer and they wouldn’t need all the blankets to sleep under a star filled sky.

As he slowly felt Seths breath going a little deeper he smiled and began pushing his fingers through the younger mans hair softly, trying not to keep him awake. Didn’t work out as well as he’d hoped but at least Seth didn’t move. Instead he softly spoke again. “Do you know any constellations?”

Dean raised one eyebrow. “Nah. Always tried finding some but never actually did. Do you?”

“Only a couple. Maybe I can show you.” Dean felt Seth shift in his grip just enough so he was very flat on his back as well. “Do you see those four stars shaped in a trapeze with the three stars behind one of its corners over there?” Dean gave him a nod to show he did. “That right there is the Big Dipper. And..” He turned his head just a little. “If you look over there you see the same shape just a little smaller. That’s the small dipper and the very bright star in the end of the dippers handle that’s the Polaris. The brightest star in heaven that we see from earth.”

It was interesting and romantic at the same time and Dean followed Seths instructions over the sky as the younger man showed him two more pictures that where written in the sky. “How do you know these?” He asked curiously.

“Oh.” Seth shrugged in his arms. “My dad used to show me and my brother when we were younger. He had a telescope on the balcony and liked watching the stars sometimes.”

“That’s nice.” Seth just nodded and both fell quiet again. Dean could feel Seth shiver in his arms after a while. “Are you cold?” He softly asked as he pulled Seth closer into his embrace.

“Just a little. Probably because I’m getting tired too.”

“Yeah it’s pretty late. Almost one. We should head back anyway.” Slowly they began sitting up. They pulled together a couple of things, their glasses and the empty food containers and a couple of blankets. With hose in their arms they returned to the car. Both were thankful for the heat the heater spent but it wasn’t quiet warming them up so when they finally entered the house an hour later Dean was very glad to see Dolph had put a fire in the fireplace before he’d left.

As they took off their jackets and shoes they put the dirty glasses and containers in the sink in the kitchen and then returned to the living room. Seth was just about to drop on the couch as Dean caught his wrist with his hands and pulled his boyfriend into another tight embrace. Softly he pressed a kiss on his forehead and looked down in those brown eyes with a look on his face that seemed to be almost shy. “I have another surprise for you which you don’t have to take but I’d really enjoy sharing this with you.”

Seth pressed his lips to a line and raised both of his eyebrows, waiting for Dean to give him an answer what that surprise was.

“Yesterday at dinner I told you I wouldn’t pressure you into anything you don’t wanna do and you kinda told me you’re insecure about your body which you totally don’t have to be. Anyway I knew we’d be cold once we get back here and I thought that maybe, if you’d be comfortable with it, we could take a bath together. I swear I’m not expecting anything sexual out of this and if you’d rather just take a hot shower on your own that is totally cool with me too I just .. Want to be close to you and I thought it would be something we could do togther.”

The younger man looked up at him, all insecure and hesitantly once more. “I promise-“ Dean continued, “-I will not touch you or look at you in any inappropriate ways. Damn you can even leave your underwear on if that makes you feel more comfortable.” At that Seths insecurity broke a little and he chuckled over Deans word.

“Stop it.” He grinned at the older one. “It’s okay. We can take a bath. I trust you and I love you.”

“Great!” A smile spread all over Deans face and they kissed quickly before he pushed Seth down onto the couch. “I gotta prepare just a little tiny thing and I’ll let in the water. I’ll call you in a second.” With that Dean left the room and went upstairs. He turned on the hot water and took a lighter so he could ignite the candles he’d put up here earlier. It was a ton of work but he managed to be quick about it and by the time he was done the bathtub was filled with hot water too. Dean poked his head out the door. “You can come!”

A second later he heard Seths feet on the floor as he came closer to the bathroom. He took in everything in the room before looking at Dean again. A grin was settled on his lips as he closed the door behind him and put his arms around the taller mans neck. “I don’t get why you always say you’re not romantic. Tonight you’ve done more smoochy things for me than any person ever did.”

Proudly Dean grinned. “Happy to hear that.”

He leaned down to meet Seths mouth with his own as he grabbed Seth by the waist and pulled him a little closer. Their bodies were now touching and Deans hands slid under Seths shit up his back. He didn’t undress him just yet but pulled him tight against his body as he kept kissing him with all the love and all the emotions that were floating through his body. 

It worked. Seth was melting into his touch, pushing his hands into Deans hair and holding on to the taller man and they just stood there, kept kissing and touching just a little until Dean couldn’t bear it anymore. He broke the kiss in order to catch his breath and softly rub the tip of his nose against Seths. As he started speaking again his voice was very quiet and low, just a whisper in the room. “You mind if I take off your shirt now?” There was no pressure in his voice and no impatience which made it a whole lot easier for Seth to nod at him.

Dean took his time pealing the fabric off of Seths body. Even though he knew what hid under the shirt (thanks to work) he wanted to take in every second of this. Having Seth here shirtless in his bathroom was a whole different story than seeing him shirtless in a ring or gym. This was his. Seth was here because of him and Seth was getting naked because of him. The idea made Dean smile as he finally pulled the fabric over Seths head.

The younger mans hair got a little messy but Dean took care of that too and pushed it out of his face behind his ears. Dropping the shirt to the floor he now just looked at Seth, took in the tanned skin and flat tummy and his strong arms. It was all his now. He was surprised as it was actually Seth doing the next move, starting to open the buttons of the shirt Dean had been wearing under the new sweater until he could send it to the floor too and now it was Seth looking and taking in everything Dean was willing to give.

Dean gave Seth a minute to adjust to the feeling of taking off his clothes for someone else not just for work (which sounded very weird in a bad way but well). Then he reached out for the younger mans belt. He moved slow to give Seth the opportunity to stop him but he didn’t so Dean opened the button and the zipper too and peeled off the jeans of Seths legs. That wasn’t too easy thanks to the ridiculous tight jeans his boyfriend wore.

As Dean stood up straight again (he’d had to get on his knees to get to jeans off Seth) he looked at his boyfriend again. Black boxerbriefs were the only thing that still covered the younger man who stood in front of him, all big brown eyes and pink lips. This was beautiful and Dean felt like he fell in love with this man once more. Seth didn’t make an attempt to open his jeans though so Dean offered to do it himself. “You want me to..” He gestured towards his own hip area. 

“Yeah, please.” Seths voice sounded a little broken but excited at the same time. Dean started unbuckling his belt and pushed down his jeans. For a second he hesitated now but decided things had to be done before the water in the tub was cold again so he pushed down his own boxers as well and stepped out of them before he stretched out his arms to push down Seths boxers too and then they were just standing there looking at each other.

A couple of seconds passed before both started grinning and finally broke into laughter. Dean pulled Seth close by grabbing his face and pressed a big kiss on his lips before looking down into his face with a happy smile on his face. “I love you and you’re beautiful. Now get in the tub you have the heebie-jeebies all over your body.” Seth grinned back happily and nodded before leaning in for another kiss. Then he turned around and climbed into the tub. Dean smacked his ass as he did so.

“Dean! Oh my god..” Seth giggled and dropped his body in the warm water.

“What?” He grinned, face full of innocence. “It wiggles nice, not my fault.” Following Seth he dropped down into the warm water as well and leaned his back against the corner of the tub. Spreading his legs he pulled Seth between them so the younger mans back was pressed against his chest as his slung his arms around his body.

Being this close to each other felt very nice and the hot water did their cold bodies good. Dean started rubbing Seths belly softly and the younger man closed his eyes. “Thanks for tonight, Dean.” The sleepiness in his voice was obvious. “I had a lot of fun.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. I enjoyed it as well.”

“Great. Hopefully you’ll enjoy my constant cuddling tonight as well.”

“Enjoying it everytime you or I sleep over at each others place. You digging my snore too right?”

“Yeah totally. Waking up to it feels great, thanks.” Seth smiled lazily.

“Well, maybe you’ll enjoy waking up to breakfast in bed tomorrow just as much.”

“Food in bed always sounds good.” He leaned his head back in his neck more and Dean leaned down to meet for a kiss.

It wasn’t the last one they shared that night.


	11. halloween progresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being this close to each other felt very nice and the hot water did their cold bodies good. Dean started rubbing Seths belly softly and the younger man closed his eyes. “Thanks for tonight, Dean.” The sleepiness in his voice was obvious. “I had a lot of fun.”
> 
> “You’re welcome, Baby. I enjoyed it as well.”
> 
> “Great. Hopefully you’ll enjoy my constant cuddling tonight as well.”
> 
> “Enjoying it everytime you or I sleep over at each others place. You digging my snore too right?”
> 
> “Yeah totally. Waking up to it feels great, thanks.” Seth smiled lazily.
> 
> “Well, maybe you’ll enjoy waking up to breakfast in bed tomorrow just as much.”
> 
> “Food in bed always sounds good.” He leaned his head back in his neck more and Dean leaned down to meet for a kiss.
> 
> It wasn’t the last one they shared that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so very sorry this took me so damn long to write but I have 2 ver solid reasons: 1. I suck at writing smut, I'm sorry for everyone who hoped this would be hot as fuck but I obviously suck at describing it the right ways. 2. I'm in the middle of my exam months. Until christmas I have a lot of work to do so I'm very sorry if for the next 6/7 weeks it may take me a little to upload new chapters. I started wrting this before Halloween so sorry for the late update I hope you can still enjoy it.
> 
> OH AND sorry that I kinda broke Seths law of no sex before marriage. In the future chapter I plan on dealing with his issues towards that and a couple of other ethical and political problems the two gotta deal with.

“How much longer does he need?” Dolph gave Dean a half annoyed look.

Dean shrugged. “He texted he’d be here in twenty minutes like five minutes ago now calm your sissy ass.” A grin found his lips and Dolph looked at him annoyed again. 

The three men had decided to meet at Dolphs house first to go to the party together since Seth didn’t know where the place was. Also they wanted to have a couple of drinks before they’d attend the club. Dolph had been a little nervous or jerky the whole day and had checked at least five times if his hair and costume really did look good. Dean had assured him it did but the older man still checked on it ever good damn minute. He did the same with his phone, had been texting all day.

“What’s up with you anyway? You seem to want to leave rather early. You meeting someone there?”

Now it was Dolph shrugging. Dean knew what it meant. “What the fuck? How come you didn’t tell me?” But then he remembered he’d barely seen Dolph the last days since he’d been pretty occupied by Seth.

“There’s nothing to tell, really. Is just some guy I met at the gym a while ago and we kinda ran into each other a couple of times after that and talked and we found out we’d be going to the same party for Halloween so we might as well meet up there, I thought.”

Still that was not enough for Dean. He wanted to know more. “What’s his name? Maybe I’ve seen him at the gym as well.”

“Would you quit asking?”

“Nope.”

A frustrated sigh left Zigglers mouth. “Alright you won’t leave me alone anyway.”

“Damn right.” Dean grinned at him. “So?”

“His name is Sami, he’s not from here but he’s wrestling at NXT.”

“Actually I really know him. Isn’t he like 10 years younger than us and from Canada?” He raised one eyebrow.

Ziggler gave him a funny look. “Who do you mean ‘us’? I’m 7 years older than you. And no he’s not. He’s even older than you, turned 30 a while ago. And yeah, he’s Canadian.”

“Hm.” Dean shrugged, still half grinning, half suspicious.

“What ‘hm’?”

“Hm, I always thought you liked younger men, ‘hm’. You’ve always dated guys that could have been your sisters friends.”

“They were my sisters friends.” Ziggler winked at Dean and they broke into laughter.

While they kept joking around Seth finally arrived at the house and rang the bell so Dean got up and opened the door. When he saw Seth he had to bite his bottom lip right away. He was wearing all black with the promised skeleton-bones drawn on the costume but the whole outfit seemed to be at least 2 sizes too small. Obviously Seth didn’t really mind or notice because he stepped inside and gave Dean a sweet kiss, happy smile on his face. “Hey there.”

“Hey, sexy.” Dean grinned after kissing him back. He took a small step backwards, still holding on to one of Seths hand he’d picked up as they kissed. “Turn, lemme see.” For a short moment Seth giggled a little before he let go of Deans hand and made a pirouette in front of him. Dean started whistling. “Fucking hot, I’ll have to be careful you don’t leave with someone else.”

At that Seth blushed which gave Dean warm feelings in his guts. He loved it.

“Thanks’ I like yours too but where’s your shirt?”

Dean had been searching through the whole internet for weeks in order to find something that would look similar to what Bucky wore in the movies but everything he’d ever worn on camera seemed to be way too hot to wear it in a club so Dolph and he had decided to just find a glove that would cover his whole arm (it actually even covered parts of his shoulder and made his arm truly look like it was made out of steal), some of those black pants he wore and a couple of boots. 

In his opinion he looked super cool and pretty similar to the original except for the air colour of course. Still Bucky made it possible for him to just wear his hair as it was, in a big blonde mess of curls. 

“Ah, well I’m going like this. Everything Bucky wears’d make me sweat way too much in the club.” Seth nodded and they finally went inside the living room to where Dolph was on the couch in his Captain America suit, looking like an overgrown child. A very hot overgrown child.

“Hey Dolph.” Seth greeted and found his way to the couch too so he could sit down. 

The three of them took a couple of shots and talked for a bit before Ziggler went upstairs to check on his costume one last time before they’d leave. Since they all planned on getting drunk as hell that night they took the tram instead of one of the cars. Dean’d pulled on a jacket so he would not run around half naked all the time. It was the last day of october so it was cold outside and he didn’t want to risk getting sick.

Traveling to the club took about 35 minutes and they were all pretty happy to arrive. They went inside, gave their jackets to a chick dressed in a mermaid costume and headed of to the bar. Ziggler paid the first round before he told them he’d see them later and they should leave their phones on so he or them could text if they left or something else happened. 

Dean was grinning like a boy as he saw Dolph heading off. “Why are you grinning like that?” Seth asked. His words were a little mumble already, Dean had learned that his boyfriend didn’t handle alcohol quite as well as he did but always tried to keep up. At home they’d killed a bottle of strawberry limes (it was way too sweet for Dean but the other two liked it and he liked them so he didn’t complain) and it was showing on Seths facial expression and his attempts to talk right already.

“He’s meeting someone and he’s excited for it. Just happy for him ‘s all.”

“You’re so sweet to him.” Seth was grinning widely now himself.

“Yeah what can I say? Always knew I was the good guy around here.” He started patting his own shoulder and Seth broke into laughter after rolling his eyes. Dean laughed at himself and stepped a little closer towards his boyfriend who was resting his elbow on the counter. It was pretty loud and they’d had to almost yell into each others faces in order to get the words right before so now Dean leaned down to Seths ear to talk. “You wanna dance?”

Eagerly Seth nodded and Dean took his hand pulling him on the dancefloor where people were moving their bodies. Both men started doing the same and Seth seemed to be pretty excited about it which got Dean excited too and he started feeling the little buzz of alcohol as well which made him grin even more. While he danced he took a look down Seths body and bit his bottom lip for the second time that night.

All he wanted was to touch Seth and pull Seth close and feel his hot, strong body against his own muscles. Dean could feel those thoughts going right in his groins direction and he almost cursed at himself as he could feel his blood rushing in the exact same reason because popping a boner on the dancefloor wasn’t exactly his plan for tonight. 

Pulling Seth closer he wanted to tell the younger man that he was going to use the bathroom but just as he wanted to start speaking into his ear he could feel how Seths body moved against his own and it felt like heaven. It was just the right pressure everywhere, arms finding their way around his neck, Seths hot breath against his neck, Seths hands in the back of his hair, Seths lower abdomen pressing against his own and as the younger man put his thigh between Deans legs he had to suck in a sharp breath and step back.

Seth looked at him very irritated. “I’ll have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Without any real hint Seth seemed to get it. Instead of letting Dean go he pulled him back. 

“Don’t go just yet..” His words were damn hot (even if they didn’t literally say what he meant and what Dean wished to hear) and gave Dean goosebumps all over his body, sending a wave of heat right between his legs. Seth wrapped around Dean once more, rubbing his body all over him and since he didn’t really seem to mind Dean thought, he might as well get along with it.

Drunk Seth had been less shy before and dancing a little with a hard on in his pants didn’t mean he’d rip off Seths clothes and just fuck him right here in the club. He still wanted to though. 

Seth kept rubbing his thigh between his legs and Dean could feel his cock twitching in his pants. He should have jerked off before they left the house, he should have known something like this could happen. Something like this always happened when he went to clubs. 

The erection in his pants started to get really uncomfortable so he decided to step out once again. “Should lemme go now, Seth or I’ll cream my pants.”

“That’d be hot.” Seth was unbelievable sometimes. Dean liked it. He wanted more of it. Letting his hands wander down the younger mans back he got to squeeze Seths ass. Finally, he’d waited the whole evening to touch. The leather pants made it hard for Dean to hold back. By digging his fingers in Seths butt he also pressed his hips forward a bit and he could feel Seths own hard on against his hip. 

“Holy shit..” Dean mumbled to himself.

“Nah, don’t think god thinks this is right. Nothing holy about it.” Seth laughed in his ear.

“Oh, blow me.” Dean laughed out and rolled his own eyes. 

“Would you let me?” Dean almost tripped as he tried continuing dancing. “You wanna go sit down?” Seth was now grinning right into his face. What an asshole. Dean nodded.

Leaving the dancefloor Seth held Deans hand who tried adjusting his dick with his other hand until they found a free spot at the bar and ordered more drinks. Dean was sitting on a barstool, Seth standing between his legs, hands on Deans thighs which he started rubbing slowly. The younger man didn’t even look at the barista who handed them the drinks just drowned the liquid and grinned at Dean all over. “What?” The older man asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I asked you if you’d let me blow you.” Dean had just lifted his glass and put his head in his neck to empty it as Seth spoke up and he almost choked on the vodka burning down his throat. Quickly he put the glass back on the counter before he’d drop it. Seth chuckled at that. 

He didn’t expect Seth to ever be as open about whatever sexual topic as he was right now. It didn’t make him nervous he rather liked it but still it was a surprise. Dean pulled himself together and smiled. “‘f course I would. ‘d let you do anything.”

“Anything?” With a big grin on his face Seth raised his own eyebrows now. “What if I tell you I’m into silk and lace?” The guy had nerves and Dean chuckled himself now giving his boyfriend an almost sweet smile.

“I’d go buy you my fav panties and then rip’em off with my teeth to fuck you right in the hallway.” Well that seemed to get through to not drunk Seth too and Dean saw him blushing.

“Oh.” The younger man said now more shy than before. Dean laughed out rather loudly and put his arms around Seths neck to pull him into a messy kiss.

“Oh, Seth you remind me every day why I love you.”

“And why is that? It’s because you know I’d let you do it, right? The .. Thing you said with the panties and all right?”

Dean laughed out again. It was a different laugh this time because he was surprised by Seth all over and he really liked that. “Watch your filthy mouth.” He was still chuckling.

“Nah, you love it.”

“That’s right, I do.” Big, fat grin on Deans face.

“You know what?” Now Seth leaned in so he could speak right against Deans lips. “We should stop drinking so I can really blow you when we get home.” The older mans mouth went dry and the alcohol made his system slow so he nodded rather slowly.

“Yeah ..” He cleared his throat. “If you want to we should definitely leave.” Seth pressed in for another deep kiss, pushing his tongue between Deans lips and Dean loved the tasted of Seths mouth mixed with the drink they’d just had. Their tongues stroked against each other filling Deans mouth with the taste of more alcohol and sugar (limes still lingering in Seths mouth) and Seth. The kiss was hot and Dean had to adjust his penis once again. His boyfriend didn’t seem to care and tried pushing his legs further apart so he could rub his crotch against Dean again (god the alcohol really did things to him) and before they could start dry humping each other in the middle of the club Dean slit off the stool.

“Alright we’re leaving now. We can sober up on our way home and have a snack before I pull you into my bed but I swear I’ll come in my underwear totally untouched if you rub your thigh against my crotch one more time.”

Seth didn’t complain and they pulled towards the exit. As they were getting their jackets (Dean was still only with pants and the glove thing) they practically ran into Dolph who was, who would have thought, making out with that canadian dude they’d talked about earlier. “Yo, Zig.” Dolph pulled back and gave Dean an unhappy look. “Won’t bother you long but we’re heading home.” 

Since they’d been friends for what felt like whatever Dolph could totally see in Deans expression the younger man was excited to get some that night and he just nodded, leaving them alone again. 

On their drive back home it seemed impossible for both of them to not touch each other. Seths hand was on Deans thigh rubbing it up and down that his skin burned under the touch and he put his arm around Seths shoulders and pulled him close against his body. Luckily the tram wasn’t as packed as it had been when they made their way to the club. 

Since both men wanted to be absolutely clear in their heads (they’d talked about it a couple of days ago: no drunk sexual firsts) they exited the tram early. They could walk a bit and picked up some sandwiches (who knows why god damn Subway was open at 2:45am) that absorbed some of the alcohol in their systems. 

When they reached the house both were cold as hell but also mostly sober. They stepped inside and Seth asked as casual as possible, “Is Dolph coming home tonight?” 

Dean shrugged. “No idea. Why? Wanna blow me in his bed?” Seth blushed hard and Dean chuckled. “Hey just so you know .. Even if you wanted to earlier you don’t have to. Alcohol makes us big talkers I know that.”

The younger man shook his head. “I really want to. I mean it’s not like I’ve not done it before I just wanted to wait to get more comfortable. Seem to need some time to adjust to new situations.”

“Well I’m not gonna say no to the offer just wanted you to know that you can stop whenever you..” And then Dean was shut up by warm lips that tasted of chicken and bread and mayonnaise. 

“Stop talking.” Seth whispered against his lips as he pulled out of the kiss. The two toned hands started sliding over Deans bare chest and tummy and it made the older one feel hot and as if he didn’t fit in his skin anymore. He’d been hard for most of their trip home and was growing back to full size now that Seth had his hands on his body.

“Well wanna at least go to the bedroom?”

Seth shook his head. “I want to do it right here.” Before Dean could start talking again their mouths met and got involved in a messy but very hot kiss. Their tongues touched and Seth sucked on Deans bottom lip, making it all red and swollen while his hands kept touching until they found Deans belt. 

Taking his time Seth opened it. He also opened the button on the pants and the zipper and pushed his hand in Deans underwear palming his stiff cock. A low moan left his mouth. “Better not take too much time then. Who knows if Zig’ll come home.” Seth nodded, grinning, giving him another kiss before he sank down to his knees in front of Dean and he could have had his orgasm on just seeing Seth like this.

Seth pulled down his black pants and palmed Deans crotch again, now with the fabric of Deans underwear between their skin. The older one kept looking down at his boyfriend, pushing his hair out of his face which lead Seth to look up at him and smile. “Thanks.” He grinned before turning his attention back to Deans crotch. He leaned forwards and pressed his open mouth to Deans dick.

The fabric of his underwear had had a wet spot where the head of his dick was leaking precome already and Seth was currently sucking on that exact spot, wetting the black boxer briefs even more, making Dean moan a quiet moan again. As Seth pulled back again his cheeks were red and he was panting just a little since he’d forgotten breathing through his actions. A grin was now back on Deans lips. Even with his face in Deans crotch Seth still looked innocent and pretty.

The younger man began peeling off the black fabric of Dean and sucked his bottom lips in his mouth as Deans dick sprang free. “Well..” He started before looking up at Dean. “That’s bigger than I expected.” 

For a moment Dean wasn’t sure if Seth was serious or trying to make a joke but both started laughing anyway and for a moment Dean had to just lean down and kiss Seth. “Asshole.” He muttered for the second time that night but stood back up and Seth chuckled but turned his attention away from Deans face. 

Instead he leaned forward, putting his hands on Deans hips to pull him forward just a little and to start pressing his lips and tongue everywhere but Deans cock. Everytime he came close to it his mouth took another direction, sucking hickeys in Deans soft skin. “Fucking tease.” Dean swore but Seth just grinned and continued.

He kept mouthing at Dean but sank a little further down and finally put his mouth on at least Deans balls (not what he wanted but they were getting there). Seth licked over the sensitive soft skin, sucking one of it in his mouth and Deans eyes fluttered close for a second but he forced himself to open them again so he could keep watching because hell Seth looked hot as fuck.

With a wet sound the younger one freed Deans left ball and drew his attention to his right one and Dean almost couldn’t stand it anymore right then and there. “Will you just put your damn mouth on my dick or what?”

Again Seth let go of Deans ball and grinned up at him. “So impatient, what’s wrong with you?”

“Wrong is that I don’t wanna come with you sucking on my balls.”

“It’d be hot, don’t you think?”

Dean swore again and Seth chuckled. The guy really did have nerves but seemed to decide it was time to give Dean a little more. He leaned forward again and lapped over the head of Deans cock with his hot, wet tongue licking off the precome. He did it again and then licked Deans hard on from its base up to the top to start getting him wet. Dean kept watching the whole time, hands still in Seths hair.

When Deans dick started glistening of Seths spit the younger man pulled back and sucked in a deep breath. “As I said, you may stop if you ..”

“Shutup, Dean.” Seth looked up and rolled his eyes with a grin on his lips. Without any further hesitation he put his hand around Deans shaft (and yes it was a very good hand) and rubbed it for a moment before sucking the head of Deans cock in his mouth starting to suck it right away. Dean definitely felt like he was in heaven. 

Seths lips were pink and wrapped tight around him and he could feel the younger mans tongue swirling around his tip, still sucking on it. The tip of Seths tongue pressed against the slit on Deans cockhead and made him moan out. That the younger man took as a confirmation that Dean was doing fine up there and he started sinking down on Deans dick further until his lips reached his hand that was still wrapped around Deans shaft.

After reaching it he started pulling back again so he could lean in again and so he started bobbing his head back and forth, pressing his lips tightly around Deans dick and the rough side of his tongue to the thick vein on the underside of it. 

The older man kept holding on to Seths hair trying very hard to not just snap his hips forward and thrust into Seths mouth faster because Seth was giving heat like a pro. It was wet and messy and his mouth felt tight and looked sweet. Dean had felt close to his orgasm even before Seth had started blowing him at all and he felt brought there even closer now. His whole body seemed to be on fire as Seths mouth kept rubbing his sensitive flesh and Dean couldn’t stop his mouth he moaned loudly, made groaning sounds and tried biting his bottom lip to stop it but his body wouldn’t allow it.

With every bob Seth started taking Dean in a little more and as much as Dean wanted to watch he couldn’t do it anymore. His head fell back in his neck and he rolled his eyes in pleasure. Seth approved and moaned around his dick which made Deans breath stutter as he tried holding back his orgasmn and enjoy the heat of Seths mouth. 

After a couple of seconds Dean could feel Seth pulling back further until his dick popped free with a very wet sounding plopp. The younger man needed oxygen desperately which was obvious by his panting and how red his cheeks were which Dean noticed now that he could open his eyes again without risking to orgasm right away.

Of course Seth had not just stopped pleasuring him instead he’d started rubbing him with his hand again and looked up at his boyfriend, eyes all innocent and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle between the moaning still sounding from his lips eventhough now that Seths mouth wasn’t on him anymore.

“You close?” Seths voice was rough as he spoke up and it made Deans dick twitch in the younger mans hand because he did that. He did do that to Seth and his lips looked wonderful pink and they were swollen and Dean just wanted to kiss him.

“Yeah.” his own voice sounded weak.

“You can finish in.. You know in my mouth. It’s fine.” It was incredible how innocent and shy Seth could look with a cock in his hand and spit and precome smeared over the beard that covered his face.

“Seth?” Before the younger man could go back to work Dean pulled his head back by his hair, “Don’t swallow it. Keep it in your mouth for me.” It wasn’t Deans fault he had such a dirty mind but it was Deans fault that Seth was now blushing (if that was even possible with his face red already) and nodded.

The younger man put his mouth back to Deans dick, sucking him as deep as possible, almost choking himself before pulling back and going at it right again. Dean leaned his head forward, chin resting on his own chest so he could watch with an open mouth and feel his body seeking for relieve more and more.

With Seths name on his lips in a loud moan Dean felt his orgasm explode out of him. Seth kept the head of his dick between his lips but didn’t swallow just as Dean had ordered it. As he felt himself starting to soften he pulled Seth off his dick, helped him back to his feet and pressed his lips on his, fucking his tongue in Seths mouth right away and licking him clean of all the semen that he held in his mouth. Dean swallowed it all down, kept rubbing his tongue against Seths.

In Seths mouth it was now all Dean, he’d claimed him all the right ways, the younger man was all his. Panting Dean pulled back and looked at Seth who opened his eyes as well. Both men were panting and Dean found himself smirking before he pulled Seth into a tight embrace and pressed his lips back to his, way softer than before.

As he kept kissing him he blindly pushed his hand down Seths torso until he reached his crotch and began rubbing over the leather that covered Seths beautiful body. “You planned this, didn’t you? Got your self those ass tight leather pants and this fucking shirt, not leaving room for imagination about what you’ve got under there. You wanted to drive me nuts, right?”

Again Set blushed. “Maybe a little yeah. I felt like we were ready to.” That was pretty sweet and Dean smiled at Seth but didn’t stop pressing his hand to his crotch.

“I love you and we need to get in the shower. I’m all sweaty and also naked and I want you to be naked too.”

With an agreeing nod Dean and Seth started kissing again and made their way to the upstairs bathroom. Getting Seth naked didn’t take long for Dean who was eager to treat his boyfriend just as good as he had treated him. 

The warm water of the shower was a nice change compared to the coldness they’d witnessed on their way home and both had to moan from that alone. Still kissing Dean pressed Seth tight against his body, rubbing his thigh against the younger mans crotch. Slowly he pulled out of the kiss and used his hands to push Seths wet hair out of his face. “You’re beautiful like this.” The older man smiled.

“Wet with messy hair? That’s your definition of beautiful?”

“No, you naked and wet with messy hair.” A big grin formed on Deans lips.

“Idiot.” Seth shook his head and let go of Deans strong body so he could turn around and grab the shampoo. He gave Dean the perfect opportunity to fulfill his plan. From behind he slit his hands over Seths shoulders down his sides, over his belly and his hips and finally he reached his crotch. While he kept one hand on Seths hip, pulling him back against his own body, he wrapped the other one around the younger mans stiff cock.

Softly he pressed kisses to Seths neck and shoulder and he loved it as the two toned leaned into his touch. The shampoo he’d just put back where he’d taken it from so now he could close his eyes and let his head fall back against Deans shoulders while his put his hands behind his back on Deans sides to hold on to them as the older man started rubbing his dick in a firm grip.

Of course Dean couldn’t resist, he took a look down Seths strong chest and belly to his hand to see himself working the younger mans dick. Carefully he took his time, he wanted Seth to fall apart in his arms but he could feel the half blond was as close to his orgasm as Dean had been back in the hallway. “‘s okay. Just let go.” He whispered softly in Seths ear, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of his dick.

The breathing of the younger man got a little louder and soft moans and tiny whimpers left his mouth. They were sweet enough to make Deans heart beat faster for a moment. As he started picking up the pace with his hand he could feel Seth tensing a little before with a choked, quiet moan his cock twitched two times and started painting the wall of the shower with his release.

Dean still held on to Seths body, milked every last drop out of him before letting go of his now very sensitive cock and just pulling Seth against his chest tightly, angling his head so he could press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed. I’m tired and I can feel my hangover coming around already.”

To that Seth just nodded. His body seemed to be as exhausted as Deans but still the normally brunette turned around and put his arms around Deans neck, pressing his lips to the lips of the older man. “I love you so much, Dean. I’m so very happy I get to share all this with you. I’m happy I didn’t deny you taking me out for coffee that day.”

“I’m happy you didn’t too. You’re saving me, you’ve already saved me.”


	12. broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breathing of the younger man got a little louder and soft moans and tiny whimpers left his mouth. They were sweet enough to make Deans heart beat faster for a moment. As he started picking up the pace with his hand he could feel Seth tensing a little before with a choked, quiet moan his cock twitched two times and started painting the wall of the shower with his release.
> 
> Dean still held on to Seths body, milked every last drop out of him before letting go of his now very sensitive cock and just pulling Seth against his chest tightly, angling his head so he could press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed. I’m tired and I can feel my hangover coming around already.”
> 
> To that Seth just nodded. His body seemed to be as exhausted as Deans but still the normally brunette turned around and put his arms around Deans neck, pressing his lips to the lips of the older man. “I love you so much, Dean. I’m so very happy I get to share all this with you. I’m happy I didn’t deny you taking me out for coffee that day.”
> 
> “I’m happy you didn’t too. You’re saving me, you’ve already saved me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm SUPER sorry I let you guys wait this long, I never planned on this but after Christmas I found myself stuck as I tried writing this chapter. I did a lot of thinking on it and the following storyline for this. I hope several of you guys are still following and enjoying this. From now on I'll update more often again. It may not be every week but sure as hell quicker than 3 month. Again I'm sorry. Anyway I'm still thanking my friend Jazz (http://loveyoujas.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me to keep writing and I'm thanking all ov you guys for your patience. Enjoy!

Dean woke up with the worst headache ever. Usually saturdays were his favourite day of the week but he could feel that this one would suck as soon as he woke up. He raised one hand to rub his eyes, as he opened them slowly the light coming from the window was stinging in his eyes like needles. A groan left his mouth to that. Awesome start in the day.

 

As he finally managed to open his eyes without going blind he groaned again, looking around the room there was no sign of Seth and he just hoped the two toned hadn’t escaped to sleep on the couch during the rest of the night. Dean was a heavy snorer and knew it could have held Seth awake.

 

Unhappily about his head Dean crawled out of the bed over to his closet out of which he pulled a fresh pair of boxers. Making his way out of the room he went to the bathroom because he wanted to brush his teeth really badly. He could still taste last nights alcohol in his mouth. Uncomfortable taste.

 

As he pushed the door to the bathroom open he saw Seth passed out on the floor on the bathroom. Dean raised his eyebrows but could smell right away Seth had been vomiting. Next time they went out he’d make sure Seth wouldn’t drink as much since he obviously couldn’t handle it. He felt bad for the two toned but tried being as quiet as possible.

 

In order to get his boyfriend in a more comfortable position Dean lifted Seth off the floor and carried him back to the bedroom carefully, watching the younger mans face all the way back to the bedroom. On his way there Seth started waking up slowly. “Sorry..”, the half blond muttered with a groan following.

 

“Nothing to be sorry about.”, Dean said in a calm voice as he put Seth down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. “You get some more rest, I’ll make us some hangover breakfast.” After pressing a sweet kiss to Seths tremble he made sure the younger mans head was turned to the side in case he had to vomit again while he was still sleeping. Dean didn’t expect it but he made sure. He got up and went for the bathroom again, opening the window so fresh air hit the room. Then he flushed the toilet. All the evidence was gone. Now he could take care of himself, brush his teeth and put on some clothes fresh out of the dryer since he’d been too lazy to fold those clothes and put them away in his closet the day before.

 

Dolph still didn’t seem to be home, Dean had checked the blondes bedroom and the living room. So it was breakfast for just him and Seth. After setting the table he put some frozen rolls on a baking tray and pushed them in the oven. The time baking them he used to step outside and take a smoke.

 

It was probably noon already but Dean still felt tired. At least the headache seemed to be gone now that the nicotine was hitting his body. A smoke always seemed to do the trick.

 

As soon as he was done inhaling the smoke he went back inside and took the rolls out of the oven and put them on the table too. He made some coffee and went back to his bedroom where Seth wasn’t exactly asleep but yet not really awake either. Actually he looked kinda dead. On his face he wore no expression, he was pale and his eyes were half lidded while his breathing fell flat too.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Deans voice was a little sarcastic and sounded like he was trying to sing while  he wore a smile on his face as he made his way over to Seth so he could sit at the edge of the bed, pushing some wild strands out of Seths face.

 

“Oh, fuck off.”, Seth growled and turned his head so he could press his face in the pillow underneath his head.

 

“Nah. Come on, you should get up. ‘re you still feeling sick?”

 

Seth shook his head as he slowly started raising his upper body. “No, just a headache and tired.”

 

“You can go back to sleep after breakfast, your body needs something to burn though and you’re probably dehydrated. Lemme take a little care of you.” He helped his boyfriend out of the bed and gave him a hoodie and fresh underwear out of his own closet.

 

Ten minutes later Seth was sitting at the breakfast table, teeth brushed and Deans clothes covering his body. He was chewing on a dry piece of a roll and didn’t look a bit happier compared to when Dean had made him get up.

 

“So any plans for today?”, Dean asked after taking a sip of his hot coffee.

 

The two toned nod his head slowly. “I gotta pack a couple of things.”

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m driving home after Raw on monday. My sister gave birth to her first child.”

 

Dean nodded and waited for Seth to ask him along but the younger man didn’t make any attempt to continue speaking. Instead he kept chewing on the end of the roll so Dean decided he should just ask carefully. “You driving there alone?”

 

A sharp pain hit his chest as Seth nod at his words. Both fell quiet. It bothered Dean a lot that his boyfriend didn’t even ask if he wanted to come with. Sure as hell he would have said no, he didn’t want to interrupt family time but now Seth got him thinking. Was he embarrassed to bring Dean home or just not ready yet? Or didn’t he tell his parents he had a boyfriend now?

 

The idea alone made Dean angry and hurt. “‘m going for a smoke.”, he let Seth know and rose from the table, grabbing the package with his nicotine sticks as he left the kitchen in order to get outside to the porch leading to the garden. Instead of entering the green though he flopped down on the bench standing on his porch as he fumbled out his lighter so he could light the cigarette.

 

It frustrated Dean that his heart had started beating so heavy after not being invited to meet his boyfriends parents yet. As he kept thinking about it he let out a bitter chuckle to himself. Sure, Seth was a good kid. Probably always had been. He couldn’t bring home someone like him. This wasn’t Beauty And The Beast.

 

Taking a long drag on the cigarette a sigh left his mouth. Dean tried remembering what Seth had told him about his family. It wasn’t much.

 

They were religious people. Seth’s dad fixed cars and bikes for a living and his mom worked in a small coffee and pastry shop. He had a sister who had just given birth for the first time and they lived in Davenport, Iowa. That was all Dean knew about Seths family. Frustrating. Seth had to be out to his family though since he’d gone back home after the trouble with Dean weeks ago. Still that wasn’t enough.

 

With a frustrated sigh on his lips Dean put out the cigarette and blew out the rest of the smoke which had been in his lungs before he got up. Rubbing his face with both hands he made his way back inside. As he entered the living room he was surprised seeing Seth ready to leave already and the picture of the two toned with his bag and his shoes and jacket on already almost made him feel sick.

 

“You leaving already?”, Dean asked, voice rough after smoking.

 

Seth nod. “Yeah, the sooner I start the sooner I’ll be done.”

 

Now it was Dean nodding. “Alright. I’ll see you on monday.”

 

Seth stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Deans lips. Despite the fact that his heart still felt heavy Dean kissed back his boyfriend and brought him to the door. They exchanged another quick kiss before Seth was gone.

 

Dean closed the door a little too loud probably.

 

As he hit back to the kitchen he saw Seth didn’t even finish his coffee and neither did he finish the roll he had been nibbling on. Dean wanted to scream and hit someone in the face but before he could do anything stupid he went back to bed.

 

●

 

Monday came by sooner than expected. Dean had been frustrated all weekend long and was eager to get his hands on someone in the ring. The announcement that he’d be competing against Cesaro got him all hyped up.

 

Cesaro and him were friends, they had roomed at hotels before, drove through the country together and went out for dinner or drinking together too. They were both strong forces in the ring and battling him was always fun to Dean. With Cesaro he knew he could let out all his craziness, the swiss man wouldn’t mind but hit him back in the face twice as hard.

 

Dean was warming up his tender muscles as Seth entered the room. The older one didn’t turn around since he was busy stretching his arms and massaging his damaged shoulder a little. “Do you still have trouble with that?” As Dean heard Seth speak he turned around and faced his boyfriend.

 

Since he didn’t want the younger man to see how hurt he still was about the fact that he had to stay home while Seth would go see his family, he put on a smile. “Hey.” He started. “Yeah sometimes. Pops out easily and feels overstretched sometimes. But it’s fine. Why aren’t you in your gear?” Dean looked Seth up and down.

 

The younger man was wearing his tight ass black skinny jeans, a blue button down and sneakers. His hair was pulled in a bun and hidden under a black beanie. He didn’t wear his glasses but was holding his jacket in his hands.

 

“Stephanie allowed me to take a night off. I’ll be leaving in a couple of minutes.”

 

At that Deans face almost fell off and he raised his eyebrows. “Well if that’s so don’t feel held back by me.” He shrugged and was about to turn around again as Seth continued speaking.

 

“I can stay for your match if you want to.”, Seth tried taking off that weird look on Deans face.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. You go ahead. Text or call when you got home or whatever.”

 

Seth ruck up his eyebrows but gave him a nod. “Sure..”, he said slowly. His man was acting all weird and he didn’t see a reason why. He walked up to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Stay safe out there. Cesaro is a dangerous man.”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s a cool guy to work with.”

 

Again Seth nod and finally made his way back to the door. “Alright, have a nice week. I’ll be back on friday at about four I guess. I’ll let you know.”

 

“See ya.” Dean waved him goodbye and got back to warming up his muscles. The whole situation annoyed him. Seth didn’t even notice how scratched his pride felt.

 

●

 

The match between him and Cesaro was very physical but the best thing that could have happened to Dean. As he sank down on the couch, fresh out of the shower and done eating at 2am he felt a litt ebetter about Seth leaving even though he still didn’t appreciate. His head hurt at the thought alone.

 

Seth had left 6 hours ago. Since Dean knew he didn’t like taking the plane the young man would have 16 or 17 hours left to drive. He didn’t really understand how someone could drive 22-23h alone through the darkness but he wouldn’t question Seths life choices.

 

Instead he turned on the TV and looked for a show to watch. The replay of Criminal Minds’ earlier shown episodes were on and he decided to drift off while watching them. Dolph wouldn’t be home for another one or two hours, he’d gone out with a couple of people from work after RAW but Dean had felt way too exhausted to tag along and his mood sucked anyway.

 

While watching the show he let his mind drift a little and decide that maybe it wouldn’t be too stupid to keep his phone around just in case Seth would call or text on his way. Groaning he got up from the couch to make his way over to the kitchen where he’d left his phone earlier and took it in one hand, carrying some snacks back to the living room in the other as he flopped back down on the couch.

 

The mobile was still turned off since he always did that when he was at work. He turned it back on, eyes focussed on the TV again until the phone started vibrating in his hand.

 

It showed 3 unseen messages and two calls so he unlocked it and opened the first message.

 

_I’m at the airport now. Plane is leaving in 20 minutes, I hope you won your match, I’ll text you as soon as I’ve got solid ground underneath my feet again._

Dean laughed at himself. So no car drive of 23h. That was good for Seth. More time with his family, 4h no need to text Dean, _yey_. He opened the second one.

 

_About to pick up my luggage. Checked the app, I’m glad you won. Are you hurt? The pictures looked brutal. My dad is going to pick me up from the airport._

After that he read the last one.

 

_I guess you passed out as soon as you got home since your phone is still off. I’m at my parents house now and about to go to bed as well. Have a good night, Dean. Love you._

“Love you.”, Dean mimicked in his rasping voice. “Sure.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes before throwing the phone aside. Seth was home safe, he was as well so he might as well fall asleep.

 

That he did until he was awaken by someone struggling to open the door with his keys. Tiredly the dark blond checked the clock on his phone. 5:23am

 

Instead of getting scared at someone maybe trying to break into his home he turned off the TV and got up so he could walk to the main door and pull it open. In front of him he found a highly drunk Dolph Ziggler and Sami Zayn giggling while holding on to each others hand.

 

“Hi.”, Dean said, raised his eyebrows at them. He probably looked like a pissed parent but he didn’t care.

 

“Oh!”, Ziggler spoke up. “Din’t thnk you be hea. Sethsaid smthing bout Davnprt.”

 

“Yeah he’s gone to see his fam.”

 

“‘re you not-”, Ziggler stopped in the middle of his sentence. Even in his drunk state he could almost smell how Dean felt about the situation so he decided to leave it alone for now. “We cn go to Sami’s place. You go back t sleep.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. You guys come in and fuck each others brains out. My snore will be louder than your moans anyway.” He tried to chuckle as he let his friend and his newly found lover inside. Both men went straight to Dolphs bedroom and Dean decided he’d just go to bed.

 

●

 

Since monday had passed Seth had sent several messages and pictures to Deans phone and tried calling him everyday. Dean was too sulky to return any of them or even to pick up. He didn’t admit it to anyone who tried talking to him but it bothered him a lot still. Seth looked super happy around his family, he was all smiles and red cheeks on the pictures Dean tried to ignore so bad.

 

It pissed him off a lot that he wasn’t the reason for that look on his boyfriends face even though he knew it was stupid being jealous of Seths family. He still felt left out.

 

Seth had sent several messages if he was okay and why he didn’t return any calls too. The last one he’d sent though sounded a little angry itself.

 

_I just landed in Vegas. I’ll meet you at the arena later. We need to have a talk._

There was no smiley or picture sent with this message. While trying to tell himself he didn’t care Dean packet his shit for the arena and waited for Ziggler to get ready too since they were leaving together.

 

The ride to the arena was quiet and Dolph knew something was up but he had a clue it was about Seth and he didn’t feel like pressuring Dean into talking about it. Instead he turned up the music and hummed along.

 

As they entered the arena Dolph went off to his own locker room. Deans way to his room was a little longer and with a darkish and angry expression on his face he started making his way down the hallway, growling at everyone who tried speaking to him. He was not in the mood for talks.

 

That he did until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He swirled around, ready to punch whoever dared to touch him right in the mouth until he met the eyes of his boss.

 

Triple H gave him a smug smile. “Evening, Dean. You seem a little off. Are you going to be alright competing tonight?”

 

Another growl left Deans mouth but he tried keeping his shit together and gave the larger man a nod. “I’m all good. Everything sunshine over here.”

 

“Perfect because I have good news for you.”

 

“Really? What’s the plan?”

 

“You are having a match tonight.”

 

“Against?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“You are free to chose.”

 

“Okay? What’s the good news?”

 

“It’s gonna be a Last-Man-Standing Match.” At that the eyes of the dirty blond started to lighten up. “Just as I though.” Hunter laughed a loud laugh. “So any ideas who you wanna compete against?”

 

“Cesaro!”, was his first answer.

 

“He has another match tonight.”

 

“Sin Cara?”

 

“Not in the building.”

 

“Bryan?”

 

“Still suffering from neck injury, you know that.”

 

“Alright, well who’s in the house, ready to compete and not listed for another match yet?”

 

“Lemme see.” Hunter checked his phone in which he kept the schedule for all the shows they did. “Uh that’s Rusev, Adam Rose, Zack Ryder, Seth Rollins, R-Truth, Barrett, Curtis Axel, Mizdow, the Miz and Swagger. Who do you want?”

 

“Throw Barrett and Axels name in a pot and draw lots.” Dean hesitated a moment. “You can add Rollins too.”

 

“You want Rollins in the ring?” his boss raised his eyebrows at him. Dean did the same thing back at him.

 

“Sure.”, on the inside he was hoping Triple H was going to pick his boyfriend. He was still angry at him for leaving him behind and like that he’d at least have a good reason to punch him in the face.

 

“Alright, you’re getting Rollins then. Good luck tonight.”

 

“Thanks.”, Dean trailed off in order to get his stuff in his locker room and warm up already. The closer he got to the match the more he got excited and the more he liked the idea of fighting Seth. Doing it in private life would be wrong but in the arena it was his job to hurt people and if he got a chance to do it, hell who’d he be to say no to an offer like that?

 

●

 

“The following match is a Last Man Standing match. Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing 225lbs. Dean Ambrose!” Deans music had hit the arena, people started cheering for him and he had entered the arena with his Kendo stick in one hand and a crazy expression on his face.

 

That had happened good 15 minutes ago. Seth had entered right after him and given him a short but confused look before putting on the arrogant character he was playing in the WWE again. Until now the match had been brutal. Both men could barely stand on their feet anymore but no count had been going longer than 7 yet.

 

It frustrated Dean that he didn’t win yet but it felt so good punching and kicking Seth. He didn’t mind the pain he got in return, he pushed that aside and went crazy on the two toned man who was currently sitting on the announce table, Lawler and JBL yelling at Dean to stop what he was planning since he’d just picked up the steel stairs and made his way over to the exhausted two toned who was holding on to his ribs.

 

Those Dean had been abusing earlier with the Kendostick. On Seths torso several red marks were visible where the stick had connected. He now made his way over to the table, putting the stairs down as he stood in front of Seth, looking at the younger man angrily.

 

Before he allowed himself to say something he grabbed Seths head as if he was about to kiss him, he saw a little hope in Seths eyes too before headbutting the shit out of the two toned head until he fell back flat on the table. Dean took his chances and picked up the steel stairs again, lifting it over his head and hammering it down on Seths chest.

 

The younger man screamed in pain and wanted to grab at his chest but Dean rammed down the stairs again and again and again until his arms felt exhausted. He hammered the stairs down on his boyfriend one more time before letting the stairs just rest on top of him. Before he would let the ref start to count he needed to do one more thing, he knew Seth would be getting up in time if he wouldn’t.

 

He tried thinking as quick as possible, tried finding a solution for his problem until an idea hit him. It probably wasn’t the best but it’d to the work. Lawler and JBL were still talking and Dean was more than just annoyed by them as he started rounding the announce table. “Shut up, you two!” he snapped at them as he passed them.

 

Coming back to the ring he took a look back at Seth who still wasn’t moving just grunting and breathing heavily. “Now he pays for it.”, Dean muttered as he climbed the corner of the ring to it’s very top.

 

People cheered for him louder as he put out his tongue for a dirty laugh and he pointed his fingers towards Seth, forming a gun with his hand. “You’re done!” He yelled loudly so the camera could catch it (he still had to put on a show of course because hello live TV and all) and jumped off the ropes, landing feet first right on top of the stairs resting on Seth.

 

Seths body and the announce table gave in, the table broke, Seth yelled again before he fell quiet underneath the steel stair which was still resting on his chest as Dean landed on his ass himself, got up though and started yelling at the ref who was checking on Seth. “COUNT!” He screamed loudly. “COUNT! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH DO YOUR DAMN JOB I DON’T HAVE ALL DAY!”

 

The ref ignored him but started counting anyway. As he hit ten the bell rang and they played Deans music loudly as the dirty blond jumped back in the ring, celebrating his win with his fans as he ran and jumped around, climbed the ropes and yelled around how damn good of a wrestler he was.

 

It took him rather long to notice all the paramedics that had gathered around Seth. It was just now that he saw the stretcher they’d brought and the ruff they’d already put around the two toned’s neck.

 

Since Dean was still in character he wasn’t allowed to go and check on his boyfriend but a heavy and guilty feeling started to grow in his guts and he cut the rest of the celebration rather short so he could leave and go backstage.

 

More paramedics were there to check on him too but he felt fine so he sent them away angrily, waiting for Seth to be carried backstage. He was sure his boy would get up as soon as he was out of the cameras view, he knew it, wrestling wasn’t real after all, right? They always knew what to do so they didn’t get hurt. Thus MUST be show.

 

Nervously he paced around, waiting wasn’t exactly something he was good at. As he waited Hunter came hurried by together with Stephanie. “Ambrose!” The lady yelled at him with her high pitched voice. “What the hell was that? You could have killed that man!”

 

“I did my god damn job!”

 

“Your job? You took it too far. AGAIN! This time it’s ov-” Hunter stopped her.

 

“Steph, you go back to our office room. I’ll take care of this.” The woman gave Dean another angry glare but left the men alone eventually and Hunter sighed. “As exciting as this was, Ambrose, you took it to far. You need to contain yourself on unrehearsed matches better.”

 

Dean grunted something he couldn’t even understand himself because in the exact same moment Seth was carried backstage. He pushed the paramedics aside to check on the young man. “Seth!” he gulped out, voice drained in fear and guilt as he saw tears glistening in the younger mans eyes and his body shaking. His torso was red and scratched open at some parts.

 

“Ambrose, step back. We need to take him to the hospital.”

 

“What? Why?”, Dean almost choked on his own words.

 

“We can’t say for sure but you might have broken his sternum. A couple of ribs broke for sure now please Sir, step out of the way.” The paramed tried staying polite but Dean snapped at him anyway.

 

“I’m coming with.”

 

“Sir, you can’t co-”

 

Dean gave him the nastiest look he could pull out under all the guilt settling in his chest. “Listen up, fucker. This right there is my boyfriend and you’re telling me he’s suffered broken ribs and something about his sternum. You think you can keep me away from accompanying him to the hospital?”

 

Now the man in front of him looked a little scared at Dean. “Alright, Sir. We are taking you along but you need to calm down first. You should go grab a jacket while we carry him to the ambulance. You can drive with us.”

 

With that they shoves Deans whimpering boyfriend further down the hallway.

 

For the second time that night Hunter rested his hand on Deans shoulder. Again Dean glared at him. “It’s fine, boy. You go with him.” With that Hunter left and Dean was actually surprised by the man’s kindness but made his way to his locker room and to Seth’s right after so he could quickly grab their stuff as he hurried to find the ambulance before they left without him.

 

The picture of Seth on the stretcher, eyes filled with pain and fear would never leave his head again. He’d never forget the oxygen mask on his face and the redness of his skin and the shaking of his fingers who seemed to be cold. From now on until he could finally talk to Seth he would be held awake by his boyfriends whimpers and by the guilt taking away his breath more and more.

  
Minutes later Dean was sitting at the ambulance, staring at Seth who was unconscious now. This was his fault. He fucked up and it was all his fault.


	13. patience is the devil itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Seth on the stretcher, eyes filled with pain and fear would never leave his head again. He’d never forget the oxygen mask on his face and the redness of his skin and the shaking of his fingers who seemed to be cold. From now on until he could finally talk to Seth he would be held awake by his boyfriends whimpers and by the guilt taking away his breath more and more.
> 
>  
> 
> Minutes later Dean was sitting at the ambulance, staring at Seth who was unconscious now. This was his fault. He fucked up and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might be a little boring to some of you but I thought it was very important so I hope you like it anyway. Also a couple of you guys have started talking to me about this story and I just want to make it a little easier for you to reach me. My kik: halifxx is available 24/7 for you guys (as long as I'm not asleep) and you can also reach me at my tumblr wwe-army.tumblr.com   
> I hope you're all having a great weekend and enjoy this chapter!

“Let me go with him!”, Dean was yelling after the doctor who was wheeling away Seth in his hospital bed. He tried pushing through the male nurses that were holding him back from following. “Get the fuck off me!” he kept trying to get rid of them and eventually it worked (those guys were really small compared to him) but the door he needed to push through in order to follow Seth closed right in his face and was only going to be opened with a doctors ID card again.

 

A frustrated but loud growl left Deans mouth and he kept ranting around, contained himself from storming right through the door though. He didn’t understand why they wouldn’t let him in so he could be with Seth. Apparently he wasn’t family and thereforth not allowed to come with. It didn’t even matter that Seth had no one else down here in Vegas. The thought of his boyfriend all alone, in pain and probably a scared made Deans heart ache but it hurt even more to know it was all his fault in the first place.

 

There was no other reason in Seth being here besides his actions during the night. Dean felt very ashamed and embarrassed about what he did. There was no excuse for it. He didn’t even have the right to be angry at Seth because all the guy did was going to visit his family and just because Deans pride couldn’t handle not being invited along he was now fearing about his boyfriends future.

 

An injury like a broken sternum could influence his whole career and future life. If Seth could never wrestle again is was going to be his fault. If Seth would have trouble breathing from here on it was his fault. If Seths liver, heart or anything else were damaged for the rest of his life it was all Deans fault.

 

With another loud groan he kicked against the wall but jumped back as the sharp pain hit his food immediately. He would have no other choice than sitting down and wait until they were done with all the tests they had to do on the two toned. Dean started feeling very sad as his breathing slowly started getting heavier.

 

Once again in his life he’d fucked up and he could feel himself this close to drowning in a panic attack so he dropped his body down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, holding on to the chair as he tried to calm himself down. His fingers clawed at the seat. Slowly his heart beat calmed down as he closed his eyes and tried counting down from ten in his head quietly. Eventually he could summon his last resorts and started trying to push away the guilt he felt. Instead he concentrated on Seth. Dean was eager to finally go check on his boyfriend and just hoped they were done with the tests soon.

 

He slowly started opening his eyes again, looking around the room he was sitting in. The walls were plain white and there was just one picture on the wall that wasn’t exactly a picture but a map of the hospital.

 

To him it felt funny being the one who had to wait for the results of the well-being of a beloved one since it was usually him who was the one hurt and Dolph waiting for him. Dean started feeling sorry for the emotional trouble his friend must have been through for him and shook his head. Once things with Seth were sorted out he’d have to take care of his friendship with Dolph.

 

Thinking about his friend he thought it might not be a bad idea letting him know where he was since the friends had actually planned on doing something on the weekend but with Seth in the hospital Dean was going nowhere. Quickly he snatched out his phone out of his pocket and typed a message for Dolph that he had the house for himself that night and that he himself had to take care of Seth.

 

Hours passed and Dean kept sitting in the chair in the empty, cold room with those ugly white walls that slowly started driving him crazy. He’d never been a patient person but this was just pure torture. His phone died half an hour after sending Dolph the text message so he couldn’t even keep himself entertained by playing a game and the magazines that were spread out on a table for waiting people all sucked. They were women magazines or about computers which he had no clue how to use anyway. Dean was happy he’d learned how to use his phone properly over the past 9 month but all this computer stuff he left for Dolph or Seth.

 

This thought lead Deans head right back to his boyfriend. A look to the clock on the wall let him know he’d been waiting 4h by now and it was long past midnight. He was tired and sore himself and would have given his left arm to have Seth healthy and just be able to drive homm and catch sleep. With a loud groan he got up off the chair and raised his arms over his head so he could stretch.

 

Tiredly he looked around the room once more. Waiting was boring. He decided to do something. While ruffling his hair with his hands he walked over to the reception desk behind which a pretty girl sat. She was probably his age, maybe even a little younger. Her air was long and dirty blond, very similar to his own hair which made him chuckle. She was lucky her hair didn’t look like a dead hamster. With a shy smile and red cheeks she rose her green eyes on him as he approached her. “May I help your, Sir?”

 

Her voice was warm and calm and Dean decided right off he liked that girl. His hands he pushed down his body to put them in the pockets of his worn out jeans. “Yeah, actually you can.” Quickly he swallowed since his throat hurt a little from the abuse it had gotten earlier at work. “You think you can look up a patient for me? He got in through the ER like 4 hours ago. His name is Seth Rollins.”

 

“I don’t have permission to do that, Sir.”, a soft but apologetic smile found her pink lips while a deep sigh left Deans mouth.

 

“Listen, I know you’re not allowed to tell me anything but this guy is my boyfriend and he got hurt at work and I’ve been waiting 4 hours straight now. I just wanna know if he’s doing okay since I’m not allowed to see him.”

 

“Sir, I..”, the girl, Rosie as her name tag read, hesitated, “Sir I’ve been told directly not to give you in particular any information about Mr. Rollins since you were the one causing his injuries.”

 

At her words Dean was close to falling into shock again. “What?” His voice was a lot calmer than he’d expected himself to be and he didn’t even feel that much anger anymore. It was more pain and sadness right now. The doctor had known what had happened, he knew who they were and still he’d given those instructions. “Why exactly did he tell you not to let me know anything? It’s not like I was planning to kill him, it’s our job to fight.”

 

The confusion must have been written all over his face and the girl hesitated again. Rosie was struggling with herself weather to tell the man in front of her why he wasn’t allowed to know about Mr. Rollins or if she should just call another sister or even the security that’d lead Mr. Ambrose back to the waiting area. This was probably what she should have done but the hurt and fear was visible in the dirty blond mans face and with a sigh she quickly looked around if they really were alone.

 

“Mr. Rollins had injuries that must have been caused before tonight and since everyone saw how you acted on him tonight Dr. Morrin told me that Mr. Rollins might just live in a very violent relationship. In order to keep him from further harms he suggested not letting you close to him or telling you of Mr. Rollins well-being.”

 

Slowly Dean took a step back in order to get this straight. The doctor had found prior injuries on Seth. The doctor had seen what Dean and Seth did for a living. Regardless that he thought Dean and Seth lived in a violent relationship. The doctor thought Dean hurt Seth on a probably daily basis and now this exact doctor refused to let Dean check on Seth because he thought Dean would hurt Seth again.

 

While Dean kept trying to find the sense behind all this Rosie kept looking at him. He was turning pale and his breath was stuttering. “Sir, are you not feeling alright?” She asked carefully.

 

Instead of losing his mind Dean tried staying focussed and calm. This was exactly what the doctor wanted to see, right? He wanted to see him go crazy and screaming around like he’d been doing earlier. Now he regretted trying to go with Seth this bad. If he’d been acting more grown up he’d have a bigger chance on being with Seth right now. He just kept fucking up.

 

“I’m okay.” His voice was quiet and didn’t shake. While taking his hands out of his pockets he stepped forward again and leaned his forearms on the counter behind which Rosie was sitting. “Can I use your phone?” He gestured towards the hospitals telephone as he spoke. “My phone died hours ago and I need to call his family so he won’t be all alone.”

 

Since this was probably the only thing Rosie could do she nodded and gave him the phone. With his cold fingers Dean dialed the phone number of his own home. It was past 3am now and he only hoped Dolph would get up. Luckily the blonde did.

 

“Hello”, his friends voice was sleepy and it would have made Dean smile if he wouldn’t have been this sad.

 

“Hey, Dolph, sorry for waking you up.”

 

His friend seemed to wake up immediately as he heard Dean on the other side of the phone. “It’s fine. How is Seth?”

 

“I can’t tell you. They won’t let me see him.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I’ll tell you that when I come home. Listen, in the kitchen at the fridge Seth pinned the number of his families house for emergencies. Would you mind giving me the number?”

 

“No, of course.” Dean heard Dolph shuffling around and gestured towards Rosie to give him something to write down the number. Two minutes later he had the numbers written down and thanked Dolph. “You want me to stop by?” The blonde asked.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. Go back to sleep, I’ll see ya later.”

 

“Alright, take care and let me know if you know something new.” Dean said goodbye again and hung up on Dolph. Without raising his eyes to Rosie who he could feel was looking at him he dialed the number of Seths parents house.

 

This would be the first time he’d ever be speaking to them and he really wished he’d call under different circumstances. It took a while until someone picked up but the voice of an elder lady was very nice and warm. “Rollins here, who’s there?”

 

“Uhm, hey. This is Dean Ambrose I’m ..” Now it was him hesitating. “I’m a friend of Seth.”

 

“Ambrose? Yes, I’ve heard about you. What makes you call our house in the middle of the night, young man?” She kept being very nice and calm and Dean could now guess where Seth got all his softness from.

 

“I do not want to shock you in any kind of way, Mrs. Rollins but Seth has been sent to the hospital after we took a fight at work too far. I’m with him in the hospital but they won’t let me see him and I really don’t know in what condition he is yet but since you’re his parents I think you should know.”

 

“In the hospital? In which hospital?” Seths mom seemed confused but in the background he could hear her walking through the house and softly calling out for Seths dad who she tried getting up. “And why is he there? Did he get hurt badly?”

 

Of course she asked all the questions he couldn’t answer. “I really can’t tell you anything, they won’t let me know.”

 

As Mrs. Rollins was about to speak again the phone was ripped off her and it was now Seths father on the line. “Are you saying you put our son in the hospital, Mr. Ambrose?”

 

It hurt him admitting the facts but he’d have to sooner or later. “Yes, Sir. This is my fault. I can not excuse what I did but this is the risk coming with our jobs. Now if you and your family want to come down here to Vegas for the next days to check on Seth I will invite you to stay at my house. This is the least I can do.”

 

As he was done speaking he could hear Seths parents whispering to each other but he couldn’t make out the words so he remained silent and waited. “Okay.”, Seths dad spoke. “We will leave our house as soon as possible and we should be there around noon this day. Young man, we’ve got to talk once my wife and I arrive.”

 

Dean swallowed hard. “I understand, Sir.” He answered and tried not sounding unsettled even though he wasn’t actually comfortable with the thought of having this talk. “Since I am not home right now I suggest we meet at the hospital and I will take you to my house after you checked on Seth. I will pay for your cab from the airport to here. The address is..” Dean told Seths father the address of the hospital and said his goodbyes. As he hung up he had to swallow hard again and gave the phone back to Rosie who was still looking at him. “Thanks.” Dean muttered.

 

“No problem. Is there anything else I can do for you.” A bitter laugh left Deans mouth.

 

“You got a charger for my phone?”

 

She rose her eyebrows. “Well I have my charger for an iPhone. If that works for your phone I’ll borrow it.”

 

Dean nodded and was relieved as the girl gave him the cable and he was at least able to charge his phone so he could call Dolph later in the morning. The plug was on the opposite wall of the reception desk and he leaned against the wall with his back, sliding down until his ass hit the ground. As soon as his phone was back turned on he texted Dolph already that Seths parents would come to stay at their house for a couple of nights.

 

He was about to put his phone aside as a person approached him and he rose his eyes to see Rosie towering over him. She held a blanket in one hand and had a pillow pushed between her elbow and body. In her other hand she held a mug and on her face was the same warm and apologetic smile as earlier. “I brought you coffee and a blanket. I’d tell you to go home but you probably won’t listen.”

 

Another bitter chuckle left Deans mouth but he took the items out of her hands. “Thanks.” He said with a sigh. Putting the mug down on the floor he unfolded the blanket and threw it around his shoulder, taking the pillow to sit on since the floor was pretty cold and he didn’t want to suffer cystitis from sitting on the cold tiling. Then he took the mug back to his hands.

 

Rosie still stood in front of him and he looked at her again, questioning look on his face. “That was a great thing to do.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“To kall his parents even though you know you caused his pain.”

 

“Was the least I could do.” Dean sighed again.

 

“Still you could just have said he fell down the stairs or anything.”

 

“It’s going to be on TV worldwide, no reason to deny it.”

 

“True but you’re his boyfriend and you didn’t tell his parents that.”

 

“What’s your point?” He wanted to be left alone so as he spoke his tone was rather sharp.

 

“I.. I don’t know myself, I’m sorry.” Rosie turned on her heel and went back to her working area. Dean kept waiting.

 

•

 

A soft nudge to his shoulder woke Dean up and a deep growl left his throat as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. Rosie was kneeling next to him. “What?” He kept growling.

 

“Mr. Rollins parents are here.” Rosie gestured towards an older couple standing at the reception desk. He looked at the short lady with glasses on her nose and her black hair pushed back in a ponytail. After mustering her he moved his eyes to the man standing next to him. He was a head taller than his wife and had dark brownish hair and wore a beard. If he would have been more muscular he could have been Seth in thirty years.

 

Dean quickly gave Rosie another look but pushed himself off the floor. “Thanks, Rosie.” With his long legs he walked over to who Seths parents were and gave them his hand. “Dean Ambrose.” He introduced himself again and looked them right in the eyes.

 

“I’m Robert, this is my wife Cindy.” Dean nod and took back his hand. “Have you been waiting here all morning?”

 

“Actually all night. I didn’t go home even though they won’t let me know anything.”

 

“Thank you for staying.” Cindy’s eyes laid on Dean as if the fact that he’d been here the whole night made him a holy man. A soft smile found his lips. He liked Seth’s mother right away.

 

Rosie cut in and looked towards Seths parents. “You might want to go see him now, the doctor is already waiting in his room and checking on his blood. The number of his room is 207.” Seth’s parents thanked her and left him standing there to rush down the hallway while all he could do was look after them and sigh deeply. “Would you like another coffee, Mr. Ambrose?”

 

Dean had almost forgotten the girl was still standing next to him. “Sounds nice but I don’t want you to push your luck by stealing coffee for me.”

 

“It’s fine.” She went and came back a little later, now with two mugs in her hand while she handed him one of them. Both remained silent while they enjoyed the hot black liquid. “I’m sure you’ll soon be able to see him again.” Rosie broke the silence.

 

With tired eyes Dean looked back at her and shrugged his shoulder. “Might as well be the last time for me seeing him at all. Still got to talk to his dad. I have no clue if they even know that Seth and I are dating.”

 

“They seemed to be nice. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Another apologetic smile turned up on Rosie’s face and Dean smiled back sadly.

 

•

 

“Dean.”, Dolph was jogging down the hallway until he reached his friend and helped him up since he was still busy with another mug of coffee and his phone. As they faced each other Dolph mustered his friend.

 

Dean looked tired. He had dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes and his shoulders were hanging low. His dirty blond strands were hanging in his eyes and curled messily over his head. “Hey, man. Thanks for coming here.”

 

“No problem at all. Are Seth’s parents ready so we can leave?”

 

Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes before picking up the mug and putting it on the reception desk behind which Rosie was talking to someone on the phone. “They’re still talking to the doctor but they told me they’d be done in a couple of minutes.”

 

At that Dolph nod. “Did they tell you anything about Seth yet?”

 

As Dean answered he kept trying to stay calm. “No. Nobody’s letting me know anything. I’ve been here all night and day but nobody will let me in on the big secret around Seth.”

 

“Not even his parents?” Dean bit down on his own teeth hard as he shook his head. “Why not?” Ziggler asked.

 

“The doctor told them I was abusing Seth outside of work. He’s got some kind of older injuries, I don’t even know what kind of, but they think I caused them and now they won’t let me speak to him at all.” Deeply Dean sighed and Dolph didn’t hesitate but pulled his friend into a tight embrace so Dean could rest his head on his shoulder as he held him pressed to his chest for a while and rubbed his back softly.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sure Seth told them the truth about you.”

 

A dry chuckle left Deans mouth. “They don’t know we’re dating, Dolph.”

 

His friend was about to say something more but Seth’s parents approached them and Dolph withdrew himself out of Deans arms. “Dolph Ziggler.” He introduced himself to both of them by shaking their hands.

 

“Oh we have heard about you too. You are Mr. Ambrose’s roommate, right?” Seth’s mom gave him a sweet smile, looking exactly like Seth’s smile. She brought back a heavy feeling to Deans guts as he let his head hang low.

 

“Yes, we live together and I’m here to pick the three of you up. Where are your suitcases?”

 

“The nice lady here took care of them.” Mr. Rollins took the bags from Rosie who was carrying them around the table. Immediately Dean and Dolph gave him a hand and took the bags in their own hands so Mr. Rollins didn’t have to carry his own or his wife’s bag.

 

“Alright. If you’re all ready we can go.” Ziggler gave them a questioning look but they nodded so they left the building to the car.

 

Unlike expected the drive home was not quite. Dolph really must have been an angel because while Dean was sitting in the back with Seth’s mother and just stared out the window the super blond man made conversation with Seth’s father. They talked about their trip here and Mr. Rollins thanked them both that they were letting them stay at their house. “Really the last thing I can do.” Dean muttered more to himself as he finally hopped out the car. They entered the house and lead the older couple to the guest room in which they put down the bags.

 

“Okay, you can stay here for the next days. You have your own bathroom in here. We are having dinner around seven so if you want to you guys can get some rest.” Seths parents agreed and Dolph pulled their door shut behind him as he and Dean walked towards the living room. “You should catch some sleep too, Dean.” Ziggler suggested but Dean just shook his head.

 

“Couldn’t sleep anyway. Imma prepare dinner. You planned on anything?”

 

“I bought chicken fillet and broccoli. Thought we’d make some rice along?”

 

After agreeing Dean pushed his body off the couch. “Sure, I’ll prepare it. And Dolph? Thanks again for preparing the room and picking us up and all.”

 

“As I said no problem at all. If you don’t mind I’ll go downstairs to the gym for a while, okay?”

 

“Yeah, you go ahead.” With a weak smile on his lips Dean finally made his way over to the kitchen and started preparing dinner for the four of them. It didn’t take too long so he decided making a nice sauce along plus some salad. While he was working on the salad dressing he heard someone entering the kitchen and thought it was Dolph so he didn’t look up until he heard that person clear his throat.

 

Turning his head so he could gaze over his shoulder he eyed Seth’s dad and turned around further immediately, still stirring the salad dressing in which he’d just put some more salt. “Hello, Sir.” Dean greeted but didn’t pull back from his work. “Would you want to have a drink?”

 

“Some water would be nice.” Quickly he abandoned the spoon and grabbed a glass along with a bottle of water in order to put both down on the table in front of the older man so he could go back to the dressing after. Mr. Rollins was pouring water in his glass as he started talking again. “So we have to talk, Dean.”

 

Dean swallowed hard. “Sure. What about?”

 

“About Seth. I know what the two of you .. What you are.”

 

“Well?” Again Dean swallowed hard.

 

“You’re dating.”

 

“That is true.” While he waited for Mr. Rollins to continue he poured the dressing over the salad and started mixing it.

 

“I believe Seth told you how we feel about him being homosexual?”  
  


“No, he never did.”

 

“Alright. My wife and I are very religious people. So is the rest of our family. Seth being gay does not really fit in with our idea of an ideal family but we love our son and his sexual orientation is his own choice as we learned over the past years. He will never be with a woman and that is more than okay as long as he’s happy and taking care of himself.”

 

Dean put the bowl with the salad aside since he was done and went to the fridge so he could take out a can of soda with which he walked over to Robert Rollins and sat across from him at the table. “I’m glad you’re accepting him the way he is. Seth is a great person. He has a good heart.”

 

“That’s right. He’s got that from his mother. Anyway we had never known he was dating since he moved out and we just learned about that today and I want to be honest with you, Ambrose. I’m not too fond of him dating you. You’re not really what we imagined for our son.” Well that was a punch in the guts. “And as the doctor told us that he thought you were abusing our son my picture of you didn’t exactly change to the positive.”

 

As much as Dean tried to contain himself he couldn’t hold back. “Sir, you have to believe me, I would never in my life put a hand on Seth for that manner.”

 

“That he told us too as we spoke to him today but I feel like his neck injury and all the other pain he’s going through right now speaks for itself.”

 

“But Sir, that happened during work not because I wanted to hurt him. I’m very much in love with Seth.” While he was speaking Deans heart was pounding hard in his chest and he was sure Mr. Rollins could hear it.

 

“As I said, that’s what he told us too and I can’t and won’t do anything about you seeing Seth. He said he loves you and as much as I dislike this relationship I only care about my son being happy but just so you know if something like this ever happens again I’ll make sure you will never see him again.”

 

Dean tried swallowing down the knot in his throat but nod at the older man. “I -” Seths dad cut in as he wanted to say something.

 

“I just want to conclude what I’m trying to say. I don’t hate you, Dean. I just don’t think you’re the best choice for Seth to be with but I won’t try changing his mind about you. As long as he’s happy I will accept you around him and around us. Also my wife seems to like you very much so you are welcome to visit our home too once you’ve sorted things out with our son.”

 

Since Dean didn’t want to fight with Seth’s dad regardless how much the man had hurt him he nod and put on a soft smile. “Thank you, Mr. Rollins.”

 

“No need to thank.”

 

Before Dean got up he hesitated further. “Uhm.. Would you mind telling me how Seth is doing?”

 

Robert Rollins sighed but shook his head. “No, you should probably know. He has suffered three broken ribs and a spinal disc herniation. They didn’t hesitate and he went to surgery right away. He has a problem with his cervical vertebrae but they fixed that too. Now it’s all about healing for him. He asked for you too.”

 

At that Deans eyes lit up. “He did?”

 

“Yes he did. I told him you would be come seeing him later this week since I needed to talk to you first.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Sir. If you want to you can go call your wife for dinner now. I’ll just set the table.” Dean got up even though his legs felt as if they were made of hot butter but he started setting the table anyway while Mr. Rollins left the room. A minute later Ziggler entered.

 

He laid his hand on Dean’s back and rubbed it carefully as he watched his friends face. “Are you okay?” With a sigh Dean let his friend in on what Mr. Rollins had just told him and Ziggler shook his head shortly. “I’m sure he’ll start liking you more once he’s getting to know you.”

 

“Thanks.” This brought a soft smile on Dean’s face and the friends started getting the table ready for dinner together.

  
While everyone was about to sit down and talked about what they were going to do tomorrow Dean just hoped Seth’s parents would let him come along to see his boyfriend. At the idea of denial his head hurt and he tried swallowing down all doubts as he hoped things between Mr. Rollins and him would soon be better.


	14. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laid his hand on Dean’s back and rubbed it carefully as he watched his friends face. “Are you okay?” With a sigh Dean let his friend in on what Mr. Rollins had just told him and Ziggler shook his head shortly. “I’m sure he’ll start liking you more once he’s getting to know you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks.” This brought a soft smile on Dean’s face and the friends started getting the table ready for dinner together.
> 
>  
> 
> While everyone was about to sit down and talked about what they were going to do tomorrow Dean just hoped Seth’s parents would let him come along to see his boyfriend. At the idea of denial his head hurt and he tried swallowing down all doubts as he hoped things between Mr. Rollins and him would soon be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking too long I know but I had trouble finding a nice way to finally lead into the controversiy I want this story to be about. For now let's be happy with what we have here before things really go downhill. Enjoy. :)

Never in his life had Dean felt this angry (and he had felt angry a lot in his past). Mr. and Mrs. Rollins had been staying at his and Dolph’s house for about four days now and went to see Seth everyday. They never took him along though, always made him drive them over to the hospital and pick them up but never did they let him come in and he felt himself getting more frustrated every day even though he didn’t allow himself to show it.

After the little talk he and Mr. Rollins had had Dean had tried rectifying things between them but sure as hell Seth’s dad didn’t make it easy for him to show his good sides. Dean cooked dinner and there was salt missing. Dean made their beds after breakfast and the blanket was folded the wrong way. Dean was breathing and he was breathing too loud.

While Mrs. Rollins held back any comments Mr. Rollins didn’t even think about that. All day he kept complaining about what Dean did. If it wasn’t for Dolph holding him back Dean would have said something back already but the smart blond made sure his friend kept it together.

It was around five that day that Dean waited in the lobby of the hospital to pick Seth’s parents up. In his hands he held a cup of coffee in order to warm himself up a little. Just being here and not being able to see Seth made his heart ache in pain and he took a deep breath which he sighed out again. It didn’t take long and he was seeing Seth’s parents coming down the hallway so he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and walked a couple of steps towards them. “Hello Dean.”

Mrs. Rollins gave him a warm smile. He tried smiling back but it probably looked more like a grimace anyway. “Do you wanna go?” He asked them. Both hesitated and he raised his eyebrows. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Dean. Things are looking good for Seth.” Well? Why were they acting weird then? “He asked for you.” Oh! His heart started beating a little faster at that. “Would you want to go see him now?” Finally!

Dean didn’t hesitate any second but nodded hard enough to make his neck hurt. “Of course I want to.” He answered.

“Okay, Cindy. You should take him to the room. I need to use the bathroom anyway.”

Cindy agreed and started walking back the way she’d come down with her husband, Dean following her right away. He was eager to finally see his man again and just hoped they arrived at his room already. The coffee in his hands was long forgotten as they finally made it to the room.  Mrs. Rollins stopped and turned to face Dean. “Do you want to go in there alone?” Hesitatingly Dean gave her a nod. “That’s fine. I will wait here.”

“Thank you, Mrs.” This time Dean really smiled at her before he turned to face the door on which he knocked softly before forcing it open so he could enter the room. The room was actually pretty nice for a hospital room. The walls were coloured in a light greenish tone and the little furniture was made from light coloured wood. There were two chairs and a small table on which flowers rested and of course there was Seth’s bed.

Dean focussed on it immediately, facing the pretty two toned man laying in it. He swallowed hard as he faced Seth. There wasn’t much damage done to his face just a small bruise right under his eye but besides that his face was fine. The rest of his body was covered by the white sheet of blanket on which his hands were resting as Seth mustered Dean with big brown eyes. “Hey.” Dean’s voice was shaky and rough as he crossed the room until he was standing right next to Seth still staring at his pretty face.

His beard had grown out more and his hair was in a messy bun at the back of his head. He looked beautiful but Dean couldn’t help but feel guilty as he looked at his beloved one. “Hey.” He said again. “How are you feeling?”

In his bed Seth wiggled to the side a little and motioned for Dean to sit as he looked at him through big brown eyes. “Hey, Dean.” He answered. His voice sounded rough itself as if he had been crying. It was just now that Dean noticed the redness of Seths eyes too as they started filling with tears again.

“Hey, Baby, hey.” Immediately Dean sat down and reached out for Seths face, after putting aside the coffee, so he could hold the younger mans face in his hands as he wiped away the tears that were starting to run down Seth’s cheeks. “Seth, don’t cry. Please. I’m sorry. So so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“No, Dean. It’s o-..” Before Seth could finish Dean cut him off.

“It was not okay what I did, Seth. I’m sorry. I feel so guilty. I was the biggest ass ever for not returning your calls and not texting you and then beating you up like this.” Carefully Dean leaned down and pressed soft kisses on Seths cheeks which were still wet from the tears. “I’m so sorry, Seth.” He mumbled in between. “I wanna explain to you. I want you to know why I felt like this was okay.”

Still Dean was leaning down as he pressed their foreheads together carefully now and closed his own eyes. “Will you listen to me if I try explaining what was going on?”

“Y-Yeah.” Seth’s voice was shaky but he had thrown his arms around Dean and made sure the older man didn’t stop touching him. Dean took a deep breath. His reasons to act up sounded stupid to even himself now and he wasn’t exactly sure how he should lead into his story.

“So, uhm, the other day.. Or the other morning, the day you had slept over, after the Halloween party I woke up to you in the bathroom after throwing up the whole night. I took care of you and all, remember?” Seth nodded at his question. “So that morning and basically every other morning after you had slept over I felt really happy. You probably didn’t, you were hungover after all-”, a chuckle left him, “but I felt really lucky to have you with me in the morning. I made breakfast and all because I’m always feeling good when I have you with me and I want to spoil you in all the possible ways. When you told me you were leaving to see your parents I was very happy at first but then you didn’t ask me along and I got really upset about that. I know I wasn’t in the place to feel anything about this situation but I love you so much but I also had been unhappy with the non-invitation. I thought maybe you didn’t want me to meet them, I thought-”, Dean hesitated because he felt ashamed. “I thought you’d be embarrassed to bring me home because I mean look at me. I’m not exactly what moms want for their sons, I’m not religious nor the best looking man and my manners suck anyway. I got angry at myself for not being good enough to be brought along. I didn’t return your calls because you looked so happy on all the pictures you sent me. You never look that happy with me though. I got upset even more and I told myself I was angry at you even though it was more about myself I guess so when Triple H came by to ask me who I wanted to fight the other night I first didn’t suggest you but then he brought the idea closer to me and I jumped on the train with him I guess.”

He took a deep breath and sat up a little, hand still holding Seth’s hand as he stared down to his own knees while picking at the hem of his shirt with his free hand. “Out on the stage I got lost in my emotions. I never planned on doing this to you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like a kid. Really.. I’m sorry.”

Seth took his time with answering but at least he had stopped crying. Instead he was just holding on to Deans hand and looked at his boyfriends sad face. “Dean, come here..” He gestured for him to lean down again so he could hug him and press a kiss to his tremble. “I understand why you got upset even though it’s just .. Not fair of you to put me in the hospital instead of talking in out. I hope this never happens again but I love you and I forgive. Also I want to apologize myself.”

While Seth was speaking Dean had hidden his face in the younger mans neck but now he rose his head just enough to look him in the eyes. “You want to apologize? For what?”

“For not taking you with me. I had thought about it but I knew my dad wouldn’t be too fond if I bring someone home right now. It’d take the attention of the newborn. I didn’t want to fight with my paps so I didn’t ask you. When it comes to him I’m having a hard time giving contra so I’m sorry for not being strong enough to do so yet. And I’m sorry for not being there with you when you met my parents first.”

“Well I kinda noticed how clear he can be in his opinion but really Seth, it’s fine. I get the problem and next time just say like ‘Yo Dean fuck off there’s a newborn and you can’t be there and take the hot moms attention’. I’ll be very fine at home and await you.”

About his words Seth had to chuckle but grimaced right away. Dean rose his eyebrows in concern. “It’s fine.” Seth shook his head a little. “My torso is just still sore and laughing hurts a little.” Of course Dean was not satisfied with the words. “Dean, stop looking at me like that. I’ll be fine. I can come home in a week and I’ll be fully healed in 12-15 weeks. That’s a lot faster than I though.”

Because he didn’t want Seth to worry about his face anymore Dean lightened up even though he still felt guilty. “See.” Seth started again, “I like that smile of yours so much more than that concerned look. Now tell me something; Has my mother pressured you guys into cheating your diet yet?”

At that Dean had to laugh because hell his boyfriend was in the hospital with broken ribs and god knows what but all he could worry about was Dean’s diet. The dirty blond shook his head as he kept chuckling. “Nah until now she’s been good and left the cooking to me and Dolph. Maybe she enjoys our food.”

Seth wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Ew, no! I mean I live on a strict diet but the things you two eat, ewww. They are just gross sometimes. For example that tomato juice you always drink.”

“Don’t you offend my tomato juice. It’s super healthy and super delicious so get over it.”

Both were laughing and Dean leaned down so he could press his mouth to Seth’s for another kiss under which both men remained smiling. Sadly Dean knew he had to leave eventually.

“So my mom brought me my phone today. The nurses don’t like seeing it around but I’ll keep it with me so text me from time to time, okay?”

With a nod Dean leaned down for another kiss and sighed after. “I won’t be able to drop by for the week you’re still here but I will make sure Dolph drives your parents over everyday and I’ll pressure him into seeing you too.” Another smile laid on Dean’s mouth but Seth looked a little more serious at his boyfriend.

“Where will you be all week long?”

“Just work and sorting some things out. Do you need anything from your flat? I didn’t have the key but I’ll driver your parents there right now to get some clothes and all if you need them.”

Seth wasn’t happy about the answer because it wasn’t actually an answer to his question but he didn’t pressure. “Yeah that would be nice. Some clothes, my laptop and I don’t know.. My parents know me well enough, they’ll find stuff I could need.” He handed his slightly older boyfriend the key.

“Okay, Baby. I will see you next week.” Dean was grinning again and their lips met once more before he strolled off and left the room. Outside the room he took a deep breath and turned his head towards Cindy before pulling her into a tight hug. It was the first hug they shared but Dean was so relieved over his talk with Seth and too thankful not to do it.

Wearing a kind smile on her face Seth’s mom hugged him back. “Thank you.” Dean almost choked on those words. He hated thanking people and he hated apologizing to people so today he’d done two things he absolutely disliked and for that he deserved going to heaven. At least in his opinion.

“You’re very welcome.” Cindy answered as they began letting go of each other.

Dean pulled back and looked at the older lady again “Seth asked me to bring you guys to the hotel room he lives in so you can pick up some things for him. I need to pick up a couple of groceries too so let’s hit the road.”

Confirming his words with a nod Cindy and him found Seth’s dad rather quickly so they could sit back in the car and just five minutes later they were on the streets again.

Everyone was quiet and just enjoyed how the day had been so far until Robert cleared his throat.  He was sitting in the front seat next to Dean and currently stared at the dirty blond. “So Dean since I have been forward with you before I want to be exactly that again.”

“Sure, Sir. What’s the matter?” Dean answered without taking his eyes off the traffic.

“What kind of a relationship do you have with Dolph Ziggler while you are ‘dating’ our son?” Dean didn’t like how the older man put ‘dating’ in quotation marks but he couldn’t exactly say something against it. “You two share a place, you cook for each other, you bring each other to places, you clean your house together, you pay things for each other. That sounds a lot like a relationship to me.”

For the second time today Dean almost choked on his tongue. “No, no, no, Mr. Rollins. You got that one wrong. I have known Dolph for the better half of my life and we are incredibly close friends. Earlier this year I broke up with my girlfriend, that was around when I met Seth, and I stayed on Dolph’s couch for a while because I had no place to live at then. After a couple of weeks he asked me to move in with him because neither of us wanted to live alone and we get along well so it was a good idea. Long story short, Dolph is my best friend and we share our lives because we like taking care of each other. It’s what friends do.”

To Dean’s surprise Mr. Rollins seemed satisfied with the answer and left the topic alone.

 

•

 

It was his third cigarette in the 15 minutes he had been waiting. No doubt Dean Ambrose was nervous. He was waiting in front of the building he was supposed to meet Renee at but as usually she let him wait. A frustrated chuckle left his mouth. Nothing would ever change about this girl. Nothing.

After another ten minutes she eventually pulled around the corner. If Dean and her would still have been dating he would have complimented her on her outfit. With her tight blue jeans and a black blouse she combined black high heels and a leather jacket along with a black leather handbag which Dean had bought her for her birthday once. She had cut her hair too and really did look cute.

“Hey Dean.” She smiled at him but he’d nothing left for her than a nod.

“Let’s go inside and get over with it.” The dirty blond opened the door for his ex-girlfriend and both stepped into the elevator so they didn’t have to walk to the fourth floor. Not that Dean would have minded.

They arrived and entered the gynecologist's office. An older dark haired lady sat behind the reception desk that Dean and Renee approached. “Good morning.” The lady gave them a sweet smile but Deans face remained blank. “How can I help you today?”

Luckily Renee did the talking thing so Dean didn’t snap at the fake cordiality. “Hello, we are here to see Doctor Brightwood. My name is Renee I called for an appointment last week.”

“That’s right.” The lady checked in her computer. “The doctor is still busy but if you want to sit down in the waiting area he will be with you in five to ten minutes.”

Renee gave her a yes and accompanied by Dean they sat down in the said area. As  usual Renee wasn’t quite for any second. “Are you excited to be here Dean? You will see your kid for the first time and you finally get to spend time with me.” A wide smile laid on her face.

“As if I gave two fucks about you. I’m just here for the baby.” His face remained blank still. He didn’t want to grant her one smile, one little bit of his new found happiness.

“Oh come on, we both know you don’t mean it. Here, give me your hand.” Without any hesitation she took his big hand off his leg and pressed it on her belly. The bump under her blouse was still very small but he was able to feel it and goose bumps started laying down on his whole body. This was a new feeling. There was something inside of her he had made, something he had created. With his dick. In his head Dean made a note to reward his penis once he’d get some alone time with himself or with Seth.

Even though he didn’t want to show her how happy and excited he felt about the baby he could feel his facial expression soften as his heart began beating a little faster. His baby. In there was his son or his daughter. Something no one could take away from him. “Do you feel the little bump, Dean?”

He nodded and slowly rose his eyes to her face. Renee gave him a softer smile now, a warmer one. One that could and did reach his heart and made his body ache. A smile that he’d fallen in love with once years ago. The dirty blonde swallowed hard. Handling all those positive feelings was hard on him and Renee kept looking back into his blue orbs and he was about to lean up and kiss her face for making him feel so good in that exact moment but to his luck the doctor entered the room and he had to look away from Renee’s angel like face.

The doctor was a young and good looking man and gave them both a friendly smile. “Renee Young it is?” He looked at the blonde.

“That I am.” She smiled back at him happily as she got up. Dean did the same. He was confused. Of course he hated Renee. He was angry at her for cheating on him and for hurting him in the worst possible way. Still he wanted to kiss and rub her belly softly. It made him feel conflicted and unhappy and the smile that had been on his lips floated away again. The only reason he felt like this was the baby, he told himself. Dean was in love with Seth and Renee was a lying bitch, right?

With a deep sigh he entered the small treatment room as the doctor started preparing Renee for an ultrasound.

 

•

 

Dolph and Dean had been running around the house like crazy making sure everything was perfect. After Dean had come home from the ultrasound with Renee four days ago he’d gone to talk to Ziggler right away. Since his friends wasn’t a dad yet he didn’t exactly know how Dean felt about the pregnancy but he understood what he felt towards Renee all over sudden.

He had hugged Dean who was near to tears of anger and told him it was just because they had shared a life so long and now the’d be parents together. This didn’t have anything to do with Dean not loving Seth enough. The dirty blonde had let his friend hold him for a moment until he felt better and could understand what was going on with him. Since Seth’s parents were still with them though he didn’t pin the new ultrasound picture to the fridge just yet. They just accepted him to the family, no need to scare them off again.

Anyway today was the day Seth would leave the hospital and they all had agreed it was best if he stayed at Dean and Dolph’s house too until he was fully healed. Since it would be Seth’s first day out of the hospital Dean and Dolph had allowed Cindy to cook and she promised to try following their diet a little at least.

Robert had taken the car keys and borrowed Dean’s car to pick up his son while the two younger men cleaned and prepared Dean’s bedroom for Seth. They had put new sheets on the bed, opened the window for fresh air and cleaned the floor from Dean’s dirty clothes.

The bathroom they had cleaned too and after that they’d helped setting the table and finished cooking lunch with Cindy. Now they were waiting for Seth and his dad. Dolph wasn’t as nervous as Dean was but he was excited for his friend.

“Hey Dolph, come here real quick.” Dean was in his room and stood in front of his bed as Dolph entered the room.

“What’s up?” The blonde asked as he walked over to his younger friend.

“What shirt should I wear? The blue one or the red one?” At that Dolph rose his eyebrows and gave his friend a weird look.

“Dean, Seth is your boyfriend already. No need to impress him with an expensive shirt. Just put on a normal t-shirt.”

This time Dean shook his head. “Nah I’ll look real good for my man when he comes home.”

Dolph chuckled but finally grabbed the darkish blue one. “Put this one on then, it looked a lot better on you than the red one when you wore it the last time.”

“Thanks.” Dean murmured.

Fifteen minutes later he made his way back downstairs. He wore black jeans and the blue button down. The sleeves he’d pushed up to his elbows and he even slicked back his hair and shaved which revealed his handsome face. “Oh Dean, you look adorable.” Cindy smiled at him.

“Thanks, Cin.” Dean and Seth’s mom had grown closer over the past week. He was about to say some more but the bell rang and he sprinted towards the door, pulling it open with a big smile on his face.

Before Robert or Seth could enter the house Dean stepped outside and pulled Seth in his arms. He tried being careful so he wouldn’t hurt the two toned man but he was so eager to finally have his boyfriend back with him, he could barely hold back. “Finally.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Seths tremble.

The slightly younger and shorter man wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed into the tight hug. Dean flinched away just a little because he was scared of hurting Seth some more but the half blond just pulled him closer and leaned his head to his neck so he could smile right in Deans face. “It’s fine. Nothing hurts anymore. Now give me a kiss I’ve been waiting for a week now.”

Dean almost blushed at the idea of kissing Seth in front of his parents but the younger man didn’t seem to mind so he leaned down and pressed their lips together again. This was the best feeling, having Seth back here with him, kissing him and holding him in his arms. Dean felt more than happy in that moment and remained pressing their mouths together just a little longer until he heard Dolph groan in his back. “Come on guys, keep it in the bedroom.”

With a light blush on his cheeks Seth pulled back and Dean just chuckled. “Asshole.” He murmured as he passed Dolph and closed the door behind Seth.

Seth’s mom greeted her son and Dolph said hi too before everyone moved to the kitchen to get ready for lunch.


End file.
